Sightless Frost
by Toyushiaya
Summary: After going blind at the age of 13 Jackson Overland Frost has spent 6 years in the mountains of Moscow with his family. He learned to accept this change, and trained to use it to his advantage. Now that training will be tested as he faces moving into the city on his own, going to high school and making friends. Jack thinks he's normal, but a certain long haired blonde does not.
1. Intro

**Hello, hello, hello Agi here with a lovely New Story, that was inspired by an author that goes by the name of, Iabri. Creator of one of my new favorite stories, "My Light in the Dark". A saddening, but romantic and jaw dropping tale of Jack going blind, and how his friends and family struggle with such a tragic accident. It's truly a lovely story and very well written. If you haven't read it I suggest you do.**

**I must be honest this girl had granted one of my fanfiction wishes, by writing her story. Ever since ROTG and ROBTD fandom captured my heart, I have read thousands of stories, but none (maybe one) were of a blind Jack Frost. Which I always found to be so interesting, also I was far too lazy to write my own story.**

**But this particular story allowed me to muster up the imagination and non-laziness to create my own Sightless Frost, hence the name of this here story. SO fair warning, if you read this story and want tragedy, serious, or sadness you may have found the wrong Blind Jack Frost Tale.**

** But if you're looking for story that turns a handicap into a "super power", brings a smile to your face, and explains the importance of accepting your own flaws and what you can do with them. Than please enjoy my story "Sightless Frost".**


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

**Hey guys first Chapter of Sightless Frost and I'm excited, to write and have you read.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. How's it make you fee? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen?  
>I need your voices to keep calm and write on. I write to people smile and feel, I'll never know if I'm doing it if ya don't tell me. So hit me up! Review<br>**

**Also let me know of grammar stuff, I'm a fast writer and I know mistake will happen, but don't be a Grammar Nazi. Thanks Much Love!**

**PLEASE NOTE: This Story Will Be UPDATED, on WEEKENDS. So when Friday hit, keep you eyes open. (It will either be posted Friday, Saturday, Or Sunday)**

Sightless Frost

Chapter 1: Moving In

"Alright now it's just three steps back and we'll put the couch down." The moving worker said. "Cool, just tell me when to stop," responded the white haired teen. The worker moved forward while the teen moved back a few paces to the back and to the left. "Ok now put it down," the worker ordered, and the teen complied. After the two bent down to place the white couch on the floor, the teen moved away and plopped on the couch sighing.

He felt the cushion and smelt the fresh scent of snowflakes scented air freshener. "You guys are the best. Thanks for all your help." He smiled at the man. He heard the worker laugh, "Its fine kid, was a pleasure to help. Usually we're the ones doing all the work. It's not every day the people moving in help us out. So, we own you just as much thanks_ uh, sorry what was your name again?" He asked a hint of embarrassment in his voice. The teen stood and held out his hand, "Jack. Jack Frost." The man took his hand, "Well nice to meet you Frost, thanks for helping us out." Jack nodded, "No problem, sir."

As the hours went back, more things were moved into the apartment. Jack had a long wooden staff with a hook, "Last thing where would you liked these last four boxes?" A worker asked. Jack tapped the top and bottom of the box, and grazed the marked cardboard with his hand.

"Ah the books, and my dad's records. You can put those upstairs in the main bedroom." He pointed his staff down the hall to the stairs. "You got it kid," the man replied taking the boxes up. "Thanks," Jack smiled waving in his direction, hearing his boots go up the carpeted stairway.

Jack sighed his body feeling completely relaxed. He swung his staff back and forth, lazily taking in his surroundings. He walked down a hall, he remembered lead to the kitchen, and feeling the wooden floor under his feet change to small squares of tiles. He walked inside the kitchen, and pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket. "What time is it," he asked and the phone replied, "The time is 2:59." He smirked, "And she will be calling in 3, 2, and 1." The ringing of his phone went off through his ears. He chuckled and told the phone to answer the call.

* * *

><p>Jack sat down and held the phone to his ear. "Hey Mom, right on schedule," he smiled as his mother spoke. "Jackson Overland Frost! You were suppose too call as soon as you got settled." He laughed, "I just got settled mom, and you just beat me to the call." She sighed, her voice smiling, "Well how is it?" she asked. "It's nice. I mean it's really spacey and I've pretty much got the layout down in my head." He spoke with a calm excitement in his voice. "And all of your things? Did everything get sent through?" She asked her motherly tone always enjoyable for him to hear. "Yeah, the movers were great. They made sure I knew where everything was set; now, let's hope I remember." He joked and chuckled.<p>

"Oh Jack you know your memory is keen. I didn't let you spend all that time out of school for nothing." Jack could already imagine her finger wiggling at him. "I was just joking mom, geez" he ruffled his white hair. "Well, save the jokes for your sister, mister. Speaking of your sister, she wants to talk to you. She's been staring holes in my head since you answered the phone." His mother laughed and he heard the phone being handed to his little sister.

"**Jack!** Are you ok? What's your house look like? Are you gonna send me a picture?" The 9 year old girl's voice was rambling on making Jack fight to hold in laughter. "Calm down Emma, let him answer" He heard his mother say. "Oh sorry… uh Jack? You still there?" Her voice was soft and embarrassed, it helped Jack calm down as well.

"Yeah Emma I'm still here," he answered with a smile. "Oh good," her voice was filled with relief. Jack chuckled, "Now let's try that Q&A again. Slower this time ok sis." "Right!" she replied, her excitement kicking in again. He'd spent hours talking with his sister, while he signed for all his packages, unpacked his things and check his cable, and electricity. By the time he finished setting up his room he was exhausted and it was time for Emma to eat dinner. "Alright Emms go eat before you get me in trouble with mom." Jack smirked, "Aw, ok. I'll talk to you later Jack. Goodnight love you" her voice was sweet. "Goodnight Emma. Love you too, sleep well." He said before hanging up.

Even though he couldn't see it, he knew there was still a lot to be unpacked and put up. But Jack was exhausted and wasted no time taking a shower and eating a small cooked meal. He fell straight to sleep upon hitting his bed, resting up to greet his new home Berk.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Intruder

Chapter 2: An Uninvited Intruder

Jack couldn't lie to himself, and wasn't too surprised at the fact at that when he woke up the next morning Jack Frost, didn't know where the hell he was. He'd been so used to hearing his mother yelling at him to get up, or his sister hiding in his doorway to see if he could hear her. He was listening for the sounds of his uncles North and Aster arguing over taking the "Sleigh" (North's Car), or the "Tunnel" (Aster's Car) to drive into town. He listened for his father laughing at the argument. The fact that none of the usual sounds were there to greet Jack with the sunrise, made the teen feel lonely. But as little sound as there was Jack wasn't going to let that get him down.

He took a shower and threw on some stay at home clothes. From sun up to sun down Jack cleaned and unpacked. He hung the rest of his clothes up which were ordered, by color, patterns, and types of the clothing. His closet was walk in so he had plenty of room to the label each section. All the sections were specially carved into wooden plates so he could feel out the words with his hand and know what is what.

The same labeling was done in his kitchen, from food, to cooking and eating supplies. Jack even hand his book self and records labeled. Most of the labels wouldn't be needed over time, for his long term memory would keep him up to pace with where everything will be and should be in the house. After working all day he made a small dinner, listened to some records and heading to bed, he had a few more days to have the house together before school started next week and he didn't want to worry about his house.

The sound of scratching, no scurrying around was heard above him, is what woke Jack up the next morning. He groaned getting out of bed, and yawned as his feet touched soft carpet. After rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes, he stood still and listened.

* * *

><p>He could already tell it was something small, an animal of some kind. There were two of them, from all the noise. He grabbed the wooden staff next to his bedside and walked across the room to the door next to his closet. Using the staff to feel his was into the entrance of the room, he stopped when the staff hit a small wooden beam. He lifted the staff and it landed on a wooden plate; he moved the staff up three times and took a step up what he realized was a stair case. As he walked up the stairs with caution Jack kept his right hand on the wall. Walking up the stairway he stopped feeling the smooth surface change to something harder and a bit colder in temperature.<p>

Jack walked up the stair case more, keeping his hand on the wall feeling the new material and even stopped to reach his hand up and see how high the obstacle was. The wall passed his body height, it really caught Jack's interest. So, he put the staff to the side of the stair way and turned too completely to face the new material.

He placed the fingertips of both his hands on the chilly material, after feeling around a bit he knock on the new wall with his fists. He chuckled at himself, "Oh man," he gave a sighed laugh at his actions. "It's a window Jack," he told himself, knocking on the large glass again. He wiped his hand across the glass and felt the dust pick up on his palm. "Whoa, a very dusty window, nice" he wiped his hands on his sweats and grabbed his staff. "More cleaning to do," he slightly moaned heading back up the stairs.

The stairway came a strange end when Jack didn't feel a door, but a marble floor after the last step. He used his staff to lead him around and make sure he didn't bump into anything. He took soft and slow steps, even after s few minutes he realized there was nothing up here with him (well material objects wise). His senses quickly went into motion when he heard the running of small feel and felt the vibrations of two creatures running. His head moved every which way, fallowing the sounds and where they were coming from, along with where they were going.

After being lead in circles from the animal's game of cat and mouse he paused to gather himself. After taking a deep breath and concentrating he could easily follow the sounds and chase them. Jack closed his eyes and spun his staff in his hand, facing the hooked end to the floor. Taking a similar stance of a hockey player he was ready to play. The first sound he heard he went after it like a hockey puck on the move. The critters were quick and nibble, but so was Jack. He was really enjoy this game till he ran into the wall, and stubbed his toe for the fourth time.

* * *

><p>On the fifth round, he thought he was close to what he now knew was a cat, and swung his crook only to miss, fall and slide across the room. His bear back made harsh contact with something skinny and hard. "AH! Shit!" he shouted in pain with his head on the ground and legs in the air. He lifted his head up to see what he slid into, even though he couldn't see it. He groaned, closing his eyes and dropped his head back on the cold floor.<p>

His eyes blinked opened hearing the soft meow of a cat. He could feel the felines sandpaper tongue, licking his face. "Ah, yeah, ok. I get it your sorry," he sighed and groaned falling on his side, he shot up, when he felt something slimy shoot in his ear. He felt whatever was on his shoulder fall off. Rubbing his ear confused he looked around more to hear than see. The sound of what could have been some kind of lizard caught his ear.

He felt something crawl on his hand and lifted it to touch it, his eyebrows arched at the feel of the shaking creature, "A chameleon?" He questioned, the lizard made what sounded like a reply. Jack sighed leaded his slightly aching head on whatever he hit. The cat's furry head forcefully met Jack's hand, as the feline wiggled his head under his hand, as the chameleon seemed to hug his other hand. Jack complied patting the cat's head, and smiled at the chameleon, "your forgiven I guess." The cat jumped into this lap and purred cuddling close the males bear skin. "Well aren't we all loving, now that I got hurt?" he chuckled. "At least you care," he shrugged and sat in silence with the two animals for a moment.

"So, what exactly are you doing in my newly found attic?" he asked the cat. Than he remembered the feeling of the mouse on his feet, but looked at the chameleon. "Ah, you two were playing. What tag?" The chameleon replied. "Hmm, did you at least catch it?" he asked. The cat replied with meow, and Jack laughed lightly. "Cool, are you guys done cause I'm done," the cat purred louder and snuggled closer. "I'll take that as a yes, Thanks I guess," Jack said patting his new friends. As he rubbed the cats chin he felt a collar and a name tag. "So, you've got an owner. Ok, let's see what your name is," he said and pressed his thumb into the etched in name on the tag. "T. O. O. T. H. L. E. S. S. Toothless, huh so you don't have teeth?" he asked and received a quick and painful bit on his finger. "AH! Ok so you do… so why name you Toothless?" he questioned, but put it aside. He pulled his hand up to his face, where the chameleon sat. "So, do you have an owner too, or are you guy's new best friends?" Jack asked and the chameleon jumped off his and on the Toothless.

The cat meowed and the lizard squeaked together implying they knew each other, or at least that how Jack took and chuckled, "A cat and a chameleon being friends. I believe I've seen everything now," he thought ruffling his hair with a smirk.

He stood up, using the object he hit for balance. As soon as his hand touched the surface of the object Jack instantly knew what it was. A small sad smile appeared on his face, as he slowly, and gracefully slid his hand across the object. "No matter where I go, passion will follow right Pitch?" he said to no one.

He pressed his finger onto the small white key and received a high pitched ring. He winced at the sound, as it echoed around the room. "Could use a little tuning, but other than that sound fine" he said pressing the keys of the piano down in the line, clearing them of dust. His knee hit the piano bench, which was also covered in dusted. He heard Toothless meow and head motioned towards him. "Even though you did almost give me a concussion, you did help me find a treasure I will hold dearly. For that I will give you a treat," he picked up his staff and headed down the stairs. As he did he could feel the warmth of the sun shining through the window, he enjoyed the sensation before walking out the attic door.

Toothless was on his heel with chameleon on his head, by the time he closed the door. "How about some cream, and fruit? I could go for bowl of cereal, and a coffee." He asked walking down stair form his room, through his living room and down the hall to the kitchen. The two pets agreement, Jack chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds

**Chapter 3! Whoo! I'm happy I put this up. Jack Frost decided to pay my home visit so I'm dedicating this lazy snow day to his awesomeness. Thank You Jack! Please Keep making it snow cause in the words of Anna "I wanna build a snowman".**  
><strong>Enjoy the chapter guys.<strong>

**P.S Probably gonna load the next chapter sooner than I thought. SO Look out for it!**

**Agi Out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Little Hall Birds<p>

Jack walked into the mid-sized kitchen, the small squared tile floor felt refreshing on his feet. He knew where the fridge was and pulled it open taking out a box of sliced fruit, milk and cream, and reached to the top of the fridge to get cereal. After pouring himself bowl, and making a cup of coffee he felt the labels on polished wooden cabinets for the words "smaller bowls". Reaching inside he grabbed two glass bowls, and filled a mixture of fruit in one and poured milk and cream in the other. He placed it on the ground for Toothless.

He replied with a low grumble, of dissatisfaction, but the chameleon ate happily. "What? You don't want it now?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow. Toothless whined, and Jack scratched the back of his head. "Sorry little man, but I can't see you, so I don't know what ya want." Jack explained. The chameleon turned a sad blue, while Toothless's eyes widened a bit and his ears dropped slightly. The cat purred and coddled close to the boys leg. "Wow even the animals feels bad when I say it," he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Jack bent down to pat the cat. "It's all good little man, I've got plenty of eyesight right here," he said pointing to his ears, the chameleon squeaked. "Eyes that you stuck your tongue into," Jack frowned pointing his at him, he knew the lizard was smiling. "So, what do you want me to do with this," he asked holding up the liquid filled bowl. Toothless jumped on the table to the counter, and scratching Jack's blue microwave. He pressed the button at the bottom of the machine and opened the door. Jack heard this and walked over to his microwave. "Seriously… did you just open my_ Ok? What you want to warm it up? You do know you have a cat's tongue?" He arched and eyebrow.

Toothless gave an annoyed growl and Jack sighed. "Alright, it's your tongue lil man," He shrugged and put the bowl in the microwave for 20 seconds. Taking another sip of his coffee, the dig rang in his ear and he opened it taking out the warm bowl, he tested the heat with his finger and sat in on the floor for the cat.

Toothless wasted no time eating and Jack finished up his cereal, made another cup of coffee, and stole one of the chameleon's fruits. He sat down and enjoyed his cup, hearing something outside his apartment.

Jack stood up and walked down the hall to his living room couch and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened to the pattering sound of feet on the wooden, hallway floors. Jack could tell from the sound of the thuds that these weren't children, but they also weren't adults. He toned in on the sound of their voices and words.

* * *

><p>"I can't find them on the 7th floor," one voice said out of breath. "We didn't see the two on the 4th floor," another voice spoke with a particular accent. "We gotta keep looking, they couldn't have gotten far," this third voice was filled with anxiety, and worry. "How do ya know they didn't go back to the apartment lad?" asked the second voice; Jack could tell this voice was from a female. "Or maybe they outside in front of the building?" the first voice spoke, who was also a female. "No, Toothless likes to wander, but he never wondered far from me. He's got to be in the building, and you both know he loves exploring big places. He's here we just have to keep looking." The last voice said, its tone determined, and worried at the same time. "Hiccup's right! And Pascal is one to go looking for danger. We'll find them!" A fourth voice said.<p>

The third voice was a males, it was a bit sturdy, but held uncertainty, as appose to the two female voices that were strong but nimble, while the last female was soft and sweet. "Have we tried this room," the female with an accent asked. "No one lives there, it been on sale for months and no one's moved in yet," the sweet voice replied. The male sighed, "Come on let's try up stairs again, and if we don't find him we'll take a break and start again later." The other three seemed to silently agree, because their footsteps faded in seconds.

Jack looked at the cat that head come to find a pillow on his lap. He smiled lightly and shook his head, "you two must be a handful." He said placing the two on the couch cushion and walked into the kitchen to clean up a bit. Then, he went upstairs to take a quick shower. He put on a royal blue shirt, and some black jeans with a few worn holes in the knees. Before he went downstairs, he sat the lap top on his desk, and told the voice command to write and print out a note.

He called out for Toothless and Pascal as he walked down the stairway and cat meowed in a tried yawn. Jack head faced the direction the cat was, "You two eat my food, sleep on my couch, and now I gotta take home. Talk about a gold diggers guys," he chuckled. Toothless replied with jumping into his arms, Pascal on his head luckily Jack hand go reflexes and caught the feline with ease.

He didn't bother putting his shoes and he opened the door and left his apartment. As he walked upstairs he spoke to them. "Alright, are you on floor 6, or 7? Two meows for 6, on for 7." Pascal squeaked once, and Jack nodded his head, going on more flight of stairs. "I hope you remember what number you came sneaking out of, because I don't." The cat meowed a reply, which he took as a yes. "Ok, so I'm goanna go down and say every number I pass. I'm not doing it slowly so keep up," he said placing his hand on the upper center of the first down on the hall. He walked a normal pace, as his palm just grazed the outline of each door number and he called them out.

Toothless gave solid meow when he said 207, Jack stopped. "Is this it?" he asked, he blinked at the door. Toothless meowed once again, and Jack sat him down. He placed a small white note in the chameleon's mouth and knocked on the door before leaving. "Later Toothless, nice having breakfast with you Pascal," he said, before turning down the hall to the elevator. Toothless looked at the boy go, his ear laded down slightly, but perked up when the door in front of him was opened.

A red headed girl looked down at the black cat, who looked up at her with big green eyes. "Everyone they came back!" She smiled letting the cat in and walking beside him. The burnet, green eyed boy jumped up and ran to hug his best friend and pet. "Oh bud, you're ok. Hey no more running off like that again! Bad! Bad Serengeti!" he said waving his finger at the feline. "Where'd you run off to Pascal? You had us worried. Where'd you find them Merida?" A blonde girl with green eyes, who sat beside Hiccup asked. The firer red head shrugged, "Ah just found him in front of the door." The blonde looked at the chameleon and saw the letter on his mouth. "Hey, what's that you got there Pascal" she pulled it out, unfolding it.  
>It read<p>

"_A few little Birds in the Halls told me were looking for these two. I found them in my attic playing tag. I'm glad their home safe and sound. Have a good day. _

_P.S Your pets are total gold diggers, but great guests. You raised them well._

_J.F." _


	5. Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School

**Chapter 4 ladies and gents. The introduction of the adorably curious and mystery loving Rapunzel.  
>I do hope you enjoy and find this chapter as cute as I do.<br>Please review and Thanks for the love for Sightless Frost. **

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Hearing His way to School<p>

Three days in Berk and Jack was finally at home, with his new home. Regardless of the fact that he couldn't see it, the aura of the setting was perfect to him. He'd waxed and dusted the attic upstairs, as well as the piano, and reminded himself to find a music store in town to help tune the instrument. Jack woke up the next morning groggy at the early hour. Since he wasn't use to waking up so early on his own, it took his alarm three times to go off for the teen to move.

Hitting the alarm clock for the third time, the white haired teen yawned and groaned getting out of bed. He grabbed the staff, by his bedside and sluggishly walked downstairs. He made himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, after a shower and getting dressed he asked his phone for the time. _"7:15. 1 hour and 10 minutes until class begins,"_ the phone replied, and Jack nodded putting the phone in his pocket.

He grabbed his bag and walked out his apartment. He locked his apartment door and heard the sound of the elevator bell down the hall ding and open. He rushed down the hall yelling at whoever was on, to hold the door. Once he got into the machine he noted how much space was in it, and that it was only him and another person.

"Good morning!" He said with a smile, and startled the person. "Oh! Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there," He said with a weak chuckle. The girl cleared her throat, "Oh, it's nothing I was just reading a book and got caught up in the pages. Good morning," she said, her voice was a sweet and very familiar to him. "Alright, well I'm new to this complex and was just wondering if you might know the way to Berk High?" He asked walking up to her.

"Oh, of course I can, I go there and was on my way. You can walk with me if you'd like," Her voice more upbeat and sunny, it made Jack smile. "That's be great, thanks," he nodded at her as they walked out the elevator and into the cold. He heard the girl shiver a bit from the gust of wind, but it didn't bother him. It was one of the many things that Jack Loved about Berk, it was always cold. But it was nothing compared to his home, seeing he'd just left, living 5 years in Russia any kind of cold weather was normal to him.

As they walked Jack got a feel of city with his ears. He'd walked through it a few times already and had only gotten lost once. He was still learning the streets that went from his house to the school, but felt within a few days he'd have it down. While walking he noticed the girl was silent again and was curious what novel, had captured her attention to much.

"So, what book is it that you're reading? If you don't mind me asking," He said his head facing her direction. "Oh, it's one of the many stories and Sherlock Holmes! I've read it about a thousand times, but it never gets old." She said excited and bit embarrassed at the same time. "Which one, of Arthur Conan Doyle's stories is it?" Jack asked interested. She told him proudly, "The introduction of The Great_" "Professor Moriarty" He finished with her. "You read Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, her voice surprised. He nodded with a smile, "I read a lot back home, not much I could do there, but read."

"Oh, so where are you from, Mr._?" her tone was questioning, and Jack held out his hand. "Jack, Jack Frost," he smiled feeling her mitten covered hand. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona" she replied shaking his hand. "Like the fairy tale princess, nice," Jack smiled, and she giggled slightly rolling her eyes. "Yeah I know it's weird," she groaned, but her voice kept a smile. Jack laughed, "Can't be any weirder than Jack Frost." "Oh, like the winter spirit!" she said excited to figure out why that name sounded familiar. "Yep, see Fairy Tale Princess," He said pointing at her, "Winter Spirit," he smiled pointing at himself. "Equal weirdness," he concluded and her laughter met his ears again.

They continued their walk and Jack found it easy to navigate and talk at the same time, with his nose and ears. He'd smell particular shops, and hear specific sounds to keep as landmarks in his head. "So what grade are you in Jack," Rapunzel asked. "A Junior," he replied and her gasped. "Meet too! Oh do you have your schedule?" she asked eagerly. "Maybe we have class together, or lunch." She began to ramble and Jack just chuckled, enjoy the sound of her voice.

"No, I'll be getting it when I get to school," he replied cool and calmly. "Oh! Oh, of course. I… I should have thought of that," she said her voice lost its joy and sounded a remorseful. "But when I get it, you'll be the first to know ok," Jack smiled at her. "Ok! Well let's hope for the best," her bubbly voice returned and Jack nodded. They made their way to the steps of the school and walked up them. Rapunzel showed him the school office and he thanked her going in.

* * *

><p><strong>Depending on how much love this chapter gets I MAY, upload the next chapter by the end of this weekend.<strong>

**May_ (So review and show Blind Jack and Punzie some love/ and they well do so in return)**


	6. Chapter 5:New Guy

**So as promised to the very awesome TheWildeFiles, I decided to upload an extra chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5! **

**Jack goes to his first class and encounters a blonde "Noisy Ninja".  
>You guys get to see Jack's super hearing first hand and see the "Sherlock Holmes" in him.<br>Now I'm no A.C.D (_Arthur Conan Doyle)_, but I do love Sherlock Holmes (novels, movies, shows all of it)  
>and so do Jack and Rapunzel.<strong>

Please enjoy this little treat, and I'll see you next weekend with an update!  
>P. out a Frosty Melody update a little earlier this upcoming week.<p>

**Other than that please Enjoy and Review Later Guys.  
>Agi out_<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New Guy<p>

Immediately upon walking in the room Jack could smell the strong scent of the desk attendant's perfume. "Can I help you son," the women asked. "Yes ma'am, I'm Jack Frost, a new student and came to pick up my schedule," he answered her with a smile. She looked at the computer and clicked through the names; Jack counted the clicks till she got to the F. "Let's see Frost, Jack Frost. Yes says your_" she grew silent, and Jack knew why.

"Ma'am? Is everything alright," he asked keeping his smile. She cleared her throat, "Yes, dear I'll get the principle," she said before standing up and the clacking of her heels founded to the back. Jack nodded and leaned on his staff that was a few inches taller than him, his messenger bag leaned on his side.

A few seconds later a very familiar and comforting voice greeted his ears. "Jack!" he heard the voice of an old friend, instead of a future principle. "Mr. M, long time no see," he joked as the shorter man hugged him and he returned the hug. "It's been quite a while I agree! Look at you, you've certainly grown into a fine young man. Come into my office, there's so much I want know" The short man said leading him into this office in the back.

Once the two had sat down Mr. Moon made the two some cups of coffee. "How are those eyes treating you son?" he asked looking Jack up and down. "Pretty well, haven't felt pain in years and as long their covered in the sun, they're fine." Jack shrugged and Mr. Moon smiled happily. "Good to hear son! So I take you've moved in alright and everything is in order?" The short man asked with an eager smile. Jack nodded, "Yep, the moving company you suggest was great, they were very understanding and helpful. Thanks for your help sir," Jack nodded at him and the man laughed.

"It was a pleasure son. I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home. Made any new friends yet," he whispered with a smirk. Jack chuckle, "I just got here Mr. M." Mr. Moon laughed, "Very true son, very true. Well let me get your schedule and let you go." Mr. Moon pulled out a jump drive and Jack handed him one of his tablets. After saving the boy's schedule in the device he handed it back to Jack.

"I've truly enjoyed this time together, and if you need anything at all, or just want to talk don't hesitate to come and ask me." Jack nodded taking his tablet and standing up. "Thank you sir, for everything. I'll look forward to our talks in future," he smiled and grabbed his bag and the cup of coffee Mr. Moon made for him. "See you around Mr. M," Jack waved walking out his office.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Gretchen," he smiled at her jumpy reaction. "Oh! Of course dearie! Is… is there anything you need? A guide or, a dog_ Oh! Oh no I didn't mean." Jack laughed "No, its fine ma'am thank you though." He took his leave and put an earpiece in his right ear. The device looked similar to a Bluetooth, but it was white and had a royal blue snowflake in its center. Once he was directed to his first class he found a seat in the second row of the class room by a window.

* * *

><p>He took the ear piece out and placed it in his pocket, he put the smaller tablet in his bag and replaced it with a slightly bigger tablet and a brown voice recorder. Once he was done he smirked, "Nice to see you again Rapunzel." The girl behind him squeaked and laughed weakly at her failed attempt to sneak up on him. "You could see me huh?" she asked her voice smiling. She was now at the side of his desk leaning on the desk next to his. "I heard you. You're a very noisy ninja," he joked. "Heard me? Yeah right! I was three rows away from you, and I'm an excellent ninja sir!" She held her chin high and crossed her arms.<p>

Jack chuckled, "Oh are you? Well let me prove you wrong my lady." He turned and pointed at a desk three rows down, "Your friend there wouldn't stop giggling, and you continuously told her to stay quit with four distinct soft Shushes." He then pointed a desk one row across from his, "You bumped into that desk and may have made a very small skid mark on the floor. Now it stands 3 inches to the right, closer to the window than it was before. And I'm going on a guess here that you have very long hair. Long enough to wrap around your lower face, and make a whistling sound whenever you breathe." He finished and looked up at her.

He couldn't see her shocked face, but knew it was there all the same. "Are you impressed, or freaked out?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Both! Oh My Gosh! Do you like have super hearing or something?" she said becoming intrigued, ecstatic, and freaked out at the same time. Jack chuckled, "Super hearing? Hmm I wouldn't say that," he heard the teacher come in and smirked. "But I will say this, the science of deduction is a powerful thing," he said with a wink and turned around to the front as the bell rang.

Once class began, the teacher introduced himself as Professor. Ronin, he was their science teacher. "Seems we have a new student. Son why don't you introduce yourself." Jack stood and faced the class, though he was use to not seeing people this was far more annoying than a one on one introduction. He couldn't take this time see his classmates, or see what they may think of him.

Jack smiled, "Hey, my name is Jack Frost. I'm not a winter spirit just so you know, and it's nice to meet you guys." He heard the giggles of girls and chuckles of guys, and could tell which ones were laughing at his joke and who wasn't. Now Jack may have not seen himself in the mirror for a long time, but from the complement he's received from strangers, he knew he was attractive to a large number people. Though his looks got him into trouble sometimes, he was grateful for them. At least he didn't have to worry about looking bad in the morning.

After his introduction class began. Jack kept his recorder on from start to finish, and made sure his tablet was displaying the correct text book for class. When important notes were said or told to be read the tablet would highlight and Jack would store information in his head. When class came to an end Jack turned to face Rapunzel just as she was walking up to him. She held her head up with her arms crossed looking up at him.

"Ok, Mr. Frost. Who are and how are you, so…." She sigh failing to keep her composer and let some giggles escape her lips saying, "Smart?" Jack chuckled, "Why it's elementary dear Watson." She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ok "Sherlock", what's your secret?" she asked leaning on a desk with one hand and her other on her hip. The bell rang for the next class and Jack's head looking up to the intercom, and back at the blonde. "Well, it wouldn't be a mystery if I told now would it?" he smirked before leaving to his next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! It's short I know, but sweet right?<br>I hope you enjoyed it and love the cute nicknames I thought of.**

**If you don't get the running joke than try to remember: What book was Punzie reading when she and Jack met?**

**When you figure out review and tell me what you think.  
>Till next time guys "Sherlock .J", "Watson. R", and I will see later.<br>Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery

Chapter 6: Meeting a Mystery

Rapunzel looked at the boy as he left, her face displayed a look of confusion and interest. "Peculiar guy isn't he?" her best friend Merida said standing beside her. "Yeah, he's interesting," Rapunzel thought out loud. Merida frown and walked over to her waving her finger. "Oh no, no! Don't go making that face!" She pointed at the blonde. Rapunzel blinked snapping out of her daze, "What? What face?" "That far away la, la look, the same look you gave Rider. Who I remind you are just getting over!" Her voice was as serious as her wide eyes looked at the blonde. Rapunzel chuckled grabbing her bag walking out, "this isn't like Eugene. I just think he's interesting, and different."

The red head rolled her eyes and followed her friend to their next class. Jack went through his next two classes surprisingly quickly, and could feel the stares being burned into his head throughout the day. This reminded him that he was indeed grateful for his looks, but also never saw the amazement of having "good looks", or being so called "handsome", or "attractive". Losing his eyesight sort of took away that kind of enjoyment, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he didn't really understand the emotion anymore. That isn't to say that he didn't understand the enjoyment of seeing something beautiful, he'd kill to have that sensation again. The sight of the perfect sunset across a sparkling white snow bank, or the gleaming lights of a city that reflect off a river bank, like stars in a dark sky.

The white haired teen was a true lover of the beauty of the land around, but never really saw the physical beauty of the people around him. He didn't look at people the same way others did. Jack Frost looked inside people, he saw how they looked by speech tones, use of words, body movements, and touch. All the material masks that people hide behind, Jack could see, this is why he never felt sightless.

Jack's thoughts were cut short when his right hand was swiftly held up to stop a locker from opening to fast and swinging too hard into someone in the face. He turned his head hearing a quick shout, and someone else's laughter. "Whoa Sorry there, Hiccup! Didn't see ya!" A mellow male voice chuckled. "But I probably shouldn't heard that loud clanking of that metal foot of yours right!?" Jack didn't quite understand seeing as he was beside the locker, but heard the annoyed sigh next him. "Right, Snotlout cause if you had heard me, you totally wouldn't have done it" Hiccup said rolling his eyes walking around the guy that stopped the locker from hitting him, to see a slightly taller and buff teen he called Snotlout. "Beside you didn't even hit me," he said shrugging and hold up his open palms.

"This guy caught the door," he said pointing at Jack. Snotlout frown and yanked the locker back, "Nice Hiccup, I must of hit you really hard if you don't even remember it!" he said leaning on the door with one arm. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the teen stupidity and looked at the empty space.

He blinked a few times, to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The brunet was certain a white haired boy was standing right there a few seconds ago. "I, but I_ he was right there," Hiccup said more so himself then Snotlout only to have his cousin laugh at him. Hiccup huffed in embarrassment and frustration as he walked away from the bully. He was certain he saw someone stop that locker.

Jack straighten the bag on his shoulder, as he made his way to the lunch room, but quickly changed his mind about eating there. The noise level was far too much for him to handle, so the white haired teens found himself in one of the school's empty music rooms.


	8. Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery

**Hey guys! SO love that you loved chapter 6. And I've decided to change the updating schedule from just one chapter a weekend to Two.**

**I'll update Once on Fridays, and again on either Saturday OR Sunday.**

**With that being said here's Chapter 7. **** It to is also kinda short but very nice and personally gives a little insight to one of Jack's favorite hobbies.  
><strong>

**You also get to see not-so-sneaky Rapunzel. **

**Enjoy and Review guys.  
>Agi out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Hearing a Mystery<p>

Jack walked into the room and kept his hand on the nearby wall. He got a sense of the silence and found it welcoming for a change. He took a walk around the room and sized it up in his head. It was large room, with the exception of a few chairs and one or two tables the room was pretty empty, and spacious. After his first lap of the room Jack was ready to let go of the wall and ventured out to the center of the music room.

However, before he did so, he removed his shoes and allowed his bare feet to touch the cold marble floor. The contact of marble to skin gave him full perspective of the room. "Can't believe a room this big isn't filled with stuff," he said to himself walking around freely. His feet noticed a level change in the floor, where a very slight slope came into ground. Jack could 'see', this incline was caused by something big and heavy. Any object that left it's imprint in the floor usually had been there for a long period of time; the chances of it being moved were unlikely and if so not for very long. Reaching out his hand his eyes were open now, prior to being closed most of the time inside the room.

The white haired teen's fingers touched the hard smooth surface and a smile instantly appeared on his face. "Tell me how do you and your brothers and sisters keep finding me, when you're just as blind as I am?" Jack chuckled at the high pitch sound the piano made when he pressed a key.

He easily found the bench and took a seat. Gliding his fingers swiftly across each key, he heard a beautiful voice from the piano. The voice was wise with many years and stories that came with it. Jack felt honored to have a chance to hear the instrument's tales and add one if his own. His fingers began to dance on the keys, as a simple song he made up came into play on the instrument.

As the music found its way around the room it wandered into the halls catching the ears of a certain music loving blonde.

Rapunzel fallowed the breath taking melody to music room "4B". She'd left lunch a bit year to give her two friends, Merida and Hiccup some alone time. She loved that two were finally dating, after two drama filled years if crushing on each other. Rapunzel rambling thoughts of other people's romance stopped, as the tune caught her attention again. The song was soft like a lullaby, but light like a melody. It would sound slow and soft, but pick up pace and give the images of people dancing gracefully enjoying the fun. The song easily and quickly put a smile on the girls face. But just as quickly as the music started it stopped, and caught the girl off guard.

Rapunzel softly cracked the door open to see the back of white hair. The player wore black pants of the schools uniform, and a blue hoodie covering a white collar shirt (that was also a part of the school uniform).

"Will Rapunzel Corona, please come to the front office? I repeat, will Rapunzel Corona please come to the front office." The intercom sounded making the girl jump and a high pitched, "eep", escaped her lips. She held her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She looked at the intercom with disdain and back at the cracked door. Jack had stopped playing and sat up, he didn't face her, but spoke with a smirk "You better get going Miss. Corona."

The blondes face brighten up and her eyes widened slightly before she rushed off to the main office, totally embarrassed. Jack chuckled at the girl's innocent reaction once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Jack will play more lovely melodies those who review.<strong>

** Till next Weekend.  
>Later guys.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: One sneaks, Another Greets

**Happy Love Day readers! I Hope your enjoying this Pink filled Holiday as much as I am!  
>If not maybe a little of Sightless Frost can!<strong>

**I present you all Chapter 8, Chapter 9 will be loaded up early (either late tonight or Saturday) to and So will Chapter 10 (on Sunday)!  
><strong>

**I'm feeling giving this weekend, and I mean this is a story with romance so the holiday of romance sorta puts me in a love everyone mood! So here how much I love you guys! 3 chapters upload this weekend!  
>PLEASE Enjoy and Review! <strong>

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: One sneaks, Another Greets<p>

"Yes, Mother." Rapunzel replied rolling her eyes on the office phone. "Good bye Mother," she hung up the phone and huffed. "Really Ms. Corona, this has to be fourth time this week Ms. Gothel has called to "checkup" on you. Is everything alright?" Asked Ms. Gretchen. The blonde gave her an apologetic smile. "Yes, Ms. Gretchen everything is fine. Aunt Gothel just gets really worried a lot, when my mom and dad are out on their business trips and she has to take care of me." The older women arched an eyebrow at her with her hands on her hips. "Your 16 years old love. I'm sure you can handle, high school." Rapunzel chuckled lightly, "I know, but she really called to tell me she may be picking me up early today." Ms. Gretchen just rolled her eyes, "She could have texted that dear." Rapunzel grabbed her bag heading to the door smiling, "Oh Ms. Gretchen you know the school rules. We can only use them if it an emergency." The blonde smirked walking out leaving the front desk attendant giggling.

Rapunzel walking up a flight of stairs, while the bell sounded for study hall. She found her way into class room L42 and immediately saw her friends. Hiccup was reading one of his many dragon books and Merida was struggling with her homework. "Hi guys!" Rapunzel whispered happily getting her friends attention. The red head quickly looked up, and sighed relieved to see her. "Oh thank god yer here Punzie. I'm dyin on this easy lass! If I don't get 'it done by lit class, Ms. Belle'll have me head on a platter!" she explained in harsh whispers. Rapunzel chuckled at her best friend, "Why don't you ask Hiccup?" She looked at the brunet that was read calmly.

He didn't look up from his book as he felt his girlfriend's eyes glaring at him and spoke. "Because she got this assignment two weeks ago and I'm not helping her now, when I offered to do it then." Rapunzel glanced at Merida as the fireball teen turned red and glared at the boy. The blonde shook her head and rolled her eyes on the sky. She took her friends arm, "I'll help you this time, but your goanna have to learn from this." Merida sighed with a relieved smile on her face as the green eyed girl lead her back to the table. The two sat down and Merida explained the assignment to her and they began working on the essay.

* * *

><p>After 45 minutes of working Rapunzel let Merida finish the work herself. Looking away from the over the girls shoulder she glanced up to see the mystery of the day being showed into the class by a student consoler. She listened really hard to hear the adult speak. "And this will be your study hall, sorry we didn't put it in your schedule," The man smiled. Jack shrugged, "its fine. I'm just glad I was smart enough to find your office and get your help. Thank you again sir." Jack smiled at the man and he nodded, "No problem Jack. Do you need help, finding a seat? "Jack shook his head, "No sir I think I've got from here. Thank you again." The consoler nodded, "Ok, if you need anything else you know where to find me." He patted Jack's shoulder before leaving.<p>

Rapunzel was about to call out his name when she got a better idea. Jack had already sat down in the closest chair to him, he pulled out an flashy mp3 and placed his blue headphones on. The instrumental music began to play in his ear. He was about to lose himself in the symphony when a familiar vibration ran through his feet.

Hiccup looked up at his friend and her weird sneaking around each table to get to the other side of the room. "Hey_ Merida," he tapped the red head who looked up from her work to him. "What? Wanna help me now?" she smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes. "No. What's Rapunzel doing," he asked motioning to the girl as she tip toed around the room. Merida looked with an arched eyebrow just as confused as Hiccup till she look ahead of the blonde and saw white hair. She sighed and her shoulders dropped as she slouched back in her chair. "Oi, she's at it again with that weird new guy," she spoke with a slight groan in her voice placing her chin in her right palm.

"New guy?" Hiccup questioned and Merida pointed at Jack. His eyes fallowed her finger seeing a boy with a head of white hair. He blinked a bit taken back for a moment. He wasn't prepared to see something like that, but after he adjusted to the guy's hair color he noticed something familiar about him. He ached his eye brows looking harder at the teen, trying to place his face. "Hiccup? Did ya hear a word I said?" Merida's voice caught his ears and he looked to the girl. "Sorry, wha?" he blinked at her to rewind and she rolled her eyes. "I was saying Punzie was talking to him earlier today. She had that dreamy look in her face when he left." She repeated, slightly glaring at the boy who seemed to be paying Rapunzel no mind on purpose. She could see the sly smirk on his face as Rapunzel got closer and closer to him.

"Not the Rider face?" He asked his expression a bit more crossed remembering what the senior did to his friend in the past 2 months. She was crying for days after finding out the guy only dated her for her money. Hiccup was always watchful for the girl, but even more so after that, and watched the guys that came around since she was starting the winter off single. It was nice to see her finding interest in new people so quickly, but still he worried about her. Hiccup and Merida looked at their friend loom over the new guy, waiting for her to scare him.

Rapunzel quickly stood from her hiding spot behind Jack's chair and raised her arms up like a monster. She leaned in and took a deep breath to blow in his ear, and was ready to release, when two fingers were pressed against her lips. She looked down at the white haired teen as he smirked, "looking" up at the girl. He balanced himself, while leaning back in his chair, the front legs were off the ground a bit. Jack smiled, "Nice to see you again Dr. Watson."

The bell rang and Jack was back on the ground. He stood from the chair and grabbed his bag. He didn't hear Rapunzel move and knew she was still there so he smiled at her and chuckled as she held her breath. "There always next time doctor," he smiled and patted her head before leaving the red faced girl.

Merida and Hiccup walked over to the trembling girl. Merida waved her hand in the blonde's face and sighed looking at Hiccup. "Yep defiantly the Rider look," she said poking Rapunzel's cheek. But her friends were taken back at the blonde finally exhaled into a fit of laughter and shouted, "I'll get you yet Sherlock!" Jack's smirk formed into a smile as he continued walking at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>And with that ends Chapter 8! Hope you guys liked it!<br>Keep rooting for Rapunzel Maybe one day she'll sneak up on Jack... maybe!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sherlock Strikes Again

**As Promised Chapter 9! A little introduction of a certain scary, but handsome man.  
>You guys know who!<strong>

**Hope you all love this chapter and review!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: "Sherlock" Strikes Again<p>

As the school bell rang a second time to signify that school was over, the three teens started walking home. "So what was the call to office for Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked walking next to the blonde. She pressed her books closer to her chest, smiled sadly. "Same call I always get from my aunt. Come home right after school, we'll have dinner and lock the doors, same old story." She said rolling her eyes. "That women is a real witch I tell you!" Merida growled and Rapunzel giggled. "Merida you think our science teacher is a witch," Hiccup smirked at her. "And she is! But Punzie's aunt is more of a witch than Professor. Yzma" The red head replied. Hiccup chuckled and shook his head. "Well witch or not her rules are finally, and besides she's rarely ever home in the afternoon so I get the house to myself. Well me and Pascal," she shrugged.

"Did you ever figure out who found the little guy and Toothless?' Merida asked, Rapunzel shook her head "no". "But I have an idea who might have," she lifted an eyebrow to them. "Who?" her best friend asked. "The one person I can only think that could see past Pascal's perfect hiding, but me is Sherlock." She said with her chin up and a smile on her face.

Her two friends froze for a moment and laughed together, walking behind her. "Rapunzel, I think you've been reading to many mystery books," Hiccup chuckled at het innocence. "Ai lass he's right. Your loony aunties' locked ya in the house to long. You may be catchin' er crazy" Merida giggled. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and dropped her shoulders, "Not the character, you guys. The new guy at school!" she said a smile quickly forming on her face. Now it was their turn to roll their eyes. "You're still hung up on this lad? Ya don't eve'n know him," Merida groaned and Rapunzel shook her head knowingly.

"Not true I know his name, I know that he likes reading, and he has really good hearing." She smirked at Merida, who looked to her boyfriend for back up. Rapunzel looked at him as well. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head a bit nervous about being put on the spot. He sighed, " I'm not picking sides, but you were really hurt after your break up with Rider, and I noticed Dagger has been eyeing you too. Not that there's anything wrong with that_" he was cut off by Merida. "Except for the fact that the guys deranged! Why didn't ya tell me that loony was after Punzie?!" She shouted hitting him, her face red and filled with rage. "Because I told him not too," Rapunzel butted in. Merida looked at girl who bit her bottom lips and played with one of her long blonde locks. "And why did ya note tell me?!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Cause I've already told Dagger I'm not looking for a relationship with him, or anyone else right now." Rapunzel spoke with confidence and crossed her arms. "But you're looking at the new guy," Hiccup gave her a confused look, while Merida frowned. Rapunzel sighed with a weak smile," Oh my gosh you guys, for the last time I'm not interested in him like that. I just think he'd make a good friend." She gave them an honest smile; Hiccup and Merida were silent for a moment. "Can we at least meet the guy personally, before we agree on him being "a friend"?" Hiccup asked Rapunzel and Merida. The blonde gave an eager node of the head with a hopeful smile. Merida looked skeptical, but soon gave a small smile and nodded, making her best friend bounce on her toes happily.

The remainder of the walk the three talked about maybe letting Jack sit with them at lunch and their school work they had that night. Merida and Hiccup walked Rapunzel home and then headed home themselves. Walking into the complex her upbeat mood soon turned sour once she got to the 7th floor.

Opening the door to her aunt's spare apartment she was greeted by a smiling chameleon. She smiled at the reptile, "Hello Pascal, a loving welcome home as usual." She bowed and Pascal nodded him head while sitting in her hands. So what should we do first, on this lovely afternoon Pascal? Homework? Read some books? Draw?" She asked looking at him, he replied by sitting on the top of the book bag she sat down earlier.

She chuckled and nodded, "Right homework first. Play time after." She sat down at the kitchen counter, put on some music and began her homework.

* * *

><p>Jack sat his bag down after he walked into the apartment and dropped on the couch. It took him about 45 minutes to walk home. He took a different route then he did with Rapunzel, so he could become accustom to the smells, and sounds of surrounding blocks of his home and school. His eyes were drifting to sleep when his phone rang waking him up. He pressed the answer button and heard a voice that would usually welcome him home after a day of studying and training.<p>

"Hi Jack! Did you make it home?" Emma's voice rang in his ears like one of his favorite songs. If there's one thing Jack never got tired of its hearing his little sister's voice. He smiled, "Hey sis, yeah I made it home." "How was school? Did you make any new friends? Did you get lost?" She asked always curious of Jack's new experiences. He shrugged even though she couldn't see it, "For my first day of school in 6 years, it was pretty easy." She giggled, "Well duh it was easy, you spent the past 6 years training for school and stuff." Jack nodded at her statement, as she asked, "What's the city like?" He opened his eyes tilting his head up towards the ceiling.

"Big and loud. Luckily I can tune car horns and shouting out to get my baring." "It's gotta be harder to do there than here." She noted and he agreed. "I did meet someone today. A student that lives in my complex. Guess what her name is." He stated and heard the excitement in her voice increase. "Tell me," she said eagerly. "No, guess. I'll give you a hint. It's one of the stories mom use to read to us when we were really little." He smiled hearing her humming while thinking. "Cinderella?" "No", "Snow White?" "Nope" "Belle?" "That is the name of my literature teacher, but no" "Just tell me!" She whined and he held in his laughter. "No way Emms you gotta guess," he said through his laughter. She gave a dramatic sigh and was silent. After so long Jack spoke, "Ok one more hint. It starts with an R." She gasped happily before shouting, "RAPUNZEL!"

Jack flinched at the shout in his ear, "Ow Emms. Ears." "Oh right sorry…" she whispered and he smiled again. "Its alright, but yes that's the name. You got it right." He heard her clapping and shook his head at her. "You met a girl name Rapunzel? Dose she have long hair?" Jack nodded, "Long enough to wrap around her face. She's a really bad ninja." He joked and his sister replied. "Nuh uh no one can get past your hearing powers and you know it! He laughed, "Well you have a point there, but she is a determined one. She'd make a great Watson!" Now she laughed with him.

Both Frost siblings were fans of reading. Jack liked Mystery and Adventure, Emma enjoyed Mystery and Romance. The two would easily past their time inside reading (listening is more like it), and talking about or trade books.

After a few more minutes of talking Jack got another call and had to say goodbye to Emma. He answered the next call and smiled softly at the deep voice. "I see you've become quite at home with the City Frost. So at home that you once again forgotten about the person who gave you back your eyes." Jack rolled his eyes at the voice. "Nice to hear from you too."

He stood up from the couch and started walking out the living room. "So, how did you know I was settled?" He asked with a smirk. "You truly think your mother would send you to a city without someone close to check on you? I'm more concerned with the fact that you didn't contact me sooner and I had to call you" The voice nagged and the teen chuckled. "You know how forgetful I am sometimes sir," Jack teased and opened the door.

"Clearly," said a tall slender gentlemen frowning down at him. He wore a black suit with a gold tie, his hair pulled back in spikes. Slightly arched gold eyes looked into faded bright blue.

Jake smirked at his old instructor, "Nice to see you to Pitch."

* * *

><p><strong>And Pitch is in the building nagging his old student already. <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and I will see you all tomorrow!**

**And for those who have been waiting for these moments or are simply curious of the turn of events in CHAPTER 10:**

** big four will meet properly.**

**2. Jack's Blindness in reviled (not that he was hiding it)  
><strong>

**3.**Dagger will be make a big entrance ****

****4. This depends on you guys (I MAY TELL YOU HOW JACK BECAME BLIND) ****

****Tell me in the reviews do want this back story in Chapter 10 or 11?****

**Review and read on guys and gals!**

**Agi out**


	11. Chapter 10: The Blind Truth

**I KNOW I KNOW! IT'S KINDA LATE, BUT IT IS STILL SUNDAY! And cut me some slack I've been writing it all day. **

**So everyone buckul your seat beats cause A LOT is about to happen, and may not be ready for it.  
>Just so you don't get your hopes too high I'll tell you know (How Jack became blind has yet be reveiled in this chapter. Sorry guys)<strong>

**But TRUST ME when I say you WELL still ENJOY this Chapter.**

**Read on and Review! I love you guys so much thanks for being great readers.  
>Now go read while I drop dead.<br>**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Blind Truth<p>

"So, mom made you, my Berk Babysitter?" Jack smirked at the older man. Pitch rolled his eyes, and continued looking around the teen's apartment. "Babysit. No. I've been given the "wonderful" job of making sure you don't get yourself into any trouble." The man replied looking at Jack's book collection. "Oh! Uncle Kangaroo must be raging right now," Jack chuckled leaning on the wall. "Hmph, Well regardless of the Rabbits discomfort, your mother and father left me in charge of checking up on you."

Jack leaned off the wall arching an eyebrow at him, "And how often are you goanna do that?" Pitch turned from the bookshelf replying, "As often that is needed. It depends on you Frost." Jack nodded at him before rolling his eyes. "Ok well, Since you're here there's something I wanna show you? I knew that other than me and my dad, you would appreciate this little addition to the place." Jack stated going upstairs to his room and to his attic door. Pitch followed the teen unamused by his enthusiasm, but his eyes widened at the sight of the piano.

"My god…" Those were ere the only words Pitch could muster. Jack smirked and laughed lightly as his teacher's reaction. "So I wasn't crazy. It is there!" "A Crown Jewel. Truly a sight to behold." The man stated in awe as he circled the instrument. "And a limited edition as well. Frost do you have any idea what you have in your possession?" Pitch looked at the teen. "A keeper, and teller of many stories? It's slightly out of key and it's been here for some time." The white haired teen replied. "Nothing a bit of tuning won't fix." Pitch quickly replied. "Well aren't you excited?" Jack asked with a smirk.

The black haired man quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat. "I'm rarely surprised by Lunar, but this may be one of his best surprises yet." Pitch smirked and Jack blinked in confusion. "Wait you mean Mr. M? He put this here?" Pitch shook his head, "No Frost he put you here. The piano was more of a gift." The teen kept his confusion expression, "He already found this apartment, and got the moving crew to help, he even got me into the school I wanted. Why giving me a piano? Does he like me that much?" Jack half joked and half questioned. Pitch sat on the piano stool and anaylized the keys and asked, "Jack have you memorized this place from top to bottom?" "Yeah I've been here for almost 5 days," Jack replied. "You can mentally store every corner of this apartment, but you can't mentally store the feelings of home." Pitch was cut short when Jack figured out what he was going to say. "The piano is my symbol of home." He said in realization, and his piano instructor nodded standing up.

"Lunar and I see eye to eye, an old friend and I have decided to put aside our differences, and I tolerate your annoying egg sucking Uncle, because we care about you. That being said Frost this teller of tales is yours. " He now stood and place one hand on the piano facing Jack. Jack was a taking back, by such words. Pianos meant a lot to the man and friends of the Frost family, and to be given such a grand instrument was a big responsibility for the teen.

So it didn't surprise his teacher when Jack began to protest, "What makes you think I'll be able to take care of it? The only thing I ever did was play it. I can't fix it you like you dad and wasn't as deep into the instruments as you two were." Pitch snapped his fingers once and Jack was silent. The man smiled at the teen, proud that he remembered their old silencing exercise. "This instrument is more of a guardian than I am and you will treat it with respect. I've taught you how to do that much. I can think of no other hands to leave this treasure too." Pitch's voice smiled and Jack held in his chuckled and nodded at the man, before they left the room.

As Pitch walked to the exit Jack spoke, "But what about the tune up?" Pitch simply looked at the boy saying, "I have an instrument shop I've opened up in the city. I'll retrieve my tools, and tomorrow while you're at school I will come by and fix it."

Jack nodded, "I'll just leave the key under the mat than." "No need. Your father gave me a spear," Pitch replied in the doorway. "Of course he did," the teen frowned slightly rolling his eyes. Pitch smirked, "Take care Frost, and try not to be a fool." "Sir I'm really starting to think you've got the wrong Idea about me." Jack smirked and Pitch rolled his eyes before leaving down the hall.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jack woke with a light weight on his chest. He groan slight blinking his eyes open. He quickly held up his hand stopping the long tongue from sticking to his face. He grabbed the chameleons tongue with his thumb and index finger. He tiredly frowned at the intruder and asked, "How did you get into my house," he let go of his tongue, "again?" Pascal gave what sounded like a gasp for being caught. "I'm never caught twice little guy, but points for trying." He yawned and got out of bed. He ruffed his hair with his hand and rubbed some of the sleep out his eyes, when the sound of his doorbell rang threw his ears.<p>

Feeling Pascal on his shoulder he crack his neck to the right and faced Pascal on his left. He smiled weakly at the chameleon and went downstairs to answer the door. Reaching for the handle he shouted, "Ok. Ok I'm coming." He opened the door to a frantic voice of apologies. "I am SO SORRY! My aunt scared him, he ran out the apartment! I didn't think he'd just slide under the door! I'm so_" Rapunzel stopped her rant at the sight of a shirtless Jack Frost.

"Eep!" She quickly covered her bright red face. "Ow_" Jack winced holding his ears, Pascal did the same with his hands. "I am so sorry! I'm not looking!" The blonde said quickly, and took a quick peek at the well fit teen. "It's ok, I probably should've grabbed a shirt on the way to the door. Hold on." Jack said calmly and left coming back with a hoodie on. "OK, I'm decent," He smiled and Rapunzel removed her hands to see the teen in a gray hoodie. She started again, "I'm_" Jack finished for her. "Sorry. Yes I know and it's ok. I mean I'd freak out to if I opened a door and saw a half-naked guy looking at me." He joked and she covered her mouth to laugh. She looked to see a spot of green on top of Jack's head. "Pascal!" She smiled and the chameleon hopped of his head, into the girl's hands. "Bad chameleon. No going into strangers houses." She said waving her finger at him and Pascal turned a bright pink.

"He got scared by my aunt and ran out. Somehow he found his way on the floor, and chased him." She explained to Jack. He chuckled, "He must get into a lot of trouble. This is the second time he's found his way into my apartment, but I see his side kick cat isn't with him." Jack stated leaning in the doorway. "Oh. Wait, wait what was its name?" She asked, he nodded. "Toothless," he recalled. "So you're the person that found them! J.F? Jack Frost!" She smiled, Jack nodded putting his hands in his pocket. Rapunzel gave a slight bounce, "I knew only Sherlock could find Pascal!" She thought out loud, but turned red at the fact the she said it out loud.

Jack held his chuckles and heard his alarm clock going off. He cleared his throat, "As much as I love solving missing chameleon cases I kinda gotta get dress for school." He shrugged bringing her back to the realizations that is 6:30 in the morning on a school day. "Oh my gosh! Your right! I better get going too!" She stated running down the hall to the elevator. She turned back to him and shouted, softly "Oh! Um… would like to walk to school again? Maybe?" She asked not wanting to be a bother to the boy. "Sure I'll meet you on the elevator." He nodded and she rushed into the elevator. Jack laughed and shook his head before closing the door.

And hour later he was locking his door when he heard the elevator, and rushed to press the button. It stopped just in time and Rapunzel stood there slightly surprised. "How did you do that?" she asked looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Timing dear Watson," He gave her a grin and she shook her head in disbelief. The wind hit Rapunzel a little softer than usual this morning. She chalked it up to the weather, but Jack purposely shielded her from the wind. He didn't mind it, he liked the feeling in fact, he was so use to the cold that he'd grown accustom to it, more so the summer or spring.

"So what book do you have today?" He asked wondering if she even brought a book this time. "Oh well I'm done with the other one and I was going to get another book at the bookstore, but I'm sure you know what book it is." She smirked at him. "I'm glad to see how much of a fan you are of me Watson!" Jack joked and she didn't even try to hold in her laughter. "Yeah right! I'm more interested in how I deal with insane notions and crazy schemes to solve cases." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Insane? Crazy? Dear Watson all of my brilliantly planned schemes are of particular detail and deduction. Besides they say those who are mistaken of insanity are truly geniuses." He smirked and she crossed her arms shaking her head. She laughed and continued walking, "Whatever you say Sherlock."

As their walk continued Rapunzel asked Jack how many Sherlock stories has he read. "All of them?! Seriously! I've only gotten the first two!" She said having second thoughts about her bookworm status. Jack laughed, "Well there's not much I could do when I was home schooled. So reading was a great pass time for me and my sister," He explained. "Oh you have a sister?" The blonde asked excitingly, and Jack nodded. "Yeah she's a handful sometimes, but I wouldn't want her any other way. She hated being stuck in the house while I studied." His smiled had a hint of sadness, feeling guilty that his training kept Emma locked up.

Rapunzel nodded understanding the emotion, "I know how she must of felt. I was home schooled when I was really young too. My parents were so protective that they never let me leave the house grounds, let alone the house in Corona." "A so you're from Corona? How'd you end up all the way down here in Berk?" Jack asked facing her. "Well after begging my parents to let me go an outdoor school. They sent me to Scotts Dale Academy, it's like a private junior high." She explained and Jack nodded understanding. "I met my best friend there and by the end of the 8th grade she was going to Berk Academy. So we both begged my parents to let me go to Berk Academy. After her mom and my mom talked they agreed I could go as long I had someone to stay with. My friend offered to let me stay with her, but I wanted to see how it felt to live on my own."

The teen's shoulders dropped lightly as she looked down in disappointment. "Unfortunately my parents didn't like the idea and bought my Auntie Gothel an apartment and paid her to stay with me, since she worked in the city." "Why pay? Shouldn't your Aunt want to watch over you out of the goodness in her heart?" Jack asked eyebrows arched. "Ah_ Well my mom and auntie aren't the best of sisters, and she was the only one in the city that they could call. They knew she wouldn't do it willing so they offered money and she jumped at the chance, I guess." Rapunzel replied. "Well she totally gets the worst Aunt ever award," Jack frowned and it made Rapunzel giggle. At the sound his frown turned upside down.

"So how long have you been out of home schooling?" She asked now changing the subject. "Hmm well counting today, and including the days it took to move here and get settled? I'd say about 24 days in counting," Jack shrugged and Rapunzel froze. "What! So you just got out of home schooling? Oh wow!" She exclaimed looking at the boy who chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, yeah shocker I know. But I willingly stayed home school for so long for a reason. It was more like training then just schooling really," He stated thinking about everything he did in Russia. "What kinda training?" Rapunzel asked skeptical of the word. "Ah well you know the usual. Reading, Writing, Manners, Piano playing, Tai Chi training, oh and one of my uncles taught me how to sword fight." He said remembering all the things he'd learned and practiced over the years. Rapunzel was a speechless to say the least, but she somehow found the words to ask. "What_ would you _ need _ all _ that for?" She was wary of his answer, but very curious. "Oh. Right you probably can't tell, but I'm_" Jack cut off by a shout. "PUNZIE!"

The teens turned to the sound and Rapunzel smiled seeing a curly red headed girl running towards them dragging Hiccup along. "Morning Merida!" She waved happily at the girl. "Mornin!" The girl said with a smile and out of breath. "Hiccup saw ya out of the crowd and we ran to catch ya," The girl smiled as Hiccup was bent over trying to catch his breath. "We? Excuse me, but she ran to catch you and dragged me with her," The brunet corrected. The two girls giggled at their friend and Rapunzel shook her head at the two. "So, you heading to school? A bit early for you isn't?" Merida asked looking at her while Hiccup got himself together. The blonde nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah well Pascal sorta woke us up kinda early today." "Us?" Merida question and finally looked beside her to see a smiling Jack.

"Yep, my aunt scared Pascal out the apartment and he slid under a door that was a level below mine. Turns out it was his, and we ended up walking to school together again." She explained and Jack nodded silently. "Oh allow me to introduce my friends. Jack this" She pointed to Merida. "Is my best friend Merida, and this," she pointed to Hiccup, "Is my friend Hiccup." She whispered happy, "Their officially dating so don't get any ideas with Merida. No matter how pretty she is." Jack held his laughter. "RAPUNZEL!" The two shouted turning red. Rapunzel laughed and Jack soon fallowed in the fit. "I'm sorry! I like to brag about it!" She laughed, and Jack's laughter slowly came to a stop.

While Merida softly hit Rapunzel, Hiccup decided to meet Jack first. He walked up to the male and held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you. Like Punzie said I'm Hiccup." Jack shook his hand with a strong grip, which shocked the boy. He smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Jack Frost. Not to sound strange, but do you have cat?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded, "Yeah, a black one. How'd you know? "He asked the white haired male. "You smell like him. While like his shampoo really." Jack stated putting his hand in his pocket." Hiccup frowned in confusion, "What? You've met my cat? I've never met you man." Rapunzel chimed in to explain, "That's right Hiccup! He's the one that found Toothless and Pascal last weekend." She held her head high as the fact that she was right. Hiccup blink a few times and kept his confused expression.

Jack nodded, "I don't know how yet, but they found their way in my attic and we met. Sorry I didn't stick around after dropping them off I had a few things to take care off." The brunet nodded, and the three were interrupted by Merida. "Can we greet while walk? I wanna get to school on time lads." Rapunzel rolled her eyes and started walking. "That's a first," Hiccup snickered fallowing the two beside Jack.

* * *

><p>As they walked Hiccup spoke with Jack. "Rapunzel keeps calling up Sherlock, and says you've got serious hearing skills. That true?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Jack laughed lightly and shrugged, "Yeah I guess you could say that. Ears are kinda like my second eyes." "Oh? That's cool I guess. Thanks for finding Toothless. He can get into a bit of trouble sometimes." The brunet replied a bit confused, but over looked it for the time being. Merida was done scolding Rapunzel and confronted Jack with a skeptical frown. "Merida Donborch," She said walking between the two guys. Jack smiled down at her, "Nice to meet you. Jack Frost."<p>

Merida continued to size him up while they walked and he asked Hiccup how long the three of them were friends. Rapunzel decided to walk with Merida while the males talked. Strangely enough Hiccup found the other teen easy to talk to, though he was still a bit of mystery to him, he found his company comforting. The brunet didn't have many male friends and thought Maybe this guy Could be the first… maybe. They talked throughout the whole walk and even laughed a bit the few similarities they had, Hiccup didn't really feel an "after Rapunzel," vibe from the other male and was really starting to enjoy his company. As they entered the school, Rapunzel began talking with Jack again and Hiccup was dealing with glares from his girlfriend.

The four teens were stopped when Principle Moon said good morning to them. "Oh Good Morning Mr. Moon," Rapunzel smiled, he felt warm from her smile and did so in return. "I'm sorry to intrude on your morning conversing, but you three mind if I took Jack for a moment?" He asked with a smile. "Course' not Mr. Moon," Merida smiled and started walking away with Rapunzel. "See you class Jack," The blonde smiled with a wave. "I guess I'll catch you around too." Hiccup said waving and fallowing the girls, but he stopped and turned walking back to the boy. "Hey if ya don't have anywhere to sit at lunch our table is, ya know open for ya." Hiccup said kinda embarrassed. Jack smiled, "Cool, I'll keep that mind man. Thanks." He nodded and at the Principle and took his leave.

"Well aren't you popular?" Mr. Moon teased. Jack chuckled and grinned sheepishly, "It's just four people Mr. M." "Ah yes, but four people that notice you for who you and not for what you are," He noted. Jack shrugged, "Yeah not yet…" Mr. Moon arched an eyebrow, "You haven't told them?" He asked, Jack shrugged again. "I tried to tell Rapunzel this morning, but her friends showed up and I didn't want to interrupt their good mornings." Princeple Moon nodded understanding the the older man stated pointing at the teen, "Yes, but to be a true friend you must not keep such a serious notice sercret." Jack nodded knowingly, "I know sir, and I will. I just don't see it as serious as everyone else, but I know it's best if they know about it." Mr. Moon nodded at the boy's responsibility and smiled. "I got a call yesterday, from the Boogieman. I'm glad you two like my little gift," Mr. M gave a proud smile. Jack chuckled, "Yeah you certainly made his jaw drop." The school bell rang and students began to rush around them. "Hurry on to class now Jack, don't want you late on your second day," Mr. M shooed him away and Jack complied walking past him. But he stop and glanced back the man, "Thanks for looking out me Mr. M." The round man smiled, "Your welcome Mr. Frost." Jack chuckled before leaving for class.

* * *

><p>Jack walked down the crowded halls to his second class he kept a steady pace. But his pace changed slightly. Something was coming, but he was late to react when someone pressed their hand against his chest and crashed his back into a locker.<p>

The contact was loud and made his sensitive ears ring. But the culprit's voice got through the ringing. "So I know your new, and don't know how shit rolls around these halls, but that's why I'm heard to inform you pretty boy." Jack frowned at his voice and scrunched up nose at the smell of his breath. "That it's okay to come to school without brushing your teeth?" Jack asked trying to fight horrid morning breath off, more so then the guy. The guy growled and pulled his fist back punching the locker. The sound made Jack's ears ring again. "Listen white dye! Stay away from Rapunzel or I'll mess you face up so bad you won't be able to smell or see a damn thing!" He growled.

"Rapunzel? Oh I see what this is, ok. I'm assuming you were shot down?" Jack asked bluntly. The teen picked him and smashed him into the locker harder. "You must not have heard me clearly _" "Oh no I heard you just fine! You see I just don't care," Jack growled back which seemed to have taken the guy by surprised. "What's going on here!?" A teacher shouted. The bully dropped Jack and quickly left. Jack landed on his feet and confronted the worried adult.

* * *

><p>After her third class Rapunzel made her way happily to lunch. She walked into the slowly filling lunch room to see Merida and Hiccup already seated. But her happy mood went south seeing her two friend's faces. "What's wrong?" She asked a wary look on her face. Her two friends were silent. She gave them a hard look, "Guys. What. Happened?" After another second of silence Merida frowned and spoke, "It's that Frost lad!" "What about Jack?" Rapunzel frown sitting down. Hiccup was scanning the room, but stopped to look at her and rolled his eyes, breaking down to answer weakly. "Seems Dagger properly introduced himself by throwing Jack into a locker, and threatening him to stay away from you." Hiccup explained. "At least that's what the rumors say…" He quickly regretted his words, see her worriedly expression. "It's just rumors Punzie. No proof that any of its true lass!" Merida stated.<p>

"Yeah I'm sure Jack's fine," Hiccup stated continuing to look around the cafeteria for anything out of place. Rapunzel quickly stood, "I have to go see if he alright!" "Wait Blondie!? I'm going with ya_" Merida shouted, but Rapunzel was already out the door. She didn't get far when she ran into someone who caught her, "Whoa where's the fire Watson?" Jack smiled helping her stand. "Jack! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" She asked a bit surprised at his presences. "Coming to lunch. Hiccup invited me to sit with you guys this morning so I thought I'd give it shot." He shrugged. "Are you ok? I heard Dagger pushed you into the lockers and_" She was cut off by the boy. "So that's his name. Dagger? Wow, totally fits the way his breath smells." A giggled broke from the blondes lips, but she caught herself. "What? I mean, your ok? He didn't hurt you or scare you?" She asked worried and confused. Jack shook his head, "No, I've taken worse punch from my uncle and the only thing that scared me was his breath," he chuckled and she laughed pushing some hair out of her face.

They stood there in silence for amount and Rapunzel broke the silence. " Glad to see you're alright and I'm sure the others will think so too. Come on," She said walking inside the noisy room. "Lead the way," Jack bowed and fallowed her inside.

The noise hit Jack like a freight train. The different levels of voice and tones and sound had his ears ringing, but he kept his composure walking to the table. Once he sat down Hiccup immediately asked, "You ok man?" Jack took a deep breath and focus on one sound tuning the rest of them out. He found Hiccup's voice and nodded, "Yeah man I'm good. Word must travel fast around here." He said still bringing his over powered senses down. "Yeah, plus Dagger's pretty famous around here, and not for good reasons," He explained Jack nodded. "I could kinda tell by his lovely greeting. Good idea saying no to him Rapunzel." He winked at the girl. No one noted the blonde's soft blush, but Merida.

Rapunzel smiled playing with her hair, "Thanks. I just wish saying no didn't cause you so much trouble, and on your second day at that." Jack shrugged it off, "Eh, it's the curse of pretty girls, but it's cool. I mean if a guy like that is after you I would be looking out more so for then me." Merida frowned at the girl's deepening blush. Hiccup saw her blush this time and felt the heat of his girlfriend's anger, so he decided to change the subject. "So Jack. You brought your own lunch?" Hiccup said seeing the teen pull a container out his bag. Jack nodded, "My mom taught me how to cook and ever since I moved I've been making my own dinner.

This is just leftovers from last night." He said opening the bowl full of lasagna. "So where are ya from?" Merida asked trying to piece this guy together. "I was born and raised in the states till I was 13. Than my family and I moved to Moscow," he replied. Their eyes widened, "As in Russia?" Hiccup asked in shock. "Yeah my family and I lived with my uncles North, and Aster for about 5 years." "Oh wow you lived in Russia?! What made you wanna move all the way down here?" Rapunzel asked her eyes filled with excitement and curiosity. "Same reason as you. To live on my own, plus I few friends of the family here. Mr. M, was big help of this happening." He stated before taking a bit of his food. "As in the Principle? No wonder he addressed you by first name." Merida said understanding this morning's incident.

"Yeah He found the complex for me, helped me get into the school and even move in my place. I'm totally in debt to the guy." Jack laughed weakly ruffling the back of his head.

Rapunzel was about to ask him another question when a girl walked up to their table. She had pale blond hair in two thick pig tails that were in plats. Hiccup waved at the girl knowing her, "What's up Ruff?" He asked looking at her. She shrugged, "I don't know somebody told me that Principle Moon wanted Rapunzel, and sent me to tell'er." "Why you and where's Tuff?" Hiccup asked still confused. She shrugged again, "How the heck should I know!? And he's in a detention for a stink bomb prank we pulled." "How'd you get out?" The brunet asked, "I snuck out duh," She rolled her eyes leaving the table to go to her own.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll see you guys at study all, probably a call from my aunt." The blonde sighed and stood leaving. Jack listened to her go, and looked back at the two. "Does her aunt usually call her in the middle of a school day?" Jack asked the two nodded. "Yeah almost every bloody day!" Merida groaned at the annoying old women. "Hmm ok… why doesn't she just text her or call her cell phone when she's out of school?" He asked. "Rapunzel keeps her phone turned off when she's at school, and for some reason her aunt only texts her on weekends." Hiccup explained Jack gave a confused look and Hiccup nodded, "I know we think it's weird too."<p>

After finishing their lunch the bell rang for the end of the lunch period. The three packed up and headed out the large room with everyone else. Walking down the slightly crowded hallway to study hall Rapunzel came running at them. Merida saw the distressed, fearful look on her face and rush to her friend's side. "Punzie what's wrong? What your auntie say?" The red head asked only to see the blonde covering her mouth and shaking her head. Her watery eyes were covered by her flowing hair. "Rapunzel what is it?" Hiccup asked stand next to the two girls, Jack was walking over to comfort the girl as well.

"Rapunzel, please. Tell us what's wrong!" Merida begged holding her trembling friend. "Jack_" She said softly. "Wha?" Merida asked not hearing the girl clearly. "Jack? What about Jack?" Hiccup asked and Merida's head shot up glaring daggers at the white haired boy. "What did you do!?" She growled Jack took a defensive stance. "What? I didn't do anything_" He jumped back when Merida ran at him, and Hiccup grabbed her. "He couldn't have done anything Mer, he was with us the whole time." Merida looked at him, "But Punzie said_" "Jack." Jack looked at the blonde girl as walked over to him.

She hesitated, but reached her hand up to touch his face. She felt him jump slightly at the contact, and he blinked becoming accustomed to her warmth. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they were a beautiful, Caribbean blue fade into a pale, soft cerulean (sky) blue and a missing pupil, she held her breath. "Jack…are you really_"

* * *

><p>None of them were prepared for the fist that made swift contact with Jack's face, knock him out of Rapunzel's grip. Rapunzel gasped covering her mouth with bruised hands. "Punzie!" Merida rushed to aid her friend and Hiccup did the same. "Gosh! Pretty boy. Not only are you blind, but you gotta be deaf too." Dagger sighed cracking his knuckles walking up to the boy.<p>

Jack rubbed his check to calm the pain frowning, "No my hearing is just fine. But your might not be. She was asking me question, and you interrupted." Someone shouted fight and seconds later a small crowd surrounded the two. "Oh no," Hiccup side under his breath knowing what was about to happen.

"What did you do to her to make her cry?" Jack frowned at him. Dagger laughed at the sight, "I simply told her the truth. What kind of girls goes for a guy who can't even see!? But rejects me!" He laughed at the thought. "What?" Merida and Hiccup said together, the crowd of student were shocked too. Dagger gave a toothy grin at this reaction, and played off the crowd, knowing the embarrassment would easily break Jack. "OH! You didn't tell them?! Were you not going too? I mean I can understand why, not being able to see is pretty lame, but_"

The muscular teen was silenced, by Jack's lower palm upper cut the bully in his chin. The force lifted the other male off his feet and on his back. Jack's voice was a bit deeper and his eyes a shade darker, "That information was not yours to tell," He glared at the teen across from him. Dagger stood wiping some blood off his now busted lip, he gave another wicked grin and the sight of red. "You don't wanna fight freak," he warned with a smirk. "Your right," Jack put his bag down and kicked it away, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders and looked at Dagger.

"So I won't." He motioned with his hand for the male to come at him, and the older male did. Running like a bull Dagger formed a fist and Jack let it hit him. He didn't wince at the pain, but sighed, "Figures." He easily caught the other fist of the opposite hand and lifted it before bending it back in the opposite direction. Dagger winced at the force and growled, "What the hell are you doing?" Jack kept a straight face and replied, "Not fighting." He jabbed the fingertips of his free hand into Dagger's arm pit, making his right arm go lip.

Dagger stepped back in shock at the nonexistent feeling of his right arm. "What the hell did you do!?" He shouted using his one good arm to punch him. Jack raised his arm blocking the hook punch, and jabbing his right hands finger tips into the other armpit. With both hand now limp and useless Jack did a swift sweep kick and Dagger was on his back once again. "You'll have some trouble getting back up without, these" Jack said waving his hands.

He stood over the struggling male, "There are three things I'm going to warn you of never doing again. 1. Don't hit girls. 2. Don't interrupted a conversion. And 3. Stay out of other people's business." He glared and walked away from the poor excuse of a bully and got his bag. He walked over and gentle helped the shocked Rapunzel up and held her close to help her keep her balance. He stopped and turned to back to him, "And if I'm so lame. At this moment… what does that make you?" He questioned and left the crowd in silence, while Dagger squirmed on the floor in a blind rage.

* * *

><p>Jack walked quickly and Rapunzel had trouble keeping up, as did Hiccup and Merida. "Hey! Slowdown will ya!" Merida shouted as she and Hiccup caught up with him. Rapunzel looked up at the male as his white hair covered his face. "Jack are you o_" She was cut short when the teen picked her up and carried her bridal style to the nurses office. When Jack walked in the nurse looked surprised to see the two. "She got hurt during an altercation so I brought her here." Jack explained and sat Rapunzel down. "You look worse than her honey," The nurse motioning to Jack leaned against the wall exhausted. "I'm fine ma'am just take care of her first." He said out of breath and leaning his head against wall.<p>

After Rapunzel's hand was bandaged up, and Jack's face was tended to. The four teens were sent to the Principal's office. Each teen told their side of the story and were released. As they walked out Mr. Moon fallowed them. "Jack." He spoke clearly and softly so only his ears would caught it. Jack turned his head to the man and he spoke," Bunnymund would be proud," he said with a smile and Jack couldn't hold his own grin as they walked to study hall with late passes.

In study hall all four teens sat together, in an awkward silence. Hiccup was first the break the ice. "So Jack. Is it true that your, ya know?" Jack was leaning back in his chair rocking back and forth. He stopped and faced the other male, "I can't see you Hiccup, but I'm not blind. Remember when I told my ears were my second eyes?" He smirked. Hiccup chuckled, "Yeah I guess I get why now."

"Good, but do ya think I should've left Dagger Breath some mint? I mean was just_ ugh" Jack shivered and Hiccup laughed. "I'll say this Frost I didn't trust ye at first." Merida stated bringing herself into the conversation. "But a sight like that ya may have got it," she smirked. "Does that mean your my friend now?" He asked. "I'll consider it, but not confirm." She replied and Jack shrugged, "Eh I'll take that."

He looked at the blonde across from him. She's been quite for some time, but he could hear her breathing. "Rapunzel? You mad at me?" He asked worried that he had upset her. "What!? Oh no! I mean you saved me! It's just… you. I mean… I'm sorry." She said softly. Jack placed the chair back on the ground and gave the girl his full attention.

"For what? For being a good friend and treating me like everyone else. For bring me into your group of friends when I'm clearly an outsider?" He shrugged and Rapunzel quickly protested. "But Jack your_" "Sightless?" He questioned. "I may not see like you and everyone else, but I am certainly not blind. I hear. I touch. I taste. These three senses are all the eyesight I need to live an everyday life, like all of you. I didn't care if you found out that I was blind, and I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." He explained, "Than why didn't ya tell us?" Merida asked. Jack shrugged, "To be honest. I forget. I'm so use to just living life I don't see being blind as "being blind". He sighed, "I mean sure sometimes I have to feel around a few things to get my barring, but after that I'm good. My memory is photographic, by touch. My hearing is training to its fullest existent. My sense of smell is spot on and my taste is very sensitive. With these three powers I'm just like everybody else. So please treat me like you have been. Cause I'm not goanna change now that you guys know." He said laying back again. "Agreed?" He asked. "You got me man," Hiccup shrugged. "Ai I suppose you're not all bad," Merida smirked. Rapunzel looked at her friends in awe and stood up leaving her chair. Jack jumped at the contact of her hugging him from behind, but he quickly relaxed in her hold.

Her voice smiled, "I finally snuck up on you Sherlock." Jack smirked and chuckled, flicking her forehead, "There's a first time for everything Watson." "Ah Hey! No hitting girls, remember." She wined holding her head and he pressed his thumb on the burning spot and pain went away. "Hey_ How did you do that?" She asked looked down at the boy who gave his signature smile, "Elementary Dear Rapunzel." She stared at him wide eyed then broke into laughter. Merida sighed placing her cheek in her palm. "She likes him," she sighed. "Yep," Hiccup sighed at the sight. "But not like Rider," Merida noted. "Nope," Hiccup agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>IT TOOK ALL DAY! And I JUST finished it, but it was well worth it!<br>I love you guys and I know it's a lot happening in the Chapter, you can't tell it wasn't worth the read.  
>Sorry I haven't given you Jack back story but it will be the FIRST thing done in Chapter 11!<br>**

**So with that Review and share your love...**

**I'm going to take a shower and drop dead. **

**Lots of Love guys**

**Agi out**


	12. Chapter 11:The Sacrifice of Sight Part 1

**Hey Guys! Chapter 11 here starting the tale of how Jack became blind. I decided to break the story up into two parts. One today, the next Saturday or Sunday!**

So I didn't waste time with the setting desription for the four teens, just assume it;s after school. most likely at Rapunzel's place. Hiccup and Merida are here too, but I just wanted to tell Jack's stroy. SO HERE'S THE FIRST PART! Enjoy and Review.

**Later guys**** Agi out!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: The Sacrifice of Sight (Part 1)<p>

Ever since I was little I always loved the snow. It was one of the many things my family and I all had in common. I was born in a little town called Burgess. My mom was a school teacher, and my dad was a professional snowboarder. My dad wasn't home much when I was younger, but every winter we'd go to Russia for the holidays. It was a tradition to see my Uncles North, and Aster, and my aunt Tooth. My Uncle North, along with being a toymaker also owned a private ski resort. My father taught me how to snowboard and signed me up for piano lessons, when I turned 6. After that first two lessons, I fell in love with the sport and the piano. I would practice each song my teacher taught me early in the mornings, and ride the slopes all day with my dad, till my mom scolded us to come inside.

We'd go inside and have dinner and family time, but first thing in the morning I was out on the slopes. My dad would always bug me to wear safety goggles, but I never listened. I loved the experience of riding so much that I didn't wanna miss a thing.

The goggles always got in the way to me, they'd caused me to fall, or miss jumps and kinda took the fun out of the rush of the ride. Whenever I rushed down a hill it felt like I could see the wind, like I could pin point the design of every snowflake that passed me. My parents thought there was nothing that could take me from the slope not even the piano, and neither did I. Then Emma was born. My dad retired after my little sister was born and opened up a snowboard shop in Burgess. I was ecstatic to have a baby sister. My aunt had 5 little girls and they were all younger than me so I was used to playing with little kids, and loved it.

When she finally learned to walk Emma would fallow me everywhere. When we'd go to Moscow for Christmas and my dad, uncles and I would go snowboarding, she'd cry because she couldn't come with us. So I'd stay behind and play with her and mom in the snow. Emma changed the usual traditions of just snowboard, storytelling, and eating Christmas dinner. We started baking traditions, singing carols together, and having family snowball fights. She made having a great family even greater.

Emma didn't like snowboarding as much as I did, but she loved ice skating. Even though she'd never done it before she loved watching it on TV and totally freaked out when I told I knew how. She begged me to teach her. I told I would taking her to pond near the cabin and show her, when she was old enough.

And I did. I was 13 and she was 6, I promised my parents I'd take care of her and we'd stay on the trail through the woods to pond. My mom packed us a lunch and told us to be home before sun down. We left and headed down the trail. It was about a 15 minute walk to the clearing and once we were there we wasted no time. I taught her the basics and she got them down easily, it didn't take long for us to lose track of time, skating and having a blast.

It was late noon and the wind was starting to pick up, I told her it was time to go. She begged for 5 more minutes and even though the wind was getting stronger I couldn't say no. So 5 minutes later we packed up our gear and headed down the trail. What started off as slightly stronger wind turned into large gusts that probably would have push Emma down easily, if I didn't walk in front of her. I gave her my ski goggles to shield her eyes and my scarf to keep the wind off her lower face. I was accustomed to the cold and harsh wind.

Even so, I had trouble fighting the wind, as it was accompanied by pouring snow. We somehow found ourselves in a snow storm minutes after starting down the trail. I held Emma on my back to keep the wind from her face and tried to keep her warm. As we walked the path was beginning to fade due the snow fall. Luckily I remembered the path photographically and could continue, that is until I heard the growling in the depths of the woods.

My sister must have heard it as well, because she gripped my neck tighter and began to tremble. I didn't slow down in my speed, but picked up the pace. More growls could be heard coming closer and my speed walking quickly turned into running. A pack of four wolves shot from the trees after us. I held Emma closer to my back and did want any big brother would do.

I ran, and got prepared to **protect her at all cost.**

I didn't take much time looking back, I could hear them closing in on us. As I ran two of the wolves began to keep up with me and run at my sides putting me in between them, while the other two stayed behind us. I looked around for anything that I use to stop this attack, and down the path I spotted what looked like a branch sticking out of the ground. I told my sister to hang on and ran as fast as my legs could go, passing the two wolves I picked up the branch. It turned out to be more like a staff with a hook on the top. Regardless it was the closest thing I had to a weapon.

The first wolf I saw it whacked away with the hook of the staff. Hearing it yelp and the sound of it slide on the snow, made me grip the staff tighter. The growling became fiercer and my sisters grip more constricting. I glanced back to see the wolf in the rear inches from my sister's free leg; planting my foot down I turn and swung the staff. The back of the hook made contact with the dog and sent it into a tree. I used this moment to move my sister, so she could hold on to my neck in front of me. This was safer for her, but a disadvantage for me, and it was quickly known. She shouted my name….

Unexplainable pain blossomed from my back and went through my body, but before I could reach for it my body ran off the pain. I swiftly turned off the trail and into the woods to try and lose the two remaining wolves. Dodging through trees and fighting the pain I stopped at a shallow river. The wolves were seconds behind us. The river was frozen; I ran across, and they fallowed. Inches from the other side, the last step I took cracked the ice. It happened fast and neither I nor the wolves were ready for it. I threw Emma harshly to the other side, I saw her hit and roll on the snow before going under with the canines. The chill was overbearing and the shock was mind numbing, but** I was still alive.**

Which meant **I still had to move.**

Coming out of the water was a feeling of relief and horror.

I was alive. **But for how long?**

My sister called my name and rushed to my side in tears. I looked up seeing her alive, breathing, but not completely safe. I looked to the opposite side of the river to see the equally freezing wolves limp out the water. My head dropped back into the snow, as I continued to catch my breath.

**However long was needed to get her home.**

What might have been minutes felt like hours as I laid there, breathing life back into my body. I finally stood up and took my sister's hand. She asked what we were going to do. I said get her home. For the remainder of the night we found a nearby cave and took shelter inside. I made a fire and we ate a small amount of the leftover snacks that our mom packed for us. Emma slept and I stayed up to keep watch. The next morning we heading back to the trail. It wasn't hard to find seeing as the cave we stayed in was a part of the ski slopes, it made navigating easier, but the trip would take a while. We walked all day, we only stopped for a snack break and if Emma got tired I would simply carry her. Once I got back to the pathway the trail was not passable. Trees, and fragments of the woods destroyed by the storm blocked our way.

That being said we had to try and find a new route. I headed back towards the cave and we spent another night inside. We search for two more days till a miracle happened. I walked with Emma on my back, I kept my head forward fighting to see what looked like a clearing in the trees. Voices. I heard voices and my body moved faster. "They've got to be around here somewhere!" "I know mate we'll find'em keep looking." I heard some voices shout. I knew the voices as clear as day, but before I could say a word Emma beat me to it. "Daddy! Uncle Aster!" "EMMA!?" I smiled at my dad's voice. "Over here!" She shouted and I heard their footsteps coming closer.

I smiled at their blurry figures. We made it, she made it, and we were safe. My vision was hazy, I was so tired and relieved that my legs gave way. Emma was on my back so she was fine, and she got off calling my name worried. I heard my dad and my uncle, as I turned over on my back. I looked up at the night sky and saw the moon. Everything was blurry for most of this day and even worse in the night. Everything but the moon. It was clear, so big and so bright. It beamed down at with a proud smile and told me everything was alright. It told me I was going to be fine. But the moon and all its beauty was the last thing I ever saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't Jack heroic!? That boy is a serious family man!<br>And I do hope you love my Frost Family. You'll get more dialogue next chapter and get to know how Jack and his family ****struggled with his blindness. **

**All the emotional drama will happen in Chapter 12. Today you guys got the action!**

**Hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!**

**Review and read on! Bye guys!**


	13. Chapter 12:The Sacrifice of Sight Part 2

**The Truth will make you feel! lol Part 2 is up and I love it!**

**I hope you do too. Now side note: I'm not a medical expert, but I did my research and tried to make it all make sense. God I hope I succeeded. **

**Anyway here you guys go Please Review and Enjoy**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Sacrifice of Sight (Part 2)<p>

I felt the softness of the snow I laid in. It was fresh and the chill was comforting, like it was something I was born in. I didn't want to leave this comfort. I didn't want to leave the snow. When I finally made myself get up a rush came over me, and it I felt like was floating, no flying. It was like a dream… I saw the moon and the starry night sky as I hovered in the air. I was, "Jack Frost". Like The Jack Frost. I laughed and started freaking out. The first thing I thought was "I gotta show Emma!" I told the wind to take me home and it pushed me through the sky. Landing back in Burgess, right next to the river by my house. No one was there, and I couldn't help but feel that something… was very wrong. I called for my mom, than my dad, but got no reply. So I called for Emma, and she said my name. I ran to her voice, it cried out my name. She begged me to wake up. I didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't care I had to find her. I had make sure she was safe. I had to find my family. I had to find my light in the darkness, but when I looked all I heard were voices and all I found was darkness.

I couldn't see. I couldn't speak. But I could feel. I could smell. And I could hear.

My mother crying, my father shouting, my uncles and aunts grieving. But I could feel this tiny touch, with a strong grip on my hand. It was like I was alive, but wasn't able to prove it to myself, because I couldn't see anything. No light, no color, no images, not even a blur. I was terrified. But this tiny shaking, hand, seemed to be more terrified then me. I fought to find my voice, "Emma?" The grip loosened up and a gasp was heard. Then my name, "Jack!? He's awake?" The touch was gone and my fear increased, but then I heard. "Mommy, Daddy! He's awake! He's awake!" Emma's voice was bright and made me smile.

She was alright, she was safe… but how was I?

"Jack?" I heard and replied, "Mom?" "Oh thank goodness you're awake!" She sounded happy, but I didn't understand. "I'm not dreaming?" I asked. "No honey." She said her voice smiling, but I didn't smile. I lifted my head and felt something wrapped around my face and asked, "If I'm not dreaming… Why can't I see you?" She was silent and I heard her holding tears. "Because… you're eyes are covered dear." She said weakly. "Why" I asked. "Because you're… I…." She took a deep shaky breath and I heard what sounded like her leaving the room.

Then I heard my dad's voice. "Son?" He voice was raspy and weak, it could've been from the shouting I heard. "Dad? I can't see you either. What's going on?" He took a deep breath like my mother, and spoke. "You're in the hospital son. You saved you sister and_" His breath shook again, and he mumbled. "This is my fault." "What's your fault? Dad?" I sat up in a rush and something sparked a pain in my back. I cried out and felt a strong hand block my forward motion, and hold my shoulder.

This pain was like someone set my back on fire, but the flame took forever to go out. "Jack! Don't move… You got hurt and the wound is just beginning to heal." I was shaking, but father's voice sounded close and right next to me. "Dad… what is going on?" I cried and felt my eyes burn with the equal pain of my back. I screamed holding the bandages that wrapped around face and felt my body go into a blaze in pain. My dad shouted for what must have been a doctor, because in seconded I was surrounded by shouts and someone giving orders to knock me out.

A small pain pricked my arm and everything was dark again. I woke up some time later, but this time to voices conversing. I didn't move in fear of the pain, and didn't speak in fear of the response. I just listened. "So doctor how's he looking?" My father asked and the doctor sighed. He explained, "His attack wounds are healing well and the hypothermia has not caused any serious internal damage to his body. Although his body temperature may be permanently altered to a few degrees colder than the average human, but it's not life threatening. Unfortunately his eye condition shows no signs of improving." "Well is there any type of surgery or medicine that we could use to improve it?" My father asked. "We won't know for sure until he regains consciousness and the swelling around his eyes go down completely." I heard my father sigh and silence filled the room, it only took seconds for me to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up for the third time to something different. There was a since of light around me, but I was in silence. I must have been alone. The feeling of bandaged around my eye were gone, and my face felt lighter. So nimble that I lifted my head up to the ceiling without thinking about. I flinched preparing for pain, but none came. Then I realized looking up I noticed the light in the room getting brighter. "You have a sense of where the light is in the room. That's a good sign." A dark voice startled me, but I knew it from somewhere. My eyes widened as my body turned towards the voice, but a hand covered them. "M… Mr. Black?" I asked confused.<p>

I heard his voice again, "Yes, Frost it's me. I heard about your condition and thought I'd come by and see how my student was doing. They took the bandages off you eye, and the swelling has gone down tremendously, but they wish for you to keep your eyes closed for at least a week or so depending on the time it takes your corneas to completely heal." He removed his hand, and continued to speak. "Keep them closed while I dim the lights for you." I heard his movement come to an end when he sat back down next to me. "Where is my Mom and Dad," I asked. "At your Uncle's with you little sister and Aunt. North decided to stay and Aster will be keep them updated on your condition." I frowned, "They left me here? How long have I been out? What did the doctors say about me?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice. "You were asleep on and out for two weeks Jack. Please understand that they never left your side during that time. They were practically forced to go home earlier this morning," Pitch explained and I was silent. "What's wrong with me? What did the doctors say," I finally asked. He was silent, just like my mom and just like my dad… Why wouldn't anyone tell me?

His voice caught me off guard, or at least that's what I told myself. "You have a sever eye condition called photokeratitis, or snow blindness. Due the extreme exposure your eyes have received over the years to strong UV rays, your corneas have been brutally burned. They have ran four tests on you so far. With you completely conscious and not intoxicated with pain medication they'll more than likely run one or two more." I listened to him explain all this in disbelief, but realization hit me.

Two weeks.

For two weeks tests were run. For two weeks I didn't see anyone, but I heard them speak. I'd been blind for two weeks. "What about my sister? How is she?" I found myself asking, and heard him chuckle. "She is healthy and just as worried as your parents. That being said," I heard him stand. "I'm going to give them a call and tell them you're awake. The doctors well be in shortly… and Jack. If you see the truth of all this as I have. You know living from now on is not going to be easy, but it's up to you to make your life a life worth living." His words were numb to me at the time.

* * *

><p>Few days later I found myself in my room at my Uncle North's house. I didn't have to keep my eyes closed, but I found there was no need open them because I'd see nothing.<p>

I was diagnosed to be permanently blind, at the age of 13.

I didn't see black or white, I either saw darkness or light. I would know when the sun came up and when it went down. My bed had always been next to the window, and the curtains were only opened slightly. It was enough to get light into my room and keep my eyes away from the sun rays. Every morning I'd wake to someone knocking on my door and bringing me breakfast. I'd heard just about everyone's voice, my mom, my dad, Uncle North, and Aster, Aunt Tooth, even Pitch. They each came by to either feed me, talk to me, take care of me or comfort me. But nothing was comforting. Nothing was the same, and I had nothing worth opening my useless eyes for.

For weeks I sat in bed, sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness that was to be my new life. I felt useless, I felt like my life was pointless. What good would I be to anyone? How can I help my family when I couldn't even help myself? What kind of big brother can protect his sister when he can't even see her? It was like my life lost all meaning. I couldn't fallow in my father's footsteps. I couldn't continue to make my mother proud. I could no longer play with or protect my sister. It didn't surprise me or anyone when I fell into a state of depression. I stopped talking and locked people out by silence. Every time someone came to speak to me I heard, but I never listened.

One night when everyone was asleep, I was awake. Sharing the silence with what I assumed with the light of the moon, that shined in my room. Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Jack?" I looked to the door. Her voice was soft, "Well... I know I haven't come to… to visit or see you, and I'm really sorry for that, but mommy told me not and, and I was afraid you… Well what I mean is, it's dark outside so it won't hurt you and I just wanted to know if may be you'd… wanna build a snowman?" I replied in disbelief and anger, "No, Emma I can't see." "I know you can still do it! You could touch the snow and we could_" "Go away Emma." I ordered and was met with silence. "O…ok" She whispered and the silence returned.

The next day I woke in the afternoon, the sunlight was low in my room. Someone left me lunch and after feeling around to grab it, I ate and sat in my silence, but something faint caught my ears. The crunching of snow, the faint sounds of struggled pushing and pulled. Emma? What was she doing? I faced the window to hear more snow crunching and struggling. Finally it came to a stop, but something horrible fallowed this silence… Crying. My eyes widened at the sound and my body reacted, rushing out the room and down the stairs. I was out the door in second's right by the window to clearly hear my little sister crying. "I did this," I said weakly and walked to her. "Jack?" She sniffled, "What are you doing out here?" "Why are you crying?" I asked, she was silent. "Because_*Sniff* I'm a bad little sister… I mean *Sniff*_ it's my fault that your blind, and I'm so useless that I couldn't help you like everyone else. And mommy and daddy are worried about you, but won't talk to me and, and, and_ *Sniff* Jack I'm sor _"

I cut her off with a hug. The feeling of her in my arm was comforting. "Jack? Jack your shaking. Are you cold?" She asked, and I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I made you worry… But Emma I don't regret anything. I'd go blind a thousand times over if it meant you were safe. As long as I can hear you voice and know that you're alright, I'm fine. And I don't need eyes to see that you're a great little sister and I love you." I smiled and let her go only to have her arms clamp around my neck. "I love you too Jack!" Her voice smiled and we shared each others warmth. In the moment I knew I found my light in the dark. I put her down and smiled. She spoke first, "Jack do you_" "Jackson Frost!? GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

My mom shouted from my window and we both laughed. "Next time Emms," I smiled at her and we went inside hand in hand. When we walked to the first stair I picked her up like I always did, walked up the porch steps and into the house. Once inside I put her down, but she grabbed my pants leg calling my name. "Yeah?" I asked, "You brought me like you always did." She pointed out and I shrugged, "Yeah so?" "You did that by yourself." Her voice was high and excited. I smirked and tapped my head, "Photographic memory Emms remember?" "Yeah, but if you can remember what you use to see. Do you think you can remember what you feel, and hear, or, or smell," She asked excited. I was confused, but only for a moment and smiled. "I don't see why not. If I practice, I'm pretty sure I could." She corrected me, "I know you could!"

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke to an alarm I set, and struggled to set dressed on my own (but I did it), and before the knock came to my door I opened to hear my little sister gasp. I smiled down at her, "Hey sis. You still wanna build that snowman?" After that my family and I decided to move in with Uncle North. Dad sold his shop in Burgess, and we were home schooled. My mom taught Emma, while Pitch taught me. I learned to read and write in braille the old fashion way, but it took too long and the books were annoying.<p>

So my uncle North made a set of personal tablets and electronics for me, I could us to write, read and enjoy the internet again. My Uncle Aster began teaching me tai chi, while my Uncle North showed me how to fight with swords and staffs. I figured out how to cook with my nose with my mom, and my Aunt Tooth helped me get used to living in the outside world again.

For 5 ½ years I practiced everything I learned, and used everything I was given to get my life back on track. I found myself regaining my confidence, and strength and began to realize that there was nothing wrong with me. I could live a normal life like anybody else, with or without eyesight.

That being said I wanted to get out of that house. I was tired of being trapped inside and keeping my sister inside along with me. Granted we had a bunch of fun in that house. Not a moment went by that I wasn't smiling at the sound of my family. Funny how I wanted to consume myself in darkness, alone with my curse and come to find that sound was my light and comfort. Hearing was my favorite sense. Touching was a close second, but hearing was my new way of seeing, and I wanted to see new things. After begging my parents and meeting Mr. M, who was an old friend of the family and Pitch. They agreed to let me move to Berk on my own.

But before I left I did do one thing that may have terrified my family more than moving overseas. I hit the slopes with my dad. He was wary, but I guess after seeing me hit a few hills he was right by my side for the ride. We'd become pretty distant after my accident and just couldn't connect like we use too. But it's like in a week… my last week, we regained that connection and it stands till this day.

While I put my things on the plain everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><em>"You stay outta trouble you hear Frostbite, and don't forget your morning and afternoon training!" "You got it Uncle Kangaroo." He pointed at me, "Watch it mate." "Remember to brush your teeth and know your home like that back of your hand." "Yes auntie Tooth." She kissed me. <em>

_"You'll be back for Christmas no?" "And mess a yearly tradition? Of course North." He laughed, "That is boy! Remember Keep weapons clean and in safe place." I nodded. "Well Frost, you did it. It took a lot of hard work, long nights and headaches, but you did it. Now tell me Jack, What do you think of your life?" I smiled at Pitch. "A life worth living sir."_

_ "Jack," I faced my mom. "Study hard, and make sure you eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. Thank Mr. Moon when you see him and don't forget to call. You got all that young man?" "Yes, ma'am every word." She showered in kisses and hugs. "Son." "Dad." "Call when you land, and make sure you have all your things…" He was silent and so was I. "I'm proud of you son. You did an amazing thing, and had an amazing sacrifice, but you turned that sacrifice into a hell of a gift." He chuckled, I did too and was taken aback by his hug. "I'm proud to call you my son Jackson. Stay safe." I returned his hug with just as much love. I let go and headed to the gate only to turn and pick up my running little sister into a hug. _

_She laughed and I smiled at her arms around my neck. She'd been crying, I could smell the salt from her tears. "I'm goanna miss you," I smiled. "I'm goanna miss you more," She said sweetly. "I'm goanna miss you most," I chuckled and hugged her one more time. "Do you have to go?" "No, but I want to see new things and live life on my own. And I want you to see new thing, make new friends and have fun. So you can be ready to live on your own when it's time." "Ok…" Her voice pouted. "Come on Emms. Do it for me?" "Ok, but only because you're my hero Jack," "Thanks sis," I smiled and put her down. She ran back to the family and rushed back to me. "Don't forget this," She said and place the wooden staff I used to save us in my hand._

"_You may be my hero, but you can be clumsy at times." "Hey!?" I arched an eyebrow, she giggled, "Be careful Jack." I smiled at nodded, "You got it Emm."_

I turned away hearing my families goodbyes, and started my new life here in Berk. Jack smiled at the three teen not needing to see their studded faces, and couldn't help but laugh at the awkward silence. "I told you guys it was a long story," He chuckled. "Ai, but it was_" Merida said wide eye trying to find the word. "It was_, "Hiccup searched for the word too. "Incredible," Rapunzel said with wide eyes and a smiled. Jack gave a sheepish grin at the group, "Thanks for listening."

* * *

><p><strong>So NOW YOU KNOW!<br>Did you like it? Was it emotional enough for you? Did I make you feel?**

**I had the story of his accident ready before I even started writing the story lol. It took a bit a research. I wanted** **to relate the accident to snow, and what Jack Frost was about.**

**I think it turned out nicely, now it's time to develop friendships, make some romance, a little drama and a bunch of fun times. YAY!**

**Chapter 13 will be up next weekend, till then ladies and gentlemen, Review and Read on!  
><strong>

**Agi out**


	14. Chapter 13: What do you hear?

**Hey guys! I know I've been away and I'm sorry, but hey school is a selfish bitch and can get needed at times. I'm sure you all know what I mean.**

**But that's come to a nice little pause with now being on spring break and all! SO let the week filled uploading begin!**

***sings* I'm so excited!**

**Anyway a little Chapter 13 to die down the drama and bring some character development and little bit of Jackunzel. So please enjoy.**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: What do you hear?<p>

After the three teens gathered their emotions, the four decided to hang out the fallowing weekend. After a few snacks and some phone number exchanges Hiccup and Merida took their leave, while Rapunzel accompanied Jack on the walk back to his apartment. "So that's why you were home schooled for so long?" The blonde asked walking down hall with Jack. The white haired teen nodded, "It wasn't by force, but my parents weren't too happy about it. But they came to terms with it and my mom calls me every day to make sure I'm ok and my sister calls to talk my ear off. I love every moment of it," He laughed weakly and it made Rapunzel smile.

"My mother called me every day as well, even though nothing exciting happens she still asked how my day went. I can see why you sister talks your ear off, she probably really misses you. I've always wanted a young sibling," She smiled. "I do too, I knew when I decided to leave home, the sound of her voice would be the thing I missed the most. And though their great having a little sister can be a bit frustrating at times, but the good always out ways the bad." He stated and the blonde nodded stopping at his apartment door. Jack unlocked the door.

"Well thank you for listening to my story. And sorry for not telling you all about me being blind, but just promise me something…" Jack said his tone becoming deeper and his eyes looked serious. "Sure what is it?" Rapunzel asked slightly frightened by his hollow blue eyes. "Don't treat me any different from how you have since you met me. Ok?" He asked and she was silent. Jack wasn't prepared for the small arms to wrap around his waist at such speed. "I promise. You trusted us enough to tell us about a serious part of your life, on top of that you saved me from Dagger today, and even though you didn't know me as well one should. You didn't run from him, even though everyone else would. So you not only your sister's hero, but now… I guess you're my hero too." Jack stood there wide eyed and shocked at the words and contact, it made him smile, "Thanks Punzie."

He hesitated, but placed his hand on her soft blonde hair, knowing that she didn't realized what she was doing and in that second Rapunzel quickly pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry, I_ got a little carried away_ there," She was kinda happy he couldn't see her cheeks turning a light pink as she played with her hair avoiding eye contact.

Jack smirked and nodded, "Its fine. You should get back upstairs before Pascal gets into trouble." Rapunzel couldn't hide her giggle and nodded, "Your right knowing him. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you don't mind walking to school with me again." She said the last sentence softly and Jack nodded. "I'll meet on the elevator Watson," He joked and she laughed, starting down the hall. "See you then Sherlock," She smiled and left in him the doorway. He didn't close it until he heard her walk into the elevator.

The next day Jack woke up to the usual silence, still no use to it. But found it easier to get up seeing as he had someone to meet this morning. After a cold shower, he got dressed and cooked a quick breakfast. At a quarter to 8 the white haired teen walked out his apartment as the elevator stopped on his floor. He wrapped the scarf around his next and walked to the opening doors. "You times it perfectly!" Rapunzel exclaimed with an open mouth. Jack chuckled and nodded, "After the second day I sorta figured out the timing pattern." "That's amazing," The blonde smiled still in awe. Jack just shook his head as they walked out the elevator and into the city streets.

The walk to school was filled with conversation, of Rapunzel asking about Jack's training, and what how he could walked to school so easily. "I use my memory of what I smell as landmarks for me to know when and where to turn. But I'm sure there are places I have yet to "see," I mean this city by be small, but it's still new to me." He explained. "Oh! Hiccup and I could show you around. He knows this place like the back of his hand, because he grew up here and his dad being the mayor and all." Rapunzel rambled, but covered her mouth at the statement she'd made.

Jack smirked with a light frown, "Were you suppose to tell me that?" She gave an embarrassed and regretful smile, while laughing out "Sorry. No, I mean well… You were bound to find out sooner or later. But guess that's still not a good reason to have said that." She laughed sheepishly, "I'm tend to get carried away with talking. Especially when I meet new people. Sorry again." Jack shrugged and smiled down at her, "I'm sure Hiccup will understand, won't you?" Jack asked facing up to where the brunet was walking towards them.

"I'll understand what?" Hiccup asked with an arched eyebrow. Rapunzel looked at her friend's sunned appearance then back at Jack. "How did you_" She pointed at Hiccup the Jack. "I smelt the shampoo from his cat," Jack explained. "You can smiled Toothless's shampoo on me?" Hiccup asked with wide eyes. Jack nodded his head and the male, "Yeah it's one of the few things I remember from playing him a few days ago." "That's pretty cool," Hiccup chuckled and Jack just shrugged. They continued walking to school when Jack asked Hiccup, "Where Merida?"

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup wondering where her friend was as well, but remembered that today was Wednesday. "She has archery practice today. Our school has a team and she's the captain." He explained, and Jack faced him wide eyed. "An archery team? Seriously? I've never heard of a school with archery team. That's awesome," he grinned and Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah we didn't have one until she came to the school." Jack was really intrigued by this. It was reasons like this at Jack was looking forward to going to a public school with other kids his age. "So she made up a Berk archery? How many members are their?" "6 if you count Merida," Hiccup replied.

"I've never heard of archery team. Do they have competitions?" Jack asked, and Rapunzel replied. "Yep, they usually have them in the spring and summer, while they practice in the winter and fall." "I'm sure she'll invite you to a game when the season begins," Hiccup smiled at the white haired male. Jack smiled a bit bigger his excitement clearly showing, "Sweet. I can't wait." Hiccup smiled at the sight and Jack smiled and Rapunzel elbowed him mouthing, "I told you so, Good guy right?" The brunet rolled his eyes and nodded and the blonde making her giggle. "You guys suck at hiding stuff," Jack stated walking up the school stairs.

They looked at the back of his head, and Jack smirked turned back to smile at them his eyes closed. "Your lips make sounds even if you don't want them too. I don't know what you said, but I'm gonna assume it was nice," He chuckled walked into the school. The two teens stood at the foot of the steps once again amazed and confused at the hearing abilities the male possessed.


	15. Chapter 14: Metal leg and No eyes

**Hey guys Chapter 14 is here and there's more where that came from. Stay tune for this week. **

**So this chapter is the beginning of a good old fashion Bromance. Hiccup and Jack get their "becoming friend's time.**

**Please Review and Read on!  
>Agi out<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Metal leg and No eyes (Know Words)<p>

Hiccup walked down the halls to his next class, with the usual lonely feeling he got around this time of day. As much as he hates to admit it Hiccup loved company. He'd spent most of his childhood alone and was use to the loneliness, but after getting a five course meal of friendship the brunet was full of happiness and pride. Now don't misunderstand he had other friends besides Merida and Rapunzel. A feisty blonde name Astrid was his childhood friend and the two seemed like perfect friends. Once in middle school that perfect friendship turned into something more, but the two didn't see it working out and went down different paths, but stayed friends till the end.

Along with her on the academic side of his life Hiccup had another childhood friend that went by the name of Fishlegs. The large boy was just as smart as Hiccup and could relate to a lot of the things that the brunet had been through; they also shared very similar interests in dragons and mythical creatures. And at weird times when they weren't causing trouble with each other the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were kept him company at convenient times throughout their middle school and the three somehow began to see themselves as friends. So when he wasn't with his the girls the rag tag group of trouble making twins, a popular, sporty blonde, and a chubby bookworm, kept Hiccup company.

But at this moment, in this hall he was alone, or so he thought. "Hey Hiccup. You alone?" Jack smiled jogging up and walking beside him. Needless to say the brunet almost had a heart attack. "Oh Gods Jack! What heck man? You almost killed me." He breathed out hold his chest. Jack smirked mischievously, "Sorry man. You ok?" Hiccup slightly glared at the other teen's smirk, but sighed as his heart came down. "Yeah I'm good. So what's up? Rapunzel's not with me, by the way." He asked continuing to walk. Jack shrugged with a smile, "Oh I know. I heard you walk by and figured I'd tag along. That cool?" Hiccup looked a bit surprised, "Yeah. I mean I'm just going to class, but if ya wanna walk with me tha_." He was cut by his face hitting a pushed open locker.

A collection dumb and thick laughter soon fallowed, "Sorry there Hiccup. Didn't see you." Snotlout grinned leaning on the open locker, with a few of his football teammates close behind. Jack held out his hand to the brunet, and Snotlout laughed with his fellow jocks. "Nice Hiccup and I thought you couldn't be more of fishbone when the blind kid's gotta help you up." Jack frown at the bullies and kept his hand held out for Hiccup, but he stood on his own. "You ok man?" Jack asked and Hiccup dusted himself off replying, "Yeah. Come on." Hiccup grumbled and grabbed his bag walking away.

Jack followed, but Snotlout's annoying voice easily catches the two male's ears. "Ya know this is a nice sight. The freaks and losers stickin together," Snotlout shouts and gets a few laughs from his groupies. But Hiccup and Jack continue to walk, "The Kid with No Eyes and Metal Foot. Handicaps gotta stick together right?" This made Jack stop, and Hiccup turned to see him. "Jack don't listen to him," He warned and Jack chuckled. "Telling me not to listen is like telling me to look away. Words are my vision and what I see before me is a boy pretending to be something he's not. You say I don't have eyes, while I see the loss as a sacrifice I would repeat with honor. And you insult Hiccup for facing a challenge that cost him a limb, and he survived. Now use your eyes that can see and tell if you see some form of a man. Because all I see is a child.

Jack completed his statement before turning his back and leaving the jocks in a state of confusion and shock. Hiccup walked slightly behind Jack in a state of awe himself. He'd never seen words used like that to fight back. When Jack said his goodbye to go his next class all Hiccup could do was nod and make his way to his own class. Throughout the class the brunet though of words that Jack spoke, about him. They hardly knew each other and Jack stood up for him and depicted a strong image of the brunet. After class it was time for lunch and as Hiccup walked down the hall he spotted Jack and something in him was compelled to ask the boy a question that weigh on his mind since they met.

"Jack," Hiccup stated walking beside the white haired teen. "Hiccup. What's up?" Jack asked looking at him. Hiccup hesitated, but asked his question, "Why_ How did you that?" Jack arched an eyebrow at him, "Do what?" "You talked them into shock. Or at least to a point where you made Snotlout's insult seem like a slap on the wrist." Hiccup explained and Jack laughed lightly. "Because I speak what I see. Insults are what you allow them to be. They can easily be used to control you, but if you really listen you'll see the messages hidden in insults." Jack explained walking into the lunch room. "But how did you control yourself. I mean with the way you fought Dagger the other day. I thought you might start another fight." The brunet stated.

Jack nodded in understanding, "Granted when I was younger I had a bit of a temper and I've got a pet peeve with making girls cry. But my uncle Aster and little sister helped me see how other people's insults reflected my own beliefs. It made it easier for words to control me. And words are all I had, but that's a story for another day. Come on the girls are calling us." Jack said as Hiccup picked up his tray and fallowed the teen barely hearing the shouts of their names from the two girls, over the crowded space.

Hiccup looked at the back of Jack's head, letting his words sink in. At that point Hiccup realized the effect word had on him in turn made him reject a helping hand from Jack. Knowing that he was embarrassed to receive help from someone that was blind, and rudely rejecting his assistance gave the teen a sour taste in his mouth. Hiccup couldn't help ,but a feel a bit ashamed. Seeing Jack and his friends sitting at the lunch table and immediately thought the image just looked right. He'd come to the conclusion that Jack had the potential of being a loyal, and trust worth friend and surprisingly to Hiccup he was ready to be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez I made Jack all philosophical lol<br>He kinda reminds me of Spike (Cowboy bebop) Ya know like when he's all cool calm and funny and at times he has those deep universal statements when he goes into his past and his words go so deep?**

**Yeah well that's what I felt when I wrote it, but I'd love to hear what you guys think. **

**So Read on and Review ladies and Gentlemen.**

**That being said. Agi out!**


	16. Chapter 15: Small Wave

**Hey guys Sorry I know I've been out for a while, and I'm sure you've missed Jack and the others. **

**Well wait no more cause I've got a bunch of chapter ideas and I'm gradually finding the time to write them. (Gradually) Cause I gotta say college is a bitch! But I'm sure many of you know that, but if you don't just know it is.**

**Anyway here's a late ass Chapter 15. I hope you guys in enjoy and Review. Hopefully I'll be returning to normal updating schedule after next few months. Until then I'll update what I can when I can. **

**Please know that I love all my readers (New and Old) and their Reviews. Thanks for sticking with me guys much love. **

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out.**

Chapter 15: Small Waves

As his first week of school came to an end Jack was beginning to notice that his new friends didn't seem to understand him when he said "Treat me like everyone else." But then again a lot of students around him weren't, and as much as he hate to say it Jack expected this. Never the less being treated like an outcast still made the teen feel a bit depressed. He walked out his apartment and turned to lock the door. As he did he smirked, "Morning Rapunzel." The girl's held breath deflated and the sound of a motorboat came from her flapping lips. He faced her and she frowned. "What could've possible given me away this time? I was quite, sneaky, held my breath and everything!" She stated passionately. Jack chuckled and shook his head, pressing his heel on the poorly carpeted floor. "Squeaky floor boards under the carpet, that and your heart was beating like a drum." He explained with a grinned and walked to the elevator. The green eyed blonde pouted looking at him go; she quickly fallowed behind as the metal doors opened.

As they walked to school Rapunzel looked at the wooden staff in Jack's hand and noticed he wore a pair of blue shades today. "Are you ok? Your eyes aren't hurting are they?" she asked her tone was worried though she tried to hide it. Jack smiled at her concern, "No I just put some medical eye drops in them earlier this morning and they need shade from the sun for a while. Once I get inside I'll take them off. "He explained and she nodded in understanding.

" And the staff?" She asked looking at the wooden hook. "You know how most blind people have walking sticks? Well this is mine. It's the same staff I used to save my sister. Plus I like the way this feels in my hands as appose to some artificial cane." Jack smiled at her while twirling the staff swiftly. Rapunzel took note of its value and asked, "But aren't you afraid it may break?" She looked up at him. He chuckled again and spun the staff face up to get a better grip. "That's the thing." He held the staff tight and swung it into a nearby pole. The harsh contact of wood to metal made an echoing ring. 'It's a pretty durable piece of wood." Rapunzel looked with wide eyes, "Wow." Jack laughed, "I know right?" After the light laughter faded, silence joined them as they walked.

It was soon left behind when Rapunzel spoke. "Umm Jack? I was wondering, you know after school, maybe if you're not doing anything... I could_ I mean Hiccup, Merida_ and I could show you around Berk?" "Although... I'm pretty sure you've already had your own little tour of the town. I was just asking because, I know we said we'd hang out this weekend, and where we're going I thought you might wanna know where you were going, or at least have an idea. Oh I mean_ Not that I think you won't know! I'm sure you already do but_" Jack lightly pressed his index finger on the blonde's lips. "If course I'd like a tour of Berk. I've walked around town a few times and gotta good layout of the city, but a tour from city goers would be more then helpful." The white haired teen smiled and removed his hand walking ahead. Rapunzel exhaled with a sigh, and jogged to catch up. Jack kept quiet as he listened to Rapunzel try and calm her heart beat down.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the girl's nervous behavior. It reminded him of his sister and how she acted the first year of him being out of the hospital, blind. Rapunzel seemed more concerned about Jack adapting to life in Berk instead of life in Berk adapting to him. Jack could tell she felt a strange comfort around him and he in turn felt the same. Rapunzel gave Jack a clear image of herself.

Emotions were Jack's key way of seeing. It was a little skill Jack's had since birth he could easily tone in on people's emotions and personalities; after he lost his sight this skill became very useful to the teen. The talent had a similar effect on Jack like playing the piano. It allowed Jack to express his emotions and see himself, while the emotions of others allowed him to see them. Rapunzel's friendly personality, and loving emotions were comforting and reminded him of home. Hiccup's neutral and weary emotions allowed Jack to see he had things to learn and teach. Merida's emotions were open, a bit overbearing and loyal, they reminded Jack of the challenges he would face, and how hard he'd have to work to get the life he wanted.

But even so with all these people that Jack could see, they couldn't see him. The only thing they saw was the white haired, blind kid. For the past week Jack Frost has been drifting in a sea with no current. Although he has a small wave that's slowly pushing him to shore, the teen knows he has to paddle the rest of the way. "Jack? Are you ok?" Rapunzel asked her voice slightly worried. But that small push is just as important as the paddle. Jack smiled down at her, "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

Hiccup and Merida met the two at the school entrance and the four walked to their classes. The school day went on at a quick pace for the teens. At lunch they all agreed it was a good idea to give Jack a small tour of the town. Unfortunately Hiccup couldn't join due to family issues, but Merida quickly took his place not wanting to leave Rapunzel alone with Jack. The white haired teen took note of it, but didn't allow it to bother him. After school Jack enjoyed the tour of the city and listening to the two female's converse about their past adventures in certain places. When Jack shown or told of particular places that interested him he touched the outer walls and corners of the buildings. After the tour Jack and Rapunzel walked Merida home. Once in their complex Jack walked Rapunzel to her apartment.

* * *

><p>They stood at the door while Rapunzel looked in her bag for her key. Only to have the door opened and see her aunt, "Aunt Gothel? Your home?" The blonde looked with wide eyes. An older women with thick curly black and gray hair looked at the girl with a slight frown. "Rapunzel where have you been?! I was worried sick about you, after your mother called and told me you didn't answer the house phone or your cell." Aunt Gothel rambled and Rapunzel looked down with a hint of guilt in her eyes. She usually tells her mother of activities, but got so caught up in the moment that she simply forgot.<p>

"I'm sorry auntie I was showing Jack around town. Oh he's our new neighbor, he lives right downstairs." She stated quickly, become nervous in seconds. Aunt Gothel looked to the handsome teen and smiled. The white hair was a bit of a throw off, but the older women could easily look past it with a face like that. "Oh my, How lovely. Charmed." Her voice purred as she held out her hand like royalty to the teen. Jack didn't like the overzealous tone of her voice, but gave a light smile and nodded, "It's nice you as well ma'am." Gothel frowned at the fact that he didn't take her hand.

Rapunzel saw that realizing she forgot an important part of Jack's introduction. "Oh and Jack she wants you to shake her hand," The Blonde chimed in. Jack gently grasped Gothel's hand and quickly let go. "Why on earth did you have to tell him Rapunzel?" Gothel asked glaring with suspicious eyes. The blonde struggled to find the words, "Oh well… you see…" So Jack helped, "Sorry ma'am I'm blind you see. Didn't really see your hand there." He said in a cool tone with a smirk.

A quick look of disgust flashed through Gothel's eyes, and she took a light step away from the boy. "Oh my your disabled, how unfortunate you poor soul." She said in an over acting, happy tone. Jack gave a silent "Hmph" remembering why he didn't take the hand that he clearly knew was raised to him before Rapunzel spoke. "Rapunzel Dear shouldn't you be walking him home instead!?" Aunt Gothel asked wiping the hand Jack shock off, on her dress. Rapunzel winced at the words her auntie spoke feeling horrible that she let Jack hear them.

"No, Ma'am I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home, but as a gentlemen I feel it would've been best to walk Rapunzel home first. Seeing that she's now home safe and sound, I think I'll be taking my leave. Goodnight ma'am, Rapunzel." He nodded to Ms. Gothel and smiled at Rapunzel.

She quickly responded with her worried tone, "Jack? I'll… See you tomorrow?" The question sounded weary, like she was questioning the continuation of their friendship. Jack chuckled, "Of course. You guys invited me to hang out with and planned something at that. I'd have to be foolish to say know. See ya tomorrow Punzie, say hello to Pascal for me." He waved before walking down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the introduction Gothel!<br>Is it just me or did anyone get a possible cougar vibe from this lady?  
>-w- I know Jack diiiiid lol<strong>

**See you guys next update**

**Review and read on.  
>Agi out<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Welcoming Party

**Hey Guys! I'm back! For good this time lol. I'm out for the summer and I have so much to write about!**

**First off I Have to say that_ I missed you guys! I missed writing for you and making you smile with this story so this update and many of the updates to come mean a lot to me. I certainly hope you haven't forgotten and if you have I WILL make you remember. And for all my new readers: Welcome! Pull up a chair and join the journey. **

**Now this chapter is very social to me. Ya get see everybody interacting together and I got little surprise at the end. I hope you guys enjoy and I'm happy to be back.**

**Read on and much love**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Welcoming Party<p>

The sound of birds singing filled a multi colored room of soft pinks, vivid gold's and a walls covered with beautiful paintings of flowers, swirling suns, and girls with flowing locks that swirl around the room. Pascal hopped up from his sleep, out of the sleeping blonde's hair and hopped on the purple and pink alarm clock. "Thanks Pascal," Rapunzel yawned smiling tiredly at the chameleon. Pascal returned her smile which was an equally tired one, as she sat up on her canopy bed. Rapunzel stretched, while Pascal reclaimed his sleeping spot on her pillow.

She chuckled at the sleeping chameleon and shook her head at how lazy he can be. Ruffling her blonde hair she gave a quick glance at her calendar thinking, "Ah it's Saturday." Looking away to rub the sleep from her eyes, her head shot up at the thought, "It's Saturday!" She exclaimed, a smile quickly forming on her face. She jumped out of bed scaring Pascal awake again. She hurried to her closet to find something to wear. Pascal decided to stay awake seeing as he knew this day was really important to the girl. This event was a normal thing in Berk and Rapunzel loved going to it every year since she moved here. "Alright Pascal. You've gotta me help out. What about this one?" She asked throwing a pink shirt and white jeans on the bed. Pascal looked and even blended in with the two colors, but shook his head "no". The blonde gave the outfit a good look and agreed with her pet, "Hmm you're right to summer style. How about this one? "

This went on for about 20 minutes till she found an outfit they were both satisfied with. She took the outfit to the bathroom and went through her daily wake up routine. After her shower she brushed her teeth, got dressed and did her hair. Pascal was close to falling back asleep when he saw Rapunzel walk out the bathroom. "Well? What do ya think Pascal?" She smiled showing off her outfit.

Sporting a white slouchy, over-sized, sweat shirt with a pink kiss mark in the center. Under it she wore a soft pink sleeveless turtle neck, and shorts with three black elephants on the lower right leg. Under her shorts were light purple leggings and she finished the outfit with a pair of vans sneakers that faded from purple to blue. Pascal gave two thumbs up for the outfit and messy bun hair style the blonde had.

Rapunzel immediately agreed with her green friend as she looked at her outfit in the mirror. The doorbell rang and interrupted her admiring; she picked up Pascal and headed downstairs to answer it. "Coming!" She laughed as the bell went off again. Looking through the peep hole she saw a bush of curly red hair contained in a loos pony tail and opened the door. "Morn'in Punzie," Merida smiled seeing her friend open the door.

"Good morning Merida. Ready for today? I'm so excited!" The blonde smiled and bounced slightly. The redhead giggled at the teen's excitement as she walked into the apartment. "I can see that pretty clearly. You're outfit screams for a day of fun!" Merida smiled looking her friend up and down. "Thank you. You look amazing too! Hiccup's goanna have to pay less attention to the music and more to who's looking at you." Rapunzel winked pointing at Merida's outfit. The slightly taller girl wore a green and black stripped shirt under a red and white plaid collar shirt. Sporting faded, green ripped jeans from the lower thighs to the ankles, a pair of black, green, and pair of silver, polka doted, high top sneakers. And to finish the outfit a black head scarf wrapped around her forehead, attempting to push her thick curls back; some of them still hung in front of her face, while the rest of the frizzy hair was pulled up into a large ponytail.

"You really think he likes it?" The redhead blushed lightly rubbing the back of her head embarrassed. Rapunzel scoffed, "Of course he likes it! Pascal don't you agree?" She asked looking at the chameleon on her shoulder. Pascal gave a reassuring smile, making the two girls laugh.

Their laughter was interrupted by a knock at the door, Rapunzel opened it grinning as the brunet that walked. "Morning Hiccup!" She smiled, "Good Morning Rapunzel, you're looking lovely today." He bowed making her giggling, "And you as well Sir Hiccup." She said doing a small curtsy. The burnet wore, a brown turtle neck, with a green hooded jacket and fade gray jeans with a pair of black timberlines. He chuckled looking around the apartment, with his back turned to the blonde, "Did I beat Merida up here? That's first," He asked her and said the last part to himself. "I know right!" Merida shouted jumping on the tall males back. Hiccup jumped slightly in surprise and turned left and right attempting to see the girl. He sighed as two girls giggled at their little prank.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm official wake for the morning," he said rolling his eyes. "Good, than you'll be in tip top shape to drive us to the festival." Merida smiled kissing him on the cheek and hopping off his back. "Well then let's get a move on, traffic gets ugly in few hours." Hiccup smirked opening the door, Merida agreed and walked out the door her boyfriend held open. Rapunzel grabbed her mini messenger bag and Pascal jumped in it as they walked out and locked the door. Going down to elevator Hiccup asked, "Hey what floor does Jack stay on? We gotta pick him up right?" He looked at Rapunzel. The blonde smiled, "There's no need he'll meet us there." Merida arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure the lad can navigate downtown in all the chaos?" Rapunzel smirked, "I wasn't talking about meeting at the festival."<p>

When elevator stopped on the floor below Rapunzel's it opened to show Jack standing there, staff and all. He wore a black shirt under a blue and white plaid collar shirt, black skinny jeans, a gray and blue skull beanie and pair of gray high top sneakers. Merida looked with wide eyes, pointing at him, "How did he?" Rapunzel couldn't hold her laughter at her friends shocked faces. "Did you call him or something?" Hiccup asked looking at the girl. She shook her head with her hand behind her back. Jack got on chuckling himself saying, "No I'm just lucky like that. Punzie always flips out when I do it." He said motioning to her. "I still don't know how he does it. It's one of the many mysteries, powers of Sherlock," Rapunzel giggled.

The four teens made their way down the complex parking lot to Hiccup's car. "And here I thought I'd spend most of my time in Berk walking," Jack said feeling the smooth texture of the car. "You don't ride in cars often?" Rapunzel asked. "Well yes and no. I'd usually walk or take the train wherever I had to go back home, but in my younger years, one of my uncles would drive me around in their cars. By the way who usually sits in the front on these trips?" Jack asked turning to face the two girls beside him, Hiccup was on the other side opening the doors. "Rapunzel and I usually switch up. Why?" Merida asked. Jack smirked, "Hmmm, Well I call shot gun so_" He said getting in the front seat. He chuckled at the sound of Merida shouting, "Hey!" outside the car. Hiccup got in sitting down and looked a bit surprised to see him, next to him. He just smiled and shook his head, "Oh great now we're not goanna here the end of Merida's rant all the way down there." Jack shrugged keeping his smirk, "Hey man last time I checked, calling shot gun was free game." Hiccup started the car, "Ok man just remember you started it." Jack laughed as well while the girls got in the car.

Hiccup wasn't kidding, Merida nagged him throughout the whole ride. But Jack just found it funny instead of annoying. The red head finally stopped thanks to Rapunzel settling her down. "So, Jack can you drive? I know sounds like s stupid question, but Punzie says you can do all this stuff, and wouldn't be surprised if you told me you could." Hiccup smirked looking at the white haired teen. Jack gave a light chuckle looking from the window to him, "I can do many of things Hiccup, but driving is not one of them. But I do know how to driving a car works, I've just never done it. But think if I could, how awesome would that be. Right?" Jack smirked and Hiccup laughed, "I'd just stop driving cause you'd win." The two guys broke into laughter at the thought.

"How long have you been driving Hiccup?" Jack asked, the brunet. "Just started really, my dad bought me this car for my 17th birthday," Hiccup stated stopping at red light. "Sweet, happy belated birthday man. You're like a few months younger than me." Jack noted this giving him a small physical sense of Hiccup.

"Than that means you're older than all of us Jack," Rapunzel stated from the back. "I turn 18 in May," the blonde explained. "Ai, and I turned 17 two weeks ago," Merida chimed in. "Cool. Happy belated Birthday to you too. What'd do for your birthday?" Jack asked. "Me parents had some big stupid part'y for me. They always go over the top with'em, and it's totally embarrassing." She groaned slouching in the back seat. Rapunzel lightly laughed patting her friends shoulder, "I had a blast Mer." "Yeah, we all had a good time and you know it," Hiccup reassured the red head making her smile and lightly blush. The rest of the drive was filled with music from the radio and talks about each other's past birthday parties.

Driving deeper into the cities the traffic began to get thicker and slower. But they somehow found a parking spot no too far from the park. Getting out the walking across the street they sounds and smells hit Jack instantly, but he was ready for it and quickly adjusted to the environment. "Whoa… You guys brought me to a music festival?" Jack asked listening to everything around him. "Yeah, Rapunzel said you had a thing for music, well she really said you play the piano." Hiccup stated.

"So we thought as a welcome to Berk treat, we'd bring ya here." Merida smiled at Hiccup than Jack. "Hell of a welcoming party. Thanks guys ya didn't have to do this." Jack stated listening to the crowd. "We know Frost, but hey you let us into your world and we thought it'd only be fair to do the same." Merida said nudging him, Jack laughed and lightly shoved her back. The group stayed together as they walked around to all the booths that sold different trinkets, food, clothing and accessories. "So is this a year round thing in Berk?" Jack asked the three.. "Yep. Happened every year, to bring the community together for the winter season." Hiccup explained looking at Jack. Merida took the brunet's hand as they began to walk through the crowd. Rapunzel stayed by their side and Jack stayed next to her. "All the music isn't too loud for you is it Jack?" she asked a bit wary thinking the question would offend him. "No way, this isn't my first music festival. Try walking around a park full of Russian metal rock bands shouting in your ears all day." He smiled taking in all the sounds. At some point the group came to a stop at stage that was just setting up and Hiccup's name was shouted. Jack motioned his head toward the sound and heard footsteps coming closer to them.

"You guys made it," A female voice shouted, one that Jack had heard before. "Of course no way we were goanna miss your bands debut performance." Hiccup smiled, the blonde gave a weak smile at the statement. "I'm so excited, Astrid your goanna do great!" Rapunzel exclaimed bouncing a little. She gave a weak smile, but frowned rolling her eyes," Yeah I don't know about that…" She wore a black, leather jacket with spikes on each shoulder blade, a gray ripped up tank top with the words, "StormFly" in blue and gold written on it. Her red skirt was covered in studs and laid over a pair black skinny jeans with a pair of combat boots to finish the outfit. Hiccup noticed the girl's unsettled behavior and ached an eyebrow asking, "What's up Astrid?" She groaned, "It's one of our band members! He flaked out on us on the last second! We go on in two hours and the rest of the band is freakin out!" she confessed. Rapunzel covered her mouth in shock, "Oh no!" "What are you guys goanna do?" Merida asked equally worried. "I don't know, the stage manager said we're goanna have to cancel our show if we don't get in contact with him or find a new one in the next hour." Astrid growling trying to hold in her anger. "What did he play?" Hiccup asked. "He was on Keyboard and, I'd say we could do it without him if he wasn't an important part of our four new songs!" She said as her frustrated grew.

Jack listened to the dilemma and walked up to the girl, "If you've got a recording of the songs that I could hear, I'd be able to play it. If you'll let me that is." He said facing down at her. "Who are you?" Astrid asked arching an eyebrow. He held out his hand and smiled, "Jack Frost." She registered the name quickly, "oh I know you! You're the guy from school that kick Dagger's ass in 2 minutes!" she said smiling. "I hope I'm not know for just that." Jack said arching an eyebrow as well. Astrid laughed, "Yeah well that and_" She got quiet and looked into the male's eye seeing the fades blue. Her eyes went a bit wide as she spoke without thinking, "Oh man it's you are_" She stopped herself, but Jack kept his smirk. "Yeah. I am. But I can still help you out." "How can you help, when you can't read the notes_ Sorry," She said instantly regretting her words. Jack just smiled shaking his head, "No its fine, I get it all the time. If I listen to the songs I can memories the tune." He explained, and she crossed her arm giving him a crazy look. "And how long will that take? We've only got an hour." She said having little faith in his plan.

"I only need to hear the songs twice." He stated, but she kept her wary expression and glanced at Hiccup for some sort of conformation. The brunet shrugged, his face expressed a "Give it try," look and she rolled her eyes. The two were silent for a while and just stood there, making their friends nervous as hell. After what felt like an eternity Astrid sighed thinking, "I'm insane." She spoke and took Jack's hand, "Alright you got yourself a deal Frost." Jack gave his signature grin shaking the blonde's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>And we're back! Sooo you guys like my Astrid?<strong>

**Tell me what you did guys think? Let me know! I've missed your words of love, wisdom and approval.  
><strong>

**That being said Review and read on! See you guys next update!**

**Agi out!**


	18. Chapter 17: After Party

**Hello ladies and Gents here's Chapter 17. Time to make Friendship Bonds Yay!**

**This is another social chapter to me, with Jack making a place for himself at Berk, and you sorta get to see how he views preforming on stage. Also New characters are here, and I'm sure you'll want see more of them later on. **

**Now enjoy this weekend update and don't forget to review! (Review and Read on) lol  
><strong>

**Agi Out_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: After Party<p>

"A swift beat, with a mellow sound as the song begins. A simple melody has to be introduced, before the main event arrives. I'm the opening act and have to introduce the others. I can't miss a key and have to make sure my introduction lives up to their name. After all I'm just a guest." A smirk formed on Jack's lips as he thought this. He'd heard each song twice and had them down to a key (no pun intended), but felt performing the songs live was far more riveting than simply listening to them. As he played the introduction on stage and the others joined in he felt as if this was really hearing the song.

Astrid's band mates had their doubts at the idea of Jack playing in their pianist place, but once he hit the stage and the crowd went silent at his skill all doubt was abandoned and nothing but excitement and magic filled the air. Astrid's and Ruffnut's guitar riffs went well with Jack's spot on playing. He even added a few tweaks to the solo's he was given and they blew the crowd away.

When their four songs were complete they were chanted back for an encore Jack took this time to sit with his friends in the crowd and allow the original members of "StormFly," to shine. They did even better without the white haired teen in his opinion and he truly enjoyed listening to their final song. As the day came to an end the four found themselves invited to the bands after party at a diner a few blocks from the park. "Should've known they'd pick "Gobber's Place"" Merida smile rolling her eyes as they walked down the city streets. "Gobber's Place?" Jack asked walking with them. "They've got the best burgers in Berk," Hiccup grinned and Jack froze at the smell. The intake of the wonderful scent instantly made his stomach growl. "I'm goanna take your word for it Hic, but I'd still like some proof," Jack smirked at the brunet making Hiccup chuckle and shake his head. "Oh your goanna get all the proof you need white hair!" Ruffnut snickered walking next to him with her brother by her side.

Walking inside the group of teens were instantly greeted with a cheer. "Heard you kids really stole the show today, Astrid." The statement came from a thick Irish accent of an older man. "Thanks Gobber, did you get a chance to see us?" The blonde asked taking a seat. "Unfortunately I didn't have the pleasure." He said to Astrid, "Your dad had me running this way and that to make sure we had enough ta eat for the festival." The older man stated looking at Hiccup. "Sorry about that Gobber. You know how he gets about community events," The brunet replied nervously. "I'd know more than anyone!" Gobber laughed patting the male on his back roughly.

Jack had taken a seat between him a Rapunzel. He arch an eyebrow at the statement. "Hey Hiccup, what's your dad got to do with the city events?" Jack asked. "Oh well_ my dad's sorta the mayor of the city." He stated happy the other teen couldn't see the nervous expression on his face. "Whoa, that's pretty cool man. Lucky you didn't have to run around today too huh?" Jack stated smiling. "Oh trust me he defiantly had me running around two weeks ago to get all the stage mechanics working." Hiccup chuckled.

"You're good with mechanics," Jack asked. Hiccup shrugged "Ah I dabble." "Dabble is a total understatement!" Astrid laughed nudging the brunet. "Ah'll say! The lad is practically locked in his tinker tower when ya leave him alone for a weekend." Merida smirked looking at her boyfriend blush. "Oh come on you guys it's not that bad," Rapunzel smiled defending her friend. "Tinker tower?" Jack arched any eyebrow at Hiccup. "I_ yeah…" He admitted with weak smile. "My Uncle North would love you man. He's a toy maker and an ice sculpture. Dude practically has a tinker workshop back home. He showed me how to do a few thing when I was younger. Not sure if any of the lessons paid off though," Jack smiled making the young mechanic lift his head in surprise. "Really?" Hiccup questioned. "Yeah, I loved watching him make stuff and like hearing it even more. We'd play this game where, whenever he used different tools to make stuff I'd guess what the tools were by the sound and then figure out the what the toy he made was by touch." He explained and Hiccup hung on every word. "That's pretty cool," Hiccup smiled. Jack grinned, "I know right."

"So what can I get you kids tonight?" Asked the waitress for their table of six. "To celebrate an awesome first show YACK BEER FOR THE TABLE!" Astrid shouted making everyone cheer. Jack once again questioned, "Yack bee?" Rapunzel whispered to him with a smile in her voice, "Trust me it tastes better than it sounds." Jack nodded taking her word for it, as the menus were sat out for them.

Jack felt the smooth menu and looked to Rapunzel beside him. "Hey Punzie. You mind reading the menu to me. It's too smooth and I can't read it." He explained, and she nodded saying, "Of course. But you want to whole menu?" She questioned. "If it's not too much to asked, but if you have any recommendations that works too. I'll eat just about anything," He shrugged. "I could read for you," Jack lifted his head to a voice in front of him. It was one of the band members, "Fishlegs is right. He knows the whole menu by heart," Hiccup noted. "Seriously?" Jack questioned and Fishlegs shrugged, "Yeah I eat here all the time and have had just about everything on the menu so." Jack smiled and nodded at the teen across from him.

"You don't mind do you Rapunzel seeing as I asked you first," he said looking at the blonde beside him. "Oh of course not. I was worried I'd get something wrong in the first place. Fishlegs go ahead." She motioned to the boy in front of them. Fishlegs began naming appetizers, to on trays, to dessert, drinks and prices. As he spoke his speed increase and was it was difficult for a lot of people to follow, but Jack didn't seem to have a problem with it. "Fishlegs." The blonde stopped at Hiccups voice and looked up at him. "Might wanna slow down bud. Jack's gotta hear everything to remember it." "Oh sorry," Fishlegs replied his voice expressed embarrassment.

"Its fine man I got it," Jack said now thinking of his order. "Whoa seriously? You weren't kidding when you told this guy was amazing Mer." Fishlegs smiled pointing at Jack. The white haired teen leaned back to face Merida with a smirk. "You talked about me?' He asked with an arched eyebrow. "Ah didn't say he was amazing. I just said ya had an amazing fight'n ability!" She exclaimed trying to hide her embarrassment. "You still said amazing though," Jack noted. "Don't get a big head Frost!" Merida barked making the table laugh.

While Hiccup calmed the red head down, Rapunzel asked Jack if he knew what he wanted to eat. "I think I've got an idea. The Hooligan Hamburger sounded pretty good to me." He replied. "I'm more of a fish person, so I'm going with yellow tail eel," The blonde replied. "Hmmm never took you for an eel person," Jack stated and Rapunzel waved her finger, shaking her head in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Jack never judge a book by its cover." The young ma laughed at the words and imagined to motion to girl made. "You gotta point there Punzie." The two broke into laughter while everyone talked, the sound of a mug landing in front of him calmed the laughter down. "So this is yack beer?" Jack asked smelling the substance.

It reminded him of a white chocolate milkshakes he had back home. He took hold of the thick wooden mug and was about to drink when he was stopped by Astrid shouting, "Wait! A toast! For a rock'n first show, that probably wouldn't have happened if not for Jack! So here to Jack! The newest member of Berk Family!" The diner irrupted in cheers, shouts and whistles as everyone at the table took a big swing of their yack beer.

Jack would never forget the sweet, thick cream that electrified his taste buds. Yack beer was definitely something he could drink every day. The taste of this new substance may have been unforgettable, but the day he'd just had with the friends he's made was far more memorable than any taste, touch or smell. Jack had found a second home in Berk and he loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>So we got the whole HTTD crew in story! I'm so excited to work with them and see how to make their relationship with Jack work.<strong>

**I'm sure Fishlegs and Astrid will be cool as ever about it, but I'm still kinda wondering how the twins will play out. If anyone has any ideas PLEASE let me know!  
><strong>

**In other news I'm introducing a few long awaited and asked for characters next chapter. Can you guys guess who they are? I'll give ya hint_**

**"Hi, I like warm Hugs."**

**"Here comes the Smolder."**

**"Rain-deer are better then people."**

**"Love is an open door."**

**"Excuse you he is a prince." **

**And there will Six of them in all and one pet.**

**Tell me who they are in the Reviews.**

**See you guys in the next update Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**


	19. Chapter 18: Touching and Running

**Hey guys Sorry I'm late on last weekend's update, but I had an anime convention to work for and that took majority of my time. It took my half the week to come down from the high then the rest of week to get back to the real world. Much to my dismay… anyway Here's Chapter 18. **

**I know I said I'd be introducing all those characters in this chapter, but I decided to do it sections of two. So Chapter 18 will introduce two characters from the list and so will chapters 19, and 20. Can't wait to see what you all think of these first two and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Touching and Running<p>

Three weeks in and the waves finally started to push Jack in the directions he had hoped for. He pressed his alarm clock a few seconds after it went off, his body was now use to early rising routine. He stretched and walked up to his attic, feeling the chilly air dance on his bare chest woke the white haired teen refreshingly. He sat down at the pianos stole and rolled himself up to the instrument; he softly felt the keys under his fingers.

Upon finding his hand placements he began to play a lively tune that woke the sun. As he became lost in the music his mind drifted to home, to his sister, his mother, father, aunt and uncles. He missed them but was over joyed to be in Berk, living on his own and having fun. The sound of alternative rock coming from downstairs made the male stop playing. He stood up and walked down the staircase back into this room.

He picked up his phone and said, "Dismiss." The music stopped and the phone spoke, "The time is now 5:00 am." Jack nodded putting the phone down and walked back up to his attic. He pushed the piano to the far back of the big white room and sat down in the center. He began his hour of meditation and ti ch practice. At 6:20 the teen had worked up quite a sweat and went to prepare for school.

After a cold shower he started some hot water for hot coco and got dressed. Coming back to shut off the hot water and make breakfast, as well as pack his lunch; Jack wore his gray school uniform shirt and blue hoodie over it with a pair of black uniform pants. He fixed a cup of coco and ate his breakfast, his phone reminded him that school starts in an hour. Finishing his food, he made another cup of coco to go, put on his coat, grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

Timing it perfectly once again the elevator door open upon his reaching it from down the hall. He could hear Rapunzel humming a song as he stepped inside. "Good morning Punzie. You seem cheerful today… well more cheerful than usual." He smirked at the blonde, who giggled in return. "I am extra cheerful today. My cousin Anna is finally transferring to Berk Academy today! She'll be moving in with her aunt and older sister Elsa," She explained as they walked out into the cold. "Elsa? I know that name. She's a senior at B.A right?" He asked, Rapunzel nodded saying, "Yep. She'll be graduating next year, and taking care of Anna while she's in school." Jack nodded understanding the girl's circumstance, but not Rapunzel's excitement.

"So I take you two are really close?" He asked taking a sip of his coco. "Yes when were little we use to play with Elsa all the time. They lived high in the mountains outside of Corona where it always snowed and we use to make snowmen and play all day long. But then…Elsa and Anna's mom passed away and their family started to go through so hard times. Elsa stopped playing with us and cut herself off from me and even her own sister. It's been ten years since then, and Elsa still hasn't said a word to Anna and she avoids me like the plague in school…" Rapunzel kept her head down and her voice became softer and softer as she spoke. It hurt Jack to feel his friends pain like this, so attempted to cheer the young girl up.

"Well maybe now that Anna is older, she'll be able to reconnect with her sister." Jack smiled weakly. Rapunzel looked up at with small hinge of hope in her voice, "You may be right, or Anna could be just as disconnected as her sister. The time they've spent apart may have caused a lot of damage to their future relationship." The male nodded agreeing, but kept his smiled, "Yes, but time can together repair just as easily as time apart can break. What grade will she be in?" Jack asked smiling softly at the girl.

"She'll be a sophomore," the blonde replied. Jack smiled, "Than she'll have plenty of time. Believe in them Rapunzel. Sibling tend to work out their differences when at least one of them puts a foot forward. Now its figure who will do it first." Rapunzel took in the wise words and nodded in agreement, but Jack only heard laughter ring through his ears. "You sound like an old man, with your words of wisdom Jack!" She laughed holding her hand to her mouth to block some of the sound. Jack felt his body warm up at sound of Rapunzel's laughter, glad to see his friend cheerful again.

He the raised up his index finger and slouched like an old man. "Well in my day, kids didn't walk 4 blocks to get ta school. The building was right down the street!" He said in an old man's voice making the girl laugh harder. "Stop Jack I can' breath!" Rapunzel begged holding her stomach, Jack held his hand up to ears, "What's that lil lady. My hearin ain't too good nowadays." The blonde laughed all the way to school at Old man Jack and even let Merida and Hiccup in on the joke when they met at the school doors.

* * *

><p>The four went to their first few classes and met up again at lunch. Jack walked with Hiccup and Rapunzel upon entering the cafeteria they instantly heard a loud squeal. Hiccup and Rapunzel looked to see young strawberry blonde girl running at them. Rapunzel instantly lit up into a smile and started to run for the girl, but didn't get far before she attacked by a loving hug.<p>

"Rapunzel!" Anna squealing holding her cousin, "Anna!" the blonde returned the hug tenfold. The two girls laughter filled Jacks ear making him smile in confusion he nudged the brunet by his side, "Uh Hiccup, fill me in. What's happening?" Hiccup smiled, "Rapunzel found her cousin." Jack smiled with more confidence hearing the two.

"You look great!" Anna said holding Rapunzel's long flowing hair. "Thanks! You look amazing yourself. Still have these pigtails I see and working them amazingly." Rapunzel replied playing with the girls hair as well. "Of course! It's my thing. You know that," Anna laughed and followed Rapunzel to their table. "So how are you liking school? Did you find all you find all your classes ok? I was looking for you this morning so I could show you around." Rapunzel stated sitting her things down as did Anna, Jack and Hiccup.

"I've been good! I'm soooo happy to be out of that house with all those guards and private tutors! And I had my own tour guide this morning, showing me to all my classes. A senior who was Sent to show me around!" She replied getting more and more excited with every word. "Oh who?" Rapunzel asked grabbing a tray for lunch. "A guy that went by the name of Hans," Anna explained pulling on her braid and blushing slightly. "Oh. And who sent this Hans?" Rapunzel asked arching an eyebrow and smirking at her little cousin. Anna bit her bottom lip, excited to say the words, "My sister, if you can believe it. He told me that she was kinda busy being the president of the student council and was really disappointed she couldn't show me around herself. Oh what's this?" Anna asked seeing the lunch they were receiving. Rapunzel giggled and began telling what was on the school menu today and how it changed every day throughout the week.

Hiccup left the two girls to go sit with Jack who was returning from warming up his packed lunch. Hiccup sighed sitting down as did Jack. "So she's a bucket of chatter," Hiccup smirked and Jack did as well. "I noticed I could hear her from over there," Jack stated pointing at the microwave. "Seriously? She wasn't that loud," Hiccup blinked a bit surprised. Jack chuckled, "She doesn't have to be remember?" He said pointing at his ears. "Oh yeah forgot you had super hearing powers." Hiccup joked and Jack retorted, "I won't call it a superpower dude."

"Yeah **you** wouldn't," Hiccup stated pointing his fork at Jack. Their conversation was cut short when the two blondes joined them at their table. "So Elsa helped you move in and everything?" Rapunzel asked, Anna nodded. "As awkward as it was, it was still nice to be with my sister." The strawberry blonde smiled sadly. "So Punzie this is your cousin? You goanna introduce us?" Jack asked smirking at the girls.

"Oh, Yes, Yes! Anna these are my friends, Hiccup and Jack." She explained pointing at the brunet and white haired males. "Hi! It's nice to meet you_" She gasped and nearly jumped across the table to toward Jack. However, due to quick reflexes and slight paranoia of suddenly being touch; the male slid his chair back avoiding the girl's touch. Anna clumsily fell flat, and face first on the table. Lifting up her head she rubbed her slightly red nose when she noticed the boy's hand in front of her. Jack gave his grin, "Let's start with hand shake." He smiled not seeing her light blush, but felt the warm body temperature from her hand.

"Hi," Jack said smirking at the girl. "Nice to meet you," Anna said smiling embarrassingly trying to hold her laughter from her moment of awkwardness. She placed herself back in her seat next to a laughing Rapunzel, still blushing. "Let's try this again. Hi I'm Anna!" She smiled at Hiccup who was trying to contain his laughter as well. He cleared his throat upon making eye contact with her and smiled back. "Hi, nice to meet you. Like Rapunzel said I'm Hiccup," He said shaking her hand.

"Ah hope the introductions aren't over?" The four teens looked up to see Merida smiling at them "Merida you made it!" Rapunzel said happily bouncing, and clapping her hands. "You're darn right I did, now scoot over ah'm starvin," She laughed as her friend inched over closer to Anna. "Oh this must be Merida!" Anna said happily remembering talking about the girl with her cousin. "Ah be her. You must be Anna am I right? Ya got just as much energy as Rapunzel said," Merida smirked making her best friend laugh and younger teen pout.

Jack chuckled hearing the girls, while Hiccup sighed, "Well they've gotten comfy with each other quickly." Jack shrugged, "It's a girl thing bro." "Gotta point there," The brunet chuckled with his friend. "What're you two laughing at," Merida asked arching an eyebrow at them. "It's a guy thing," Jack replied and Hiccup quickly agreed making the table laugh. As lunch went on and the three teens got to know more about Anna, Jack excused himself.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he was leaving the boys room and stopped at the sound of someone running down the hall. From the sound of how quick they had to move their feet and short cut breathing, Jack could tell it was a boy and a pretty small one that was tired and were at their limit. In the distance behind this person others were running after them. Two people were easily determined from their voices shouting down at the student. "Get back here Fresh MEAT!" One shouted. "Yeah no flirts with the captain's girl and gets away with it!" The other male teen exclaimed getting closer.<p>

Jack's moves were quick as he pulled the boy into the bathroom. He waited for the two upperclassmen to run past them and down a few more halls to let the boy go. "Whew! Thanks a lot. I thought I was goner for sure," The shorter boy said catching his breath.

Jack looked down at the kid and smiled, "No prob. Why were they chasing you anyway?" He asked listening for anyone else before walking out the restroom. The shorter teen fallowed him out replying, "Oh well if ya can't tell I'm sorta new hear and I was looking for my big sister… well one of my big sisters. And while I was looking I ran into some new people, they were seniors I think, and I could have sworn one of them was my sister. Being that I hadn't seen her since I was really little, I thought I'd hug her to surprise. But… it turns out that I was wrong and it wasn't my sister," He smiled nervously scratching the back of his head, Jack couldn't see the light blush on his face.

"And I assume she and the touching patrol didn't take to kindly to that huh?" Jack concluded and Olaf nodded, "Yeah which leads us to here, I guess."

Jack held out his hand to the teen and smiled softly, "By the way, I'm Jack." Olaf's face brightened up and he quickly took Jack's hand shaking it happily. "Hi I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs," He said with a big smile and hugged the taller male, making them stop walking, and Jack chuckled. "Nice meet you Olaf," He smiled patting his back. Olaf let go and looked up at Jack as he began walking again. "So you said you were looking for one of your sisters. Where is the other one?" He asked with Olaf beside him.

"She's at lunch. We were supposed to meet our cousin and eat lunch together, but when I thought I saw my other sister I ran after her and sorta lost track of the other one. Now is seems I've lost both sisters, not the best first day of high school." Olaf explained and laughed weakly, Jack nodded understanding. "So you're a freshmen," Jack stated. "Yep! One of my sisters in a sophomore and the other is senior."

They walked into the lunch room, "Let me guess. One of these sister very excitable, has a very light voice, bounces a lot?" Jack asked arching an eyebrow at the young teen. Olaf was grabbing a fresh bowl of fruit as she relpied, "Yeah that sounds like her." Jack smirked, "Is her name Anna by any chance?" He said as they walked through the mostly empty lunch line. Olaf gasped and stared at the boy with wide eyes, "How'd you know?" Jack chuckled walking him to their table, "She makes a strong first impression." He smiled hearing the two girl gasp and squeal Olaf's name, making the freshmen join their table. Jack took his seat next to Hiccup who glanced at him asking, "Where'd you pick him up?"

"Couple of upperclassmen were chasing him," Jack replied. "For what?" The brunet asked, "Do upperclassmen ever have a reason for picking on a freshmen?" Merida added with disdain in her voice. "Point," Her boyfriend nodded and Jack shook his head at the two. Lunch went on with introductions of Olaf and the day ended with the Jack making two new friends that he would treasure.

* * *

><p><strong>So I introduce Anna and Olaf. Hope you guys like Anna and Olaf I think they'll be fun to work with.<br>Next up is Flynn and Kristoff!** **Can't wait!  
>See you guys next update.<strong>

**Review and Read on  
>Agi out!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Feelings Competition

**I'm late! I'm Late for very important date! I know I know you've waited long and I'm sorry that I'm late! Lol Sorry I watch Alice in Wonderland while writing this. **

**Here's Chapter 19 introducing Flynn and Kristoff. I was a little worried about Kristoff I'm still working on how to portray him, so you didn't get much of him this bit. But you got PLENTY of (douchbag) Flynn. I hope you like both.**

**Read on Review! They make me happy and side note. My stories in a community now! Idk if that important or not, but I thought it was kinda cool. So yeah! **

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: New feelings. New competition<p>

After his last class Jack found himself being greeted by Hiccup outside the room. "Hey, Hiccup. What's up don't you usually take Merida to her archery practice around this time?" Jack asked walking with the brunet. "Yeah, but the club practice was canceled for today and the girls wanna go out and look for outfits for the back to school dance," Hiccup explained. "Dance? The schools having a dance," Jack asked surprised. "Yeah there are posters up all ove_" Hiccup grew silent as Jack chuckled. "Sorry man… I forget sometimes, but I guess that's not an exhaust huh…" He stated scratching the back of his head a bit ashamed. Jack just laughed and shook the comment off, "Dude I forgot to tell you myself when we meet. No biggie." "You sure," Hiccup asked giving the white haired male weak smile. "Yeah man. It's cool," He said holding his fist up to other male. Hiccup bumped his fist with Jack and smiled with more confidence. "So about this dance," Jack stated wanting details. "Well we have it every year here at Berk Academy. It's more like a city event than a school event," Hiccup chuckled. "What do you mean," Jack asked. Hiccup explained, "It's like the whole town gets together and makes the event more than just a normal dance. Gobber's Place caters the food for the dance and depending on the weather, the city park may even let the dance be hosted outside. I heard we actually had a winter wonderland like 2 years ago." Jack took note of the words and asked, "So you've never been or something?" Hiccup was happy the guy couldn't see the hint of pink graze his cheeks.

The brunet shrugged, "Nah… dances weren't really my thing freshmen or sophomore year. Plus the ladies weren't really lining up to ask me out for the night." "What!? A good looking guy like you?" Jack exclaimed giving the teen a hard pat on the back. He laughed, "Dude! I'm blind and even I can see your hell' of a catch! The girls at this school must have worst eyesight then me." Hiccup couldn't hold his light bursts of laughter at the other teen's compliments. "Thanks, but I'm good now… I got Merida and it only took me two and half years to figure that out."

"Well at least got a sure fire date this year," Jack stated with a smiled. Hiccup nodded smiling at himself feeing really lucky to have the girl of his dreams. They walked in silence for a while and Hiccup's mind began to wonder. He looked at the other male and thought of Rapunzel. "I wonder…" He said thinking to himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Rapunzel shout, "Hey there they are. Hiccup! Jack over here!" Jack followed the female's voice and smiled walking up to her. "What took ya guys so long," Merida asked with a hand on her hip. "The bell just rang Mer," Hiccup stated giving her crooked smirk that silently implied she being impatient. The red head groaned and pulled one of the brunet's braids on the side of his head. This pulled the tall male down as she kissed his cheek, apologizing for her impatient behavior.

"Aw, their so cute!" Rapunzel coed looking at her two friends, while Jack smirked facing the couple. "I can smell the love radiating off you two," he clutched his nose dramatically. "The scent! Roses, perfume, perfectly minted breaths for kissing!" He said quickly in a dramatic, chocking voice, his body swaying from side to side. "It's too strong," he breathed holding up his hand and dropping to the ground. Rapunzel and her cousins didn't even try to hold their laughter. "A 'right shut it Frostbite," Merida exclaimed her freckled face turning a bright pink.

Hiccup just laughed softly, scratching the back of his head slightly embarrassed himself. As everyone calmed down Merida quickly changed the subject for the group. "Well while you jokers are laughing up a storm, we're waste'n daylight," The red head exclaimed pulling her bag on her shoulder and heading for the doors. The others fallowed her releasing their last bit of giggles.

* * *

><p>Walking through the city the teens began to talk about the upcoming dance. "So what's this dance about?" Jack asked Rapunzel. "It happens every year. Sorta of like a welcome back to school dance, and the themes change every year." The blonde explained and Merida continued explaining, "The underclassmen get to pick the theme, because they only getta attend two dances, this one and Homecoming." Jack nodded understanding and his ear were immediately turned to the squealing coming from the shorter girl beside Rapunzel. "So does that mean we can pick out what the theme is and get it ready and everything!?" Anna squealed bouncing on her heals. "Yep, if you're not too late in joining the party planning committee," Merida shrugged continuing to walk. "You have a Party Planning Committee!?" Anna exclaimed, exploding with excitement.<p>

The group laughed as they wondered the streets window shopping in the clothing shops of Berk. Rapunzel, Anna and Olaf seemed to enjoy the journey while the others just enjoyed the walk. Merida and Hiccup talked to Jack of their school day and past dance experiences, giving him an idea of what to look forward to during the school year when it came to parties. As they walked for about an hour or so, Hiccup wanted to get his homework done and Jack was getting hunger. So, after they finished window shopping the group decided to find a place to eat and relax. Hiccup suggested "Gobber's Place," everyone agreed walking towards the diner. Closing in on the establishment the three regulars recognized multiple student from their school standing outside.

"Oh yeah I forgot, "Gobber's Place" is a really big hang out spot on Fridays," Rapunzel stated seeing all the teenagers inside. "There he is! Hiccup!" The brunet looked through the crowd to see Gobber bumping his way towards the teen. Once Gobber got to the group of teens he gave a deep sigh from all the work he just had to do to get to the boy. "Uh, Hey Gobber. What's up," Hiccup asked the large old blonde man. "Ah I was wonderin when you lads would get here. This place is more crowded than the happy hour on chilly Wednesdays." Gobber sighed whipping sweat from his bandana cover head. Hiccup chuckled at the man's dramatic sigh, "You know the place always get like this on Friday Gobber." "Ah that being said I saved ya kids a booth." Gobber smiled leading them to the back of the restaurant. "Perks to being to the owner being friends of the family," Jack whispered to Anna and Olaf next to him.

They followed the older man to a large booth and to take their seats. "What can I get you kids? Better get your order in now while the excitement is low," Asked a waitress. As the group of teens ordered their food Gobber placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "Hate to take you from your friends Hiccup, but we need to have a word. Your, uh father's orders of course." Hiccup sighed rolling his eyes, "Of course." He repeated standing up and excusing himself from table and followed Gobber.

"Where's he headed," Jack asked hearing Hiccup leave. "Family business," Astrid smiled at the table of teens. "Hey Astrid," Smiled Rapunzel and Merida. "I take it's his father again," Merida said leaning on her palm. "You know it," Astrid nodded leaning on the table. The blonde quickly took note of Jack telling Anna and Olaf a joke making the teens laugh. "Hey Jack I see your making friends all around, huh?" She smiled at the white haired teen. He chuckled, "I guess you could say that." "Oh Astrid these are my cousins Anna and Olaf. Their new to Berk and go to our school now" Rapunzel explained as the two waved at her. The three teens began introducing themselves when some shouted Astrid's name.

* * *

><p>"Astrid!" The blonde and members at the table looked up to see Ruffnut, Tuffnut and two tall males standing around a pool table. "We goanna finish this game or what?" frowned one of the tall males. He was a sturdy male teen with smooth brown hair and a Go-t. He wore a leather jacket over a crisp white shirt and brand named tattered jeans with a pair of bullboxer boots. "Alright Rider keep your pants on I'm coming," Astrid shouted back at the scoffing senior. Rapunzel's body went a bit stiff at the sound of the male's voice, Jack felt the depression her body made in the seat change making him arch an eyebrow at the blonde. "Hey Rapunzel isn't that Flynn?!" Olaf said pointing at the senior. "Olaf, wait_" Anna began to protest, but it was too late. The small platinum blonde shouted, "Hey! Mr. Flynn," and began frantically waving at the senior he'd heard stories about, when he was in middle school.<p>

He senior arched an eyebrow at the kid, but quickly caught sight of the long haired blonde trying to hide herself behind her hair. Before making his way over to the girl he said," Hold this for me Eret," handed his pool stick to the other senior.

Once at the table he smirked at the girl who didn't want to even look in his direction. Merida glared at the senior and Jack simply sat there confused as where all this negative energy came from, as well as a horrible smell of overused colon. Flynn opened his mouth to speak to Rapunzel, but before he could get a word out Olaf's mouth was moving. "Wow, So this the great Flynn Rider I heard so much about!? He really is cool Rapunzel! You sure know how to pick. I was wondering when I'd see you see as you being Rapunzel's boyfriend and all. I'm surprised I didn't see you soon_" He was silenced by Anna's hand quickly covering his mouth. She whispered hurriedly and nervously into his ear. Her words made the color drain for his already pale face.

Anna smiled sadly and stood, "I'll just take him_" she said scooting out the booth and walking away, with her hand on Olaf's back. The freshmen kept his head down in shame as they left. Flynn easily ignored the moment and went back to looking at Rapunzel. "So, you've been talking about me?" He said with a smirk. Merida growled, "Like she'd ever d_" but was cut off Rapunzel. "Talked. I talked about you. When we use to date… Used to." She said this frantically, but clearly. While pulling on a thick lock of her hair she looked at the male behind her bangs. "I just hadn't gotten around to telling him we'd broken up."

Flynn scoffed, but kept his smirk and asked, "Who was that little shrimp anyway?" "That was my cousin Olaf. And he's not shrimp," She said with a tiny glare in her eye. Rider brushed it off, "Right, right. SO." He placed his boot on the step the booth was placed on and leaned on the table, closer to the blonde. "I heard Dagger, been given you some trouble. Ya know ever since we split, and I know he's bit much for you." He said giving a charming smirk. "What's your point Rider," Merida growled. "Well, I was waiting for you to ask for my help, which I would've gladly given _with a fee of course_, but seeing as you're at a shy and weak state after losing this," He said gesturing to himself. "I'm willing offer my services personally to you blondie."

Rapunzel now looked at him confusingly, "What are you_" She began and was cut off. "I'll cut to the chase. You and I both know Dagger Deranged will ask you to the dance. As a matter of fact I happened to hear him bragging about it yesterday. That being said I'm willing to take that horrible experience off your hands and take you. In doing this favor supplies will be needed, such as my suit and obviously your dress, a limo, fancy dinner, ya know the works. But those are details you can work out later." He said shaking his head losing track of the offer he was making.

* * *

><p>Merida stood from her seat nearly shouting, "What make ya think she needs your help Rider! Rapunzel can get any guy she wants, if ya haven't noticed. She's got herself a pretty long list of guys line'n up to ask'er out!" Flynn chuckled, "Yeah, but we all know they're not goanna ask her out." Those words hurt Rapunzel more than intended. Jack once again felt the depression from her body weight change. "And why is that?" Frowned Astrid now glaring at the senior getting pretty pissed off herself. "With Dagger's eyes on her, no man is dumb or strong enough to even approach blondie and we all know it." Flynn shrugged with smirk and furrowed brow. This made the girls grow silent, but Merida quickly recovered, "And what makes you not afraid to ask Rapunzel out! Dagger could easily beat ya." The red head smirked with her hands on her hips. "Seeing as my step- dad is coach of the football team and I've basically charmed the faculty to my favor, Dagger wouldn't lay a hand on me. Not if he wants to keep his place on the football team as well as his "Reputation"." Flynn rolled his eyes at the word, but kept his smirk. Merida was for once at a loss of words. The silence took everyone that was eavesdropping on their conversation by surprise.<p>

Merida was becoming embarrassed and was about to take her anger out on the senior when Rapunzel stood. "I appreciate your concern, but I don't need your protection Eugene. I…don't need to go to dance with you just to say no to Dagger. I've rejected him once and I can do it again. Thank you." She said scooting past Merida and stepping out of the booth. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my cousins," She said with her head held high as she walked away. She didn't look back even when hearing her ex shout, "Good luck finding a date to dance blondie. Better come to your senses before I change my mind."

The atmosphere quickly went back to normal around the diner, once Rapunzel was gone. Merida dropped back her seat groaning. Jack looked at her, "Well that was a horrible first impression." Merida scoffed rolling her eyes, "I hate that Rider! He's nothing but a big headed, money grubbing, fake fu_." "Whoa! Hey, there are kids here… probably." Jack said holding up his hand to the red head. "AGH! I should 'a punch the bas'strad just now." Merida exclaimed cracking her knuckled. Jack's brows furrowed, "Yeah because violence solves everything." She scoffed at the boy, "Like your one ta talk!" He quickly replied, "Hey, I didn't beat him I immobilized him and he physically hurt her. Two totally different thing," He stated defending his actions.

"**Words hurt too Jack!**" She exclaimed becoming a bit emotional herself, worried for her friend. "I know, trust me," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and stood, "I need to go find her, and_" "Find who?" Hiccup asked coming back to the half empty table. "Hey man. You missed all the drama of day," Jack waved in the direction of his voice. "The what?" He said looking at Jack and Merida and glanced next to him seeing Astrid. "Astrid? Where's Rapunzel and Olaf and Anna?" He said looking around slightly concerned and very confused. Astrid groaned and Merida glared at her shoes as they both said, "Rider." Now it was Hiccups turn to groaned, no good came from Rider and the brunet was deeply regretting the fact that he left.

Jack stood up, "Fill Hic in on what happened. I'm goanna go find Rapunzel and the others before the food gets here and gets cold." Hiccup took a seat next to Merida as Astrid watched Jack leave. "You guys sure he'll be alright on his own?" Astrid asked a bit worried. "Yeah Frostbite gotta better head on his shoulders than half the rock heads in the place," Merida smiled weakly at the white haired teen.

Navigating through the ocean of overbearing smells teenage adolescents, sent Jack's senses on a trip that could only be described as, "Relentlessly unpleasant". He pushed through the smells and sounds to try of find Rapunzel. He gave his usual "excuses me's "as he bumped into a few people only to receive, grumbles or "Watch where you're going". "The irony of that statement" he always thought each time he heard it.

Walking deeper into the crowd he caught the sound of a certain sophomore's voice. He zoned in on the sound and followed it with ease. However, as he zoned in a waitress bumped into him causing herself and the tray of drinks she carried to fall. He quickly caught her, but the drinks spilled on him. He took note to the sound of clanging glass and the dampness of his shirt and jacket. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" The waitress gasped picking up the glasses. Jack help simply saying it was alright, and after making sure she was settled he went back to following the voices.

"It's ok Olaf. I'm sure Rapunzel isn't mad at you. You didn't know and it wasn't your fault. I should've told you when I found out, so I'm sorry. But please… look at me Olaf… please?" Anna spoke softly to her little brother who kept his head down in shame. He felt so bad bringing up the fact the two teens weren't together anymore and embarrassing Rapunzel. Jack finally got to the two and spoke, "Anna? Olaf? Is that you? You guys ok?" He asked making sure his senses weren't wrong. "Oh uh Hi Jack!" Anna Said smiling weakly at the older teen. "I was just talking to Olaf here. He's feeling a little down after the whole Flynn thing…" She said softly patting the boys shoulder. When Jack got closer Anna noticed his messy shirt. "What happened to your shirt?" She asked looking at the big damp spot. "Yeah had a little accident on the way over. You mind going to the restroom and getting a few paper towels." He asked with an embarrassed smile. Anna instantly blushed, "Oh well… um O_" Jack walked next to Olaf, "I'll stay with Olaf. Don't worry." She smiled, "Oh ok! I'll be right back." Anna rushed away to get the paper towels.

"Hey dude," Jack said smiling, but Olaf didn't look up. "You wanna here a story?" Olaf lifted his head with a confused expression and gasped at the sight of his eyes. Jack simply smiled, chuckling, "I'll take that as a yes."

Pushing a shoving her way through the crowd Anna apologized the whole way to the restroom. When she finally got there a small line was waiting for her. She didn't have the heart to cut the other girls so she waited like the rest. She did notice the boy's bathroom had a small line, it was moving much quicker than the girls. As she waited a large young man stood next her in the boys lines. Standing next to him she tried ignore the fact that their skin was touching. He wore a dark blue T-shirt, while she wore a frilly pink waste shirt and white tank top; making both of their bare arms touch. He cleared his throat making her jump slightly, "Uh… hey sorry." He spoke lightly looking away. "Oh… Uh No it's fine… I mean… why are you apologizing?" She asked surprised the guy was even talking to her. "Oh well I thought I might of scared ya. Is all." He stated scratching the back of his head. "Oh no! I'm, I'm fine" smiled Anna with hint of pink on her cheeks. The two smiled awkwardly at each as silence consumed them.

As the comforting silence went on Anna noticed the boys restroom line was ending. She slightly hesitated biting het bottom lip, but quickly blurted out, "Uh if it's not too much to ask... I'm just in line for paper towels and really need to get back to friends and was wandering... Could you maybe grab some for me...? If there are any still in there that is. But if you can't I_" "Sure. I just wanted to wash my hands anyway." The blonde male shrugged. Anna's face brighten up as she took the guys hand and held it dearly smiling, "Oh Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" The guy laughed awkwardly and said, "No prob. I'll be right back."

He took his leave and returned moments later with two hand fills of paper towels. "Hope I got enough," He chuckled. Anna giggled taking them, "Plenty. Thanks again... Uh." "Kristofferson, but my friends call me Kristoff." He explained, she maneuvered the paper towels to free her right hand and held it out to shake his and smiled, "Anna." He hesitated for a moment but took her smaller hand into his own and shook it.

She returned to Olaf and Jack to find her little brother, who wouldn't even look at her a few minutes ago, laughing.

"Olaf? You're feeling better," She said with a relieved smile. The slightly shorter teen nodded at the girl. "Jack talked to me and said Rapunzel is looking for us. He's gonna go look for her, "Olaf explained with a smile. " We'll help too," Anna's voice smiled. "Yeah!" Olaf agreed happily. Jack smiled shaking his head at the two, "You guys go back to the table. The foods probably already there. I'll find Rapunzel and bring her back. Ok?" Anna easily agreed and made sure to give Jack the paper towels, but Olaf hesitated. "How will you find her?" he asked with a worried frown. Jack simply tapped his nose with a smile before walking into the crowd, leaving Anna deeply confused and Olaf remembering the conversation they just had. He smiled and nodded leading his sister back to the table. "Waited, what did that mean? What did you guys talk about?" Anna asked arching an eyebrow and smirking at her younger brother. Olaf smirked up at her and said, "Man stuff" before continuing to their table.

* * *

><p>It took a minute for Jack to find Rapunzel seeing as there was a second level of the diner that he didn't know about. Finding her scent lead him to a stairway that really threw the teen off, but the faint sound of sniffling caught his ears over all the noise. He took his time going up the old wooden staircase to make sure he didn't fall. Seeing as didn't bring his staff today at school, his actions were more cautioned when entering new places. He simply fallowed the girls voice and stopped when it volume was at its highest.<p>

"This is a strange place to look for your cousins," He spoke calmly walking up behind her. Rapunzel jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly looked back to see Jack's legs. "I… guess I lost sight of them," She said softly trying the whip her tear away. "Yeah I can see how that happened, after all of… that," He stated motioning behind them. She sat on a ledge of wooden window that stopped at the floor. It was an outlook across the city, allowing the viewer to see all the natural side of Berk. Where there were less buildings and houses and trees. The scene looked more like a village then a city and it was perfect place to be alone with the stars.

Despite its beauty the blonde still felt horrible, she pulled her golden locks so close to her cheeks they almost covered her face. "You must think there something wrong with me to date a guy like him huh?" She said looking up at him. Jack sighed, "More like it's something wrong with him. Guy's colon could kill and he's not so great the first impressions." Jack frowned remembering the unpleasant experience.

Rapunzel gave a weak chuckle, "Well that's Flynn… but… I know him as Eugene." She sighed, "I thought… ever since I was officially over him… I just wondered if we'd ever be able to have a normal conversation. And it… hurts to see we can't." She feeling tears form in her eyes again. "You still have feels for him," Jack stated. It was what she didn't want to say or believe. "No… I don't," She bit her bottom lip as tears began to fall much to her despise. "Their feelings of regret," he stated keeping his head forward.

"It's been a year since we broke up… When we were together part of me knew he was dating me for popularity, but that turned into actual love, then it somehow turned into the lust for a certain image. He was so hung up on being the perfect couple, having the newest clothes setting the biggest trends throughout the school. And it was fun at first, we'd go to the mall and buy a few things, but mostly enjoy each other's company. But somewhere down the road it turned more into spending more money and less spending time with each other." She whipped a few tears that streamed down her face, "I knew by then the relationship wasn't about us. But for some silly reason I thought if I bought him what he liked it could go back to being us…it wasn't until I saw his actions were not only hurting me, but my friends and family. The spending got so bad that my own parents had to come down and from our home and settle debt problems. They've been weary of every guy that's come near me after that," She chuckled sadly.

"When we broke up it was like the biggest weight was lifted off my shoulders." She smiled weakly and shrugged, looking at the sky. "But even though a weight lifted, there was still a weight on my heart. I thought it was love, and maybe some of it is, but I feel more regret then anything. I regret letting myself get used for so long and being to blind to not see it. I regret making my friends and family go through so much trouble because of me. And deep down I regret hurting him. Though he doesn't show it I know I did and I can see it his eyes at times. Though it's rarer than before the hurt he and I both felt is still there… and it feels like no matter what I do I can't get rid of it!" She cried pulling her hair tighter. She let the tears fall, secretly happy Jack couldn't see. The white haired teen stayed silent and let the girl cry, giving her some of the paper towels Anna gave him. He knew the importance of crying, how reliving it was and how good it felt afterwards.

When her sobbed turning into small sniffles Jack placed a hand on her head and spoke. "It's called heart break Punzie. I can't say you two may never have a "normal" conversation again. But something like that takes time, it takes healing…

My mom told me when love falls apart or is taken away, the weight you feel will never be relieved until it has healed and is replaced. Rather its replacement be another person, an action or an object until your united, that pressure will never completely lift."

Rapunzel squeezed her eyes tight forcing the last bit of tear out. "Than **how I do I find the replacement!?** I've taken plenty of art classes as distractions and even read books on how to heal heart ache, but **nothing can replace this weight**. How far do I have to look? " Jack chuckled softly, "That's just the thing Punzie you don't find it, it finds you. You just have to give it time to search."

She looked up at the taller male with an expression that wanted guidance. "In the meantime enjoy the freedom you have. From what I've seen you have your far share of weight in other things than romance, but you got a group of friends and family by your side to take some of that weight off. Take advantage of it all and when the time is right your new wings will come, before you know it. And you'll be so weightless you'll think you can fly." His words made her smile and gave her hope.

The cloud of gray that covered her slowly faded. She was doing a good job at enjoying life, making new friends like Jack and spending more time doing what she enjoyed. She whipped the dried tears from her face, "Here," Jack smiled handing her another paper towel. "Thank you Jack… for talking to me," She smiled sniffling one more time. "It's what friends do Punzie," Jack smiled.

Silence consumed them once again, until the blonde sighed. "Well I suppose I'll have to face the challenge of avoiding Dagger once again," She said rolling her slightly red eyes. "He's really got an obsession with you huh?" Jack stated frowning. "Unfortunately," She groaned falling on her back as her feet dangled off the window ledge. Jack had taken a seat next to her a while ago and continues to face the sky.

"How about I take you? That way you don't have to deal with the Rider guy or Knife boy." Jack suggested. Rapunzel rushed to sit up, "Than you'd be a target." "Seems I've already got a target on my back Punz. Besides I'm just a bodyguard, not a boyfriend" Jack smirked. She laughed, "I've had my fair share of those around me thank you very much." "Escort than. I'll hold your coat and bring you drinks," He smirked now facing her. "That sounds more like servant," She laughed a bit harder. "Escort, servant same thing," He waved off smiling her happy mood. "No escort and bodyguard are like the same thing! A servant like a butler!" She said with a smile, he arch an eye brow and smirked. Clearly his throat he puffed out his chest and placed a napkin on his arm that bent across his chest. He found his butler voice holding his head up high and eyes closed saying, "Which do you Prefer Madam?" Rapunzel busted into a fit of laughter holding her stomach, "No, no I'll take the escort!"

"So is that a yes or a no?" He asked as the laughter stopped. "Well it would get them off my back," She noted and Jack nodded. "So what do ya say Fairytale Princess? You mind going to the ball with a Winter Spirit?" He asked giving her his smirk. She couldn't hold the giggles that escaped her lips, "Who better to crash a party then the great Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson?" Now it was Jack's turn to laughed, "That's… that's perfect!" He said holding up his hand and she gave him a high five. "Good show Watson shall we join the others than!" He said in his British accent. "Certainly Sherlock!" Rapunzel replied with her accent making the two share another fit of laughter before going back to their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>See! How I didn't turn that into a date (baby steps guys, Baby steps), their gettin there. Like Jack said give'em time lol.<strong>

** Flynn… I loved making him a jerk, and can't wait for this dance that just found its way into my story. I'm serious that was not intentional but hey it worked. **

**SO let me know what you think! And I think Hans and Elsa are up next in Chapter 20. And Kristoff too so look for that next update. **

**Thank you all for the amazing support by reading and reviewing I love it and all of you! **

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**


	21. Chapter 20: Ice Search

**Hey guys, It's been a minute I know and I'm sorry! I've been super busy with life and it sucks… but I have been killing my brain with trying to figure out how to bring Elsa into this story. **

**She's such distant character that's it taking longer than usual to bring her up, but I've finally found a way sadly it is not in this chapter. BUT it WILL be in the next one. Along with a little drama.**

** I hope you guys aren't made and can wait just a bit longer for her unveiling. I promise it won't be long the chapter is in the making as we speak. For now please enjoy this short but sweet chapter.**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and faving and following I really appreciate it and The reviews keep me motivated and thinking of new ideas so Please let hear your thoughts. Again thank you!**

**Review and Read on**  
><strong>Agi out!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Ice Search<p>

The weekend ending with a strange feeling for Jack. Something was coming and he wasn't sure what, but it caused a shiver to go down his spine. That Monday morning he walked to school with Rapunzel, Anna and Olaf. The three were a real riot when they were together. Throughout the walk they spoke of the past adventures they'd had a children. Anna made everything exciting whenever something new event would come to mind. Olaf always fallowed his sister's opinion up with his own part of the story and Rapunzel would finish it with a short story from their past before Olaf was born. Jack couldn't find a time in journey when the smiling and laughter vanished. Although the talk of family adventures did make his miss his own, it was a great way to start the morning. After school brought another story.

As he walked out of his last class Jack made his way to the usual meeting spot for his friends. The soft smile that graced his lips faded away at the sound of Olaf shouting, "Hey give it back!" His pace picked up and he turned the corner to hear a brutish laughter from a male teen. "What's wrong shorty can't reach it?" Another male laughed. Olaf jumped and reached for the book bag the football players had taken from him. His struggling came to an end when he saw Jack and smiled. "Ahgk! What hell?" The male holding the bag was pulled back by the hook of Jack's staff. The hook gripped the offended teen's jacket collar and pull him away from Olaf quickly. "Hey. You mind leaving my friend here alone?" Jack smiled unhooking his staff to let the guy go. The bigger teen stumbled back and growled at Jack, "Why don't you mind your business pretty boy?" Jack chuckled, switching his staff from one hand to the other. "Well you see this little guy is my business. He's my friend, who you're picking on. So" He shrugged with a smile.

The other teen glared at Jack and took a step forward before his friend grabbed him. "Dude that's the guy who Dagger said not mess with," his companion whispered. Jack frowned and rolled his eyes. "I can hear you, you know," he stated bluntly. The larger teen dropped the bag and held up his hands in defense. "Hey man our bad. We… uh didn't know." That was all the white haired teen heard before running footsteps fading away. "Did… they just run away?" He asked confused.

He jumped at the sudden contact from Olaf hug. "Jack that was so cool! You totally showed those guys and you didn't even touch'em!" Olaf exclaimed filled with excitement. Jack laughed hearing the boy jumping and moving around everywhere. "Ok calm down tiger," The older teen chuckled, putting a hand on his shoulder. Olaf blushed lightly, slightly out of breath. "Sorry about that," he smiled weakly. "No prob. My sister does the same thing when she gets excited. "How old is your sister?" Olaf asked as they waited for the other members of their walking home group. "She's 11, and goanna turn 12 in a month." He explained. "Oh does she know what she's gonna do for her birthday?" Olaf asked his excitement rising again. Jack chuckled shaking his head, "I'm not sure. She hasn't told me yet, but when I find out I'll let ya know." He winked at the young teen making him cheer, "Sweet."

Silence consumed the two and Jack found it peaceful. He'd learned that sound was he only way of seeing, but silence was something to always take advantage of. With all the sounds he could he hear, near and far, silence was his time to clear his mind and take in all the new information he'd received throughout the day. As he enjoyed the silence a thought crossed his mind.

He opened his eyes and glanced at Olaf asking, "I know how old Anna is, but how old is your oldest sister?" Olaf's voice became very soft in response to this question, "I'm not sure… I think she's 19... from what Anna told me." "What haven't you asked her?" Jack asked with an arched eyebrow. "She's never home when we get there, and whenever she is she stays locked up in her room. She's always too busy to see us at school. When the weekends come she has to work… so… Elsa doesn't have much time. I guess." Jack frowned at this and asked, "When was the last time you spent time with your big sister?" Olaf way silent for a moment and Jack patiently waited for a reply.

He smiled, "When I was 12 and we all still lived back home and she made a sun sculpture out of ice!" Jack could hear the joy in his voice and it made him smile, but it didn't last long. "You were looking for her the day we met right?" The older teen asked and Olaf nodded saying, "Yeah. Still haven't found her… and it's getting harder with all these events coming up." He sighed "At least that's what my auntie told me," he shrugged and Jack nodded understanding his plight. "How bout I help you look for her?" Jack asked smiling down at the younger teen. Olaf arched an eyebrow, "Who?" Jack chuckled, "Your sister." "Anna is on her way here," the white haired freshmen replied. His confused expression was still on his face.

Jack laughed lightly, "I meant your older sister dude." Olaf brightened up at the thought and smiled, "Oh! Elsa! What, we'll never catch her outside of school. She's never speaks to me at home and I don't know where she goes when she goes out…." He mumbled and Jack placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then we'll look for her inside the school. After school, we'll start tomorrow. How's that sound?" he smirked at Olaf jumped nodded happily. "Sounds great! But what about the others?" He asked wondering if the group would join in too. "Hmmm, better make it just us. We don't wanna cause a scene. Let's keep this search party on the down low. Deal?" Jack stated holding out his fist. The shorter boy bumped his fist with Jack's saying, "Deal!" After their agreement the other members of the group began to show up, ending the day with the six teens walking home together.

* * *

><p><strong>SO as I said the meeting is coming and will be soon.<strong>  
><strong>Tell me what you thought of this little chapter.<strong>

**Also when we get to 100 reviews I have a little treat for you all!**  
><strong>You want it? Review for it. Plz and Thank you<strong>

**See you guys in a few days.**

**Agi out!**


	22. Chapter 21: Cold Reunion

**Hey guys I'm back and ideas are flowing like water! I decided to update a little early seeing as I've so late on my "Scheduled" updating. Anyway here's Chapter 21. **

**Fair warning drama will ensue but our sightless hero will be there to calm it down with good vibes. I hope you guys like cause I'm not goanna lie I almost got a little misty eyed writing Olaf's break down. A little.  
>Also while I was reviewing it when you get a part in the story Please tell if you Olaf sounds a tad bit sarcastic when he's talking to Elsa. If you don't see it then its cool, but if you do let me Kay? Cool.<br>Read on and Review (They make me smile)**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Cold Reunion<p>

The next day Jack met Olaf at the group meeting spot. "So where do we start?" Olaf asked looking up at Jack. Jack blinked for a moment at the words and replied, "Where did you start off when you first began your search?" Olaf was silent for a moment and thought about it. "Well I knew Elsa was a senior so after class I'd go around and ask other seniors if they'd seen her and could they take me to her. But they usually just laugh and say something like "_she's outta my league_" or "_Get lost meat_." He shrugged and Jack shook his head the actions of his age group. "Well seeing as you are a freshmen their not goanna answer all the questions willingly or even attempted to understand your reasoning. That being said lets shoot for a lower status. We'll start asking juniors and go from there. How's that sound?" He asked walking with Olaf and the teen nodded following him down the hall.

Jack had admit he knew the search would be difficult, but it surprised the white haired teen to find it this hard. It was just one girl, why was so hard to find her? They'd ask student after student, each either avoid their questions or pretend to not know who the famous female was. Olaf was beginning to lose hope as 4 o'clock rolled around. Even Jack was about to call it a day when someone crashed into him. The contact quickly allowed Jack to know it was a girl. Along with the sound of a high pitch "eep", loose, falling paper and the cracking of large eye glasses. He quickly hooked his arm around the girls waste to prevent her from falling. "Oh dear," she paused at sight of the handsome male and their close proximity.

She quickly jumped out of his grasp and made distance between them, apologizing. "It's all good. You're not hurt are you?" Jack asked with a smile. "Oh no, I'm fine. Thank…Thank you," She said softly picking up her papers. Jack began to help and so did Olaf. As they worked in silence Jack got a good feel of the paper and something crossed his mind. As he picked up the paper he said, "Hope this doesn't seem rude, but what kind of papers are these?" Olaf arched an eyebrow at the question and looked at the papers. "They're school committee documents?" he read out loud only to have paper lightly snatched out his hands from the girl. She was short and had a very petite frame, while her face was covered with freckles. Her expression to the freshmen was best described as insulted, as she looked Olaf up and down.

Jack interjected feeling the discomfort of their silence. "Well we may be in luck." He said with an exciting tone. This got the girl's and Olaf's attention. "Do you know anyone in the student council that could help us?" She was silent, but Jack gave her an encouraging smile. She spoke softly, "Well…. I…I am. What prattle do you need help with?" She asked pushing up her glasses. "You see we're looking for the student council president. Elsa. Maybe you know her?" She was silent, and Jack heard her demeanor change in her words. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you with that. The qu_ president doesn't just talk to normal students. You have to make an appointment in advance to see her privately. She also doesn't like strangers."

Jack replied, "But that's just it we're not strangers… We met when I entered school a few months ago. Mr._ I mean Principle Moon introduced us," He began to explain. Olaf frowned in confusion and spoke, "But Jack yo_" he was silenced by Jack's hand covering his mouth. "Yes. You may not see it, but I'm blind and Principle Moon choose Elsa to help me out a little. After she did I let her be because I didn't wanna cause her anymore trouble, but now I kinda need her help. That being said I have no idea how to find her. It will only be a moment; we won't take up much of her time." He smiled weakly rubbing the back of his head embarrassed. "Oh dear… hmmm well I suppose I could help you… and if she knows of your condition I suppose an unscheduled meeting will be ok… but you'll have to wait I'm afraid. We have a meeting this afternoon, but if she is not too busy I'm sure I could get you a moment of her time" She spoke softly falling prey to Jack's charming smile.

However, she was quickly taken back when Olaf's arm clamped around her waist in a warm hug. He smiled big as his big black eye sparkled bright, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said happily. Jack chuckled and pulled the teen away from the girl. "Sorry my sight guide is easily excited, but he means well."

The girl cleared her throat, "I see, well I will call for you when the meeting ends uh_" She paused as he held out his hand with a smile. "Jack Frost." She gentle took his hand and though it was ice cold the contact gave the girl a sense of comfort, as a smile formed on her face. "Wendy. Wendy Weselton," Jack smiled and thanked her again. Wendy gasped looking at her watch. "Oh My I only have five minutes!? I must hurry!" She said pressing her messy folder close and began run down the hall. "The meet will end at 6 I will meet you here in the halls!" She weakly shouted jogging away from them.

Olaf looked at her go then looked at Jack and asked, "What do we do know?" Jack smiled at the boy, "Now we wait. Come on I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Entering the old music room Jack removed his shoes. Olaf stared in confusion at the teen's actions, but found himself doing the same. He fallowed Jack to the piano and watched him sit down. Jack patted the empty spot next to him on the stool and Olaf filled it. Jack smirked, "Wanna see something cool?" Hearing Olaf gasp instated implied an eager yes to the older male. So, he wasted no time in closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, lifting his figure above the keys and began to play. As the sound found rhythm in seconds an image appeared to Olaf as he listened.<p>

A fairytale land of knights, kings, queens, and magic. As the tune changed Jack began to talk. He told the freshmen a story of a kingdom where it was always sunny and an evil sorcerer that took the sun away and made rain all the time. It was up to Blazer the Sun Knight to save the kingdom. Regardless of his age Olaf hung on to every word.

Three songs and two more stories later 6 o'clock had come upon the two and they took their leave heading to the hall. Jack took into account the amount of footsteps that past them as they walked towards the room and counted the group of teens just walked out of. They didn't wait long upon hearing Jack's name being softly called. Both boys' heads turned to the left to Wendy popping her head out two large white and blue double doors. Both walked to the side of the door as Wendy walked inside to introduce them.

* * *

><p>Elsa looked at the folder of documents and sighed once again at the all the extra work she'd have to do tonight, but she quickly straightened up as the vice president walked in with two cups of tea. "Long day as usual," He sighed with a smile. Elsa looked up at the strawberry blonde and nodded tiredly. "Worse is that it's not over. Wendy says someone has come to see me" she sighed. He arched an eyebrow, "Did they schedule an appointment?" She shook her head while resting her eyes. "She's says it someone I know and have apparently helped before. But I_" She was interrupted by Wendy clearing her throat.<p>

"Forgive me ma'am, but as I informed you earlier a Mr. Jack Frost is here to see you." Wendy announced and Elsa looked with weary eyes at the name. She didn't know it personal, but swear she'd heard from someone, somewhere very recently. Olaf looked at Jack, who motioned him to go inside. The young whited hair teen was hesitant and warily walked forward.

"Send him in," Elsa stated her voice sounded weary as well, but her eyes widened at the sight that stood in her office doorway.

Olaf stood with his eyes on the ground as he said, "H… Hi." "Olaf?" She said softly in awe. Her body was trembling by she kept her cool and looked at Wendy. "Thank you Wendy you dismissed. Hans," She looked to the vice president beside her who calmly stood up. "Say no more. I'll be heading home first then," He said after grabbing his coat and bag. "Thank you. And have a safe trip home," Elsa stated across the room. "And you as well," He smiled and waved leaving the room. He noticed Jack on his way out. Jack smiled and nodded at the senior only to feel a wave of negative energy chill his core from the older male's glare.

He pushed the current feeling aside, and listened to conversation at hand.

After what felt like hours of silence Olaf finally found the courage to look up at his oldest sister, whom he hadn't seen in 4 years. "Olaf. What are you doing here? Where's Anna?" Elsa asked her face in a weak frown. "She's with Rapunzel… I think… I'm not sure." He said thinking about it. "What do you mean you think? She left you alone? How did you get up here?" Elsa asked becoming a bit frustrated with her younger sisters actions. "Oh no! I'm not alone Jack's with me! He helped me look for you." Olaf smiled thinking about the little adventure he'd had today. "Look for me? Why on earth were looking for me? Does Anna know where you are?" She asked worry filled her voice as it got a bit louder and breathtaking."Oh… well… not really. We decided to keep the searching low key. So I told her I was going to study with Jack and_ wow… You've got the same hair as me and auntie." Olaf said getting a better look at his sister.

Elsa was taken aback by the comment and was about to retort when Olaf began to speak again. "We really do have super bleached hair. So it does run in the family." He said more so to himself. Elsa sighed and held the light smile that felt like breaking lose, "Olaf_" She was cut off again. "Hey how come Anna has strawberry blonde hair like dad, but we don't?" He asked. "Olaf," She tried to say, but he spoke again.

He smiled, "Did mom have blonde hair like us? Was she as pretty as you? Did you_" "**OLAF! ENOUGH!**" Elsa exclaimed. However, she immediately gasped at her harsh tone. Olaf started at her in silence… and looked down. "Sorry… heh guess I got a little excited. It's just well… I haven't seen you in so long and, and I hear all these stories about how cool you are and I just wanted to get a chance to talk to you. Seeing as you're so busy at home and school and whenever I tried to ask about you I'd always get funny looks, or chased away, or bullied for thinking I was "_In your league"_ What does that even mean by the_" Now he was cut off by her. "**Olaf.** They bully you?" Elsa voice was soft and weak.

She looked as if she about to cry, as she walked up to the slightly shorter male. Olaf held up his hands as reassurance of his safety, "Oh well yes, but_" "Do they hit you?" She asked her eyes begging to hear a no. "Oh no… I mean they chase me a lot and take my things, but they don't hit me. I'm ok really." He smiled big for her. She was silent and let out a sigh, "Olaf. You… you need to go," She said softly. Olaf blinked with a weakened smile, "What? But I just got here! And, and I still have so many questions."

"And I don't have time to answer them. As you said I'm very busy, and right now I need you to leave." She frowned down at him pointing to the doors. Olaf looked to the ground, but kept his soft smile" I just wanted to talk for a bit." "I understand you have questions and wanted to see me. And now that you have I need you to leave." Olaf's smile began to break more, "But my questions." "Can easily be answered by Anna, whose side you should not have left. Now go home and make sure she and auntie know where you are," She ordered while leading him to the door.

He tried stand his ground not realizing he already in the doorway, "Wait what bout Anna? If I find her and bring here with you two could_" "Enough Olaf. Go home." She ordered looking down at him. "But, but I thought_" "I'm sorry Olaf," Elsa said coldly and closed to double doors in the freshmen's face.

The white haired teen looked at the closed doors feeling nothing, but cold. He placed his hand on the door and pressed his forehead against it as well. His body was trembling, as he held back tears. He was so close to her, but she felt so far away. Jack placed a strong hand on the boys shoulder, the strange comfort made Olaf look up at the blind male and see nothing, but hope in those bright, icy, faded blue eyes. He hugged the older teen and Jack gentle ruffling his head. "How was it?" He asked knowing the answer. Olaf smiled up at him sadly, "She's just as pretty as her pictures." Jack was surprised at the response to say the least, but he smiled at the boys loving heart. "Come on lets get you home. You know the way right?" Jack asked leading him down the hall. Olaf sniffled and nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The boys walked home with light conversation of stories about their sisters. Olaf laughed as they were at the front gate of his house, "You've got so many stories of you sister Jack. Mines don't even compare." Olaf laughed weakly and Jack ruffled his hair. "Hey memories will be made in time. Let a few more doors in your life open and I'm sure you'll catch up in no time." He smiled hearing the teen laughed again. "I'll see you tomorrow kid," Jack said putting his right hand in his pocket and swinging his staff the rest of his left shoulder. "Will you be ok walking home by yourself?" Olaf asked a bit worried. Jack chuckled, "Yeah I'll be fine. I got these" He said pointing his ear with his staff, Olaf smiled.<p>

As he walked away he heard the younger teen shout, "Hey Jack! How do I open the doors?" Jack shouted back, "You can't open a door without a key man." Those were his last words to the Olaf for the night as he walked home. Getting to his house he immediately called his sister to tell her of his day and hear about hers. When he went to bed that night, Jack made a decision. He knew the door Elsa was hiding behind quite well, and he was determined to find the key before the door was closed and locked for good.

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? I tried make Elsa not too mean, but mean enough to make Olaf feel bad. I'm sorry Olaf I love you and your warm hugs. I feel like that's what Elsa needs. A warm hug to wash her personal problems away.<strong>

**Anyway see you guys next update where Jack goes off on Elsa for making Olaf almost cry. Should be fun right? **

**Don't for get to Review and Read on!**

**Agi out**


	23. Chapter 22: Snow meets Ice

**HEY! SO I'm back! I know the gap was kinda long, but "Frozen", characters take time. Especially Elsa, but I made it work. Now I'm goanna Thank all of you so much for reviewing SO MUCH! **

**I've got 101 reviews and over 12,000 readers, not to forget the followers, favs and so on. Not goanna lie almost cried at the sight of it. I'm honored that so many people like my story and its great encouragement to continue writing. So again Thank you! I'll keep up the awesome work if you keep reviewing (good or bad).**

**SO again Thank you all and here is the moment you've all be waiting for Chapter 22. **

**Review and Read on, enjoy guys!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Snow meets Ice<p>

Jack woke up sound of his phone ringing and sat up. He groaned at the sound of his phone asking if he wanted to answer. Yawning into the back of his hand, "Answer." He said and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He sighed. "Hi Jack! Hope it's not too early…" The voice went from excited to soft and asked, "Did I just wake you up?" The white haired teen arched his eyebrows, "Punzie?" He questioned into the phone. "Hi… I did wake you up didn't I? I'm so sorry," She said softly. Jack scratched his head, "Nah it's cool. Considering I don't know what time it right now anyway, I'm not sure if it's too early or not," He shrugged. "It's 5am," Rapunzel winced at the silence on the other end.

It went on for a few seconds making the girl think he might have hung up on her. Only to be relieved to hear long drawn out yawn, making her smile. "Yeah… not early at all," Jack stretched and stood with the phone in his hand, and walked out his room downstairs to the kitchen. "So to what do I owe the honor of this early morning call?" He asked. "Well I was talking to Anna, well really I was talking to Olaf last night and he told me you helped him see Elsa." Jack was silent and Rapunzel continued. "He told me what she said…" She said sadly with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "Yeah it shook him up pretty bad," Jack stated sitting down with a glass of water. "Yeah… I could tell, but I don't think she meant it for some reason. I mean I know I haven't talked with her since we were little, but the Elsa I know wouldn't say such hurtful things to her little brother."

Jack listened to the girl's every word believing them to be true. "Why do you think she did it?" He asked. "To push him away. I'm not sure why, but ever since her mother pasted she's been pushing everyone away, from family to friends. When I got to B.A. and found out she was here I immediately tried to rekindle our friendship, but she wouldn't let me near her." The blonde explained and Jack nodded processing the words. "I wanna talk to her Jack. I feel like she needs help and maybe she's too scared to ask." Jack felt for the girl and asked, "How do you plan on seeing her?" "I don't know…" Her voice was weak and it soon grew silent on her end. Jack could hear the soft sniffling of the girl holding back tears, as she spoke, "But I gotta try. I'm scared Jack, and don't want my family to fall apart".

The white haired teen stood and made his way back to his room. He sighed, "Well than let's meet her." He simply stated. "But how? We'd need to make an appointment and that could take weeks… or not even happen, when she finds out it's me who scheduled it." The blonde questioned and Jack chuckled. "Come now Watson you should know better than to think we'd play by the books. Appointments are boring". He smirked, telling her he'd inform her of his plan on the walk to school, the two hung up and Jack got ready for the day.

The school day went by slowly for the blonde, her stomach was filling with butterflies of uncertainty and excitement. Seeing Jack at lunch reminded the girl of the mission in store for them that afternoon and sat down. "Jack I'm worried," She blurted out. The white haired teen chuckled, "Well that's not too surprising." "What if we get caught or, or she ends up hating me more? What if I'm just making it worse for Anna and Olaf?" She said frantically. Merida sat down with a worried expression, and raised eyebrow. "What's all this lass? Do ye have a test in the next class?" the red head asked. "Rapunzel's worried the plan we made to sneak and see Elsa today, won't work," Jack explained bluntly.

"Jack!?" Rapunzel exclaimed and blushed at the fact that he'd giving away their secret mission. "Oi are ya still tryin to get that ice queen to talk to ya after what she told ya the first time?" Merida arched an eyebrow. Rapunzel nodded, "She's my cousin Mer, and I can't look at my family stay apart like this?"

The red head was silent and took in her best friend's expression of distress and worry, she sighed. "Well if we're talkin about sneaking into the Ice queen's castle, I want in." Jack arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" Merida held up her index finger," One, to help Punzie. Two, I wanna get back at that show pony for tryin to out shine me in the archery competition last year." The red head frowned, and Rapunzel gave her a weak smile, "She was just a guest shooter Merida." The blonde chimed in shaking her head. "Doesn't change the fact that she was showing off!" She exclaimed making the two laugh.

Hiccup later joined the table of laughter and was told about the mission. He wearily agreed to help with equipment and even surveillance. Rapunzel was over joyed to have the help from her friends and pulled all into a group hug at the end of lunch. After school Rapunzel, Merida and Jack met at the usual meeting spot and they made their way to the student council upper halls.

* * *

><p>As they turned a corner a few feet from the main office, Jack and Merida pressed themselves against a wall. They could hear a series of footsteps and voices coming towards them. Rapunzel didn't take notice of their actions and kept walking around the corner. She froze at the sight of Elsa, who was only a few feet away from her walking down the crossing hallway. She was having a discussion with a group of elite seniors. Rapunzel was about to call out when Jack's staff hooked around her waist and pulled her behind the wall. The sound of her shout made everyone look up, but they quickly put it aside and continued to talk. "I'm going to my studies. Please make sure I'm not disturbed." They heard Elsa order.<p>

Merida peaking around the corner seeing two large senior's following Elsa down an opposite hall and watched as the other group took to the opposite direction of their hiding spot. "Hiccup. Where is Elsa headed," She asked into the earpiece he'd created as walkie-talkies. "She's going towards the East end of the school yard. To "Ice Eel" hall." Hiccup replied and Merida scoffed, "Figures".

Jack spoke up to all three, "Ok Punzie the hall is clear. Head to the main office and make an "appointment" to see Elsa. Distracted the front desk for as long as you can. Keep your headset on, but low. We'll keep ya up to date on where we are." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "And don't worry. We'll be fine, this'll work. Trust me." He smiled at her with his eyes and she nodded, squeezing his hand in return. She took to the hall and headed to the office. Merida watched her go inside while Jack slipped on his hoodie. "Ok she's in lad." Merida informed, and Jack nodded. "Come on, we don't wanna lose Elsa." she stated and started down the hall towards the East wing. Jack followed her footsteps and kept up with ease.

Hiccup directed them from the schools after hours security office. It was only used in late evenings, when the school was closed for the night. Being the mayor's son, allowed the brunet into a few restricted areas without problems from employees or elite students. "Ok she's gone into Ice Eel hall, at the top floor, down the center hall. There are two guards at the door." Hiccup explained fallowing the movement on the security screens before him. Merida looked to Jack, "You get all that? Think you can navigate it?" She asked wearily.

Jack was silent for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, how high is the top floor?" He asked facing up at the building. "Four stories," Hiccup replied. "The window Merida's gonna use is on the right side of the main entrance. Jack, you'll come through the emergence entrance, which is right next to the entrance hall doors. You'll have to run straight in the office while the guards are distracted'.

Merida nodded at her boyfriend's words and nudged Jack. "So if ya don't want yer head shot off ya better stay low Frost." Jack chuckled, "Geez Merida I thought we were friends." She scoffed, "That's why I warned ya, snowflake!" "We're seriously gonna have to talk about these nicknames fire head," Jack smirked. "Guys mission?" Hiccup chimed in like a mother scolding her kids.

Rapunzel sat in the front office giggling at her two friends, but jumped when the desk attendant cleared her throat. "As I said before, Ms. Elsa won't be back for at least 3 hours. You can come back tomorrow". Rapunzel just smiled and shrugged, " Oh it's fine! I don't mind waiting." The attendant gave her a dirty look, making the blonde shiver. Her voice was unexpected, but well heard by all three in a harsh whisper, "Please hurry guys. I don't know how much longer I can distract. The desk attendant is giving me a not so nice look."

"Got it." Replied Jack and Merida together. He faced her one more time and asked, "Think you can make the shot?" She rolled her eyes and nearly hissed, "I know I can now get moving Frost!" He nodded and took off into the building. With Hiccup's help, the guidance of his staff, and hearing guards throughout the building, Jack made it too the main hall undetected. "Alright. I made it, fire when ready Merida." Jack stated softly after Hiccup told him to stay close to the stairway door. He kept it slightly open to hear for his cue. Everyone's line was silent Rapunzel held her breath, Hiccup focused on the two guard's movements. Merida lined up her shot at the window, ready. Jack kept his body in a running stand while squatting lower, he kept the door cracked open from the bottom.

Both guards made a move and glanced away from the side door that Jack was behind. "Merida now," Hiccup ordered and the arrow was released. Shooting through the open window, straight past the guards and into the wall made both large teens jump. The one on the left went to inspect the arrow. "Oh shoot! I lost my arrow! Where did it go!?" Merida shouted drawing both guards to the window. Jack heard the whip of the arrow flying and the peaking sound, which was its impact. As soon as he heard Merida shout he wasted no time. Running across the gape, he slipped through the large double doors; once in the opposite side he closed it quietly with his staff. "He's in," Hiccup sighed in relief. Merida did as well when Rapunzel's voice rang through her ear piece. "Uh guys I think their calling guards to escort me..." Her voice was softly panicked. "On my way Punzie," Merida replied and rushed the main school building.

* * *

><p>Jack cut off his ear piece after telling Hiccup to keep an eye on the girls, and not him. "But Jack what if guards come?" The brunet protested. "They won't. Trust me man." he whispered then took his ear piece out and put it his pocket.<p>

His breath was caught in his throat when he felt a presser on his stomach and his back pressed against the cold wall. "I don't know how you got in here punk, but you've got 2 second to get out." Growled a larger male that towered over Jack. His voice was gruff, and his pulse from his wrist as racing. He gripped his hand tighter around Jack's shoulder, and pushed him harder into the wall. Unknown to the sightless teen, the guard had his other hand held back in a fist. "Ah hey, now that's not right, it's supposed to at least be three seconds man," Jack smirked and winced. The guards grip tightened, "Drop the stick." He order. Jack gave a weak smile, "Yeah, I would but, ya see if I did I'd be pretty screwed." He explained.

"Drop it," He ordered,

"I can't," Jack shrugged.

"Drop it or I'll make you." He growled, tightening his fist. A chill went through the room, "Drop him."

The guard froze and released Jack to let him stand. "Lady Elsa I_" The guard was silenced by a hand held up by the girl. "Your dismissed," she nodded to him. He took his leave no questions asked. Jack straightened up his blazer collar and took off his hoodie. "Thanks, excellent door man by the way, very charming." He gave a smug grin towards the blonde. She held her frown, and stared coldly into his eyes. "So, I take it you're not gonna kick me out," He stated rubbing his aching shoulder.

Elsa was a bit taken back by the fact the boy did not shiver under her gaze. After a quick lift and crack of the shoulder Jack held out his hand to the girl, "Sorry for the unexpected visit. Names Jack Frost". Elsa was silent as she arched an eyebrow at the teen's hand. "What are you doing here?" She kept her voice solid and clear. "Ah well I guess introductions don't run in the family," Jack stated pulling his hand back. Elsa gave him a perplexed look, "You're the one that brought Olaf to my office the other day."

Jack nodded, "That'd be me". He leaned back on the wall and felt the texture. Surprised to feel diamond like etchings on it, he smirked at how the texture reminded him of ice. "He sent you here?" Elsa asked a hint of hope in her voice, she tried to hide. Jack shook his head, "No. I'm here on my own accord." Elsa frowned, "Are you using him to get to me?" She almost hissed. "Also, no." He smirked and tossed his staff up, catching it and swinging so it grazed the cold floor. It was then the "Ice queen" noticed the male didn't have any shoes on. She blinked in confusing trying to observe his movements. "Where… are your shoes?" She asked just out of pure uncertainty.

"Currently, out there keeping the emergency exit door propped open for me. Ya know just in case I need to make a hasty get away, and so the guards wouldn't hear or catch me. I'm much quicker on my feet," He chuckled smiling at her. "Are you a thief?" She asked a crack of fear breaking through her confident voice. "I'd make a pretty good one if that's what you're asking. But again no." He nodded. Elsa's patients began to wear then with the white haired teen as she rolled her eyes and groaned. "If you are not here for Olaf, not an admirer, and not a thief than why are you here?!" She was surprised at losing her composer, but took a deep breath and recovered.

"Cause I know the path you're going down," Jack stated his voice no longer holding the witty humor it previously did. "Wha_ What?" Elsa stated with weary eyes. Jack heard the fear in her voice, and lighten up his own. "You push a lot of people away," He pointed his staff at her and spoke in a "matter of fact" tone. "I what?" Elsa asked frowning at the boy. "You do. You push colleagues, strangers, friends… even family. You keep yourself hidden from them with that "Ice Queen" mask of yours, and scare them away." Elsa was silent, but knowing his words rang truth angered her. "And who are you to say such things? Who are you to claim you know me!?" She shouted weakly, her wall of defense was coming down.

Jack held up his hand in surrender, "Me? I am no one, but a fellow hider. Darkness was a hiding place for me as well, till it became a weapon, I used on my family. I sank deep and fast, unknowingly hurting the ones I love. And I know your falling because I've been in the same shoes as you." He explained and stood across from her leaning on his stick. "But unlike me, you're missing the signs. Olaf wanted nothing more than to talk to a big sister, he's only met once. Anna wants her best friend back. Rapunzel wants her family to stay together."

She fought to hold back tears, but pushed it down and released her anger. "You! Have no right to intrude on my family matters!" She exclaimed her eyes becoming a bit red and puffy. "…. Your right, I have no right to intrude on family matters such as this, but I know where this leads, and I don't want to see a fellow older sibling fall". He stated and she stayed silent. He sighed and began to make his way to the door. "I keep them away because I'm different. It's for their own good and mines as well!" She shouted across the hall, tears falling.

He stopped and turned to her, "When I was 13 I went blind. I pushed my family away for months, even when they tried with all their hearts to come back in. I didn't know the damage my fear had done till I heard my little sister blaming herself for my accident. Because of my actions my sister was alive. All she wanted to do was thank me, to have her big brother back, and I closed the door in her face believing I was of no use to her. But she opened it up, all I had to do was give her a chance and give her the key." He looked back at her, not seeing her face of shook, but knew it was there all the same.

Elsa was silent, she kept her head down taking in his words and thinking of her own situation. She finally spoke, "And you think we are the same?" She gave a weak chuckle at the comparison. "You're running from uncertainly. You think you're doing a justice, but you're not. Elsa you can't hold a burden on her own, you have help, but you're pushing it away. You're hurting and so are they. That isn't fair to them and it isn't fair to you". His words were chilling and for once in her life Elsa felt the cold feeling she pushed upon others, pushed onto her. Jack got to the door and placed his hands on the handle.

"How… do I… open the door?" Elsa asked uncertain of the outcome, but hopeful for the answer. Jack stopped and smiled at the girl, "You gotta give them your key."

She bit her bottom lip weary to ask the next question she had in mind. "Will you hold on to it for me?" She asked weakly. Jack's eyes widened and he turned completely to face the girl, "I… I don't have the right to do that. I'm not family." He spoke wearily, not wanting hurt the girl's feelings. She sighed trying to get her emotions under control, "I know but I… I need someone. And as you said I can't carry this alone… Please," Her voice was soft, frightened and honest. Completely different from the girl he heard when he first came in.

Sighing he thought, "What am I getting myself into?" He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "Alright, fine. They say talking to a complete stranger is easier than talking someone you know, anyway. But first." He held out his hand to her, "Let's try this again. Names Jack Frost." Elsa smiled lightly and took his hand, "Elsa Arendell".

"Nice to meet you Elsa, now as your new and trusted key holder. What is behind your door?" He kept his smile looking down at her. She sighed and took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together, she thought. "This will be difficult to say to my mother and Father seeing as we are of royal blood and they have such a high moral code. It will do me well to practice on someone, whom I do not know that will not judge me". She took another deep breath, "I, I'm… I mean, I have…" She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. She tried once more puffing out her chest, and already red cheeks, "I AM_".

Her lips were covered by chilly finger tips. Jack smirked, "Don't hurt yourself. I know." Her eyes widened and her words stumbled, "But how… I didn't say_" He chuckled, "Your words, they came together pretty clear. Now that I have your key, how would like to distribute it?" He asked kindly. "I'll meet with them… to apologize…" She said softly. "But, but not here. Out of school somewhere would be better," She nodded blushing lightly, her words were a bit frantic and rushed. Jack smiled finally seeing the girl behind the mask. "Cool, I'll tell Punzie. I'm sure she knows a place." He smiled opening the door. His arm was grabbed quickly as she asked, "You won't tell her will you?!" He smiled softly at the girl, "I just hold the key; I can't give it away. That's your job Els."

* * *

><p><strong>I FINALLY DID IT!<strong>

**I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry, this summer was full of a lot of stuff. I'm happy to inform you all that I'll be leaving the country and will be gone for a few weeks. So we MAY have another update gap, but I make no promises of not uploading. I'm gonna be on a plane for two days, so yeah see where time takes me.**

**ANYWAY! What did you guys think? Ready for Jack to be Elsa's new BBFF! Lol I'm quite certain your curious where I'm gonna put Anna, Olaf, Kristoff and Hans in on this little story development, and all can say your gonna have to wait cause I'm not sure myself. But I do have some ideas lol (Which will be shown in the next chapter). **

**With that being said Elsa and Rapunzel meet next chapter. Hiccup, Jack, and Olaf get some guy time. Kristoff and Hans get more air time and Pitch comes back. ALSO a certain Sandman appears.**

**Read and Review my friends. See ya than!**

**Agi out! **


	24. Chapter 23: Keys to hold

**Hey guys, Long time to see I know and for it I sorta apologize, I've started new fics (as you can see), along with school and even two new jobs. So life has kinda been all over the place with me. Thank you to all who have waited patiently and asked me to update soon. I know you miss Jack and the others (believe me I do too T^T). **

**But here they are, just for you guys. **

**This chapter doesn't have everything I noted in the previous chapters final notes, but it does introduce Sandy, Pitch is back, and Rapunzel and Elsa meet. I hope it will suffice. **

**Please review and read on!**

**Bye guys **

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Keys to hold<p>

The keys were smooth to the touch, and always sent a comforting chill through his body. As he played, music filled his ears and gave him back his eyes. Colors, people, places, all the things he viewed in the past always came rushing back during his piano session. However, the echoing sound of clapping reminded the white haired teen, this session was more of a performance. "Your tone lost its luster during the finally," Pitch noted. Jack smirked at the old instructor, taking the previous comment back and compared the session to a lesson. "Gee thanks," Jack stated a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Mr. Black appeared at his door this Saturday morning with coffee and breakfast from a nearby cafe. Seeing a half-conscious teen answer the door the instructor arched an eyebrow asking, "Aren't you a little old to be sleeping in on the weekend"? Jack yawned, "Aren't you a little old to be eating vanilla frosted donuts with sprinkles." He asking smelling the treats in the bag. "These were for you, I can easily take them back." His tone was blunt and serious, causing his student to step aside and quickly let him in. "Where are my manners this morning," Frost smiled weakly. Now it was Pitch's turn to smirk.

After breakfast and a few more songs, the musician asked Jack if he needed anything. "I need to restock on my groceries, running low on the usual things: milk, eggs, bread, ice, oh and some peppermint coco if they got it." He listed and Pitch arched an eyebrow at him for the coco. "I'll bring them by this evening, and I'll see what I can do about the coco."

Jack frowned at the older man, "What's with the tone? I thought you liked hot coco?" "On contrary I still do, but I don't Tooth would be very fond of me supplying you with what she calls, "Cavity Liquid"" Pitch replied, a bit of sarcasm rolled off his tongue. Jack laughed at the old phrase, "You gotta point, but she doesn't have to know… unless you report it to her." The teen gave a mischievous smirked, the instructor simply shook his head at the boy's never fading childish behavior. He looked at his watch and frowned a bit, "I should take me leave. I have a meeting in an hour. Your groceries will be delivered no later than 7. So if you don't want them spoiling at your door step, be here to retrieve them." He explained as he walked to the door.

"Oh whatever would I do without you Mr. B?" Jack spoke like a helpless girl, placing his cheek on the front of his intertwining hands. Pitch rolled his eyes and looked at his watch once again, "Crash and burn my boy. Crash and burn". Jack couldn't help but laugh at the out of character reply. They said their goodbyes and Pitch took his leave. A few seconds later Jack's phone alarm went off informing him of the time and the big meeting he had today.

* * *

><p>He hopped off the couch they were sitting on, in the living room and made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Turning off his alarm he took a shower and got dressed. Seeing as the wake up call from Pitch gave him some extra hours to waste, he made his way to Rapunzel's apartment instead of meeting with their usual routine. He took the elevator one floor up, and made his way down the hall, to the apartment door. He knocked three times and heard the girl reply, "Just a minute."<p>

Seconds later the door was opened, by an over energized blonde. "Oh Jack! You're early! Or am I late?! Hi!" She laughed trying to gain her composure and failing. "I was just… well I mean I was getting ready and…." She broke. "I'm freaking out! What if this doesn't go right? What if she sees me and hates me more!? What if she doesn't show up!?" The blonde ranted and Jack just shook him head at the sound. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and took deep breaths. It only took seconds for Rapunzel to fallow his breathing exercise. He let her go and looked down at her, "Better?" He asked, "Better." She nodded. After calming down jack spoke, "You'll be fine. She will show up and you guys well talk like there's no tomorrow. You gotta trust yourself Punzie, and trust in Elsa. She's probably just as scared as you". His words settled her racing mind and made her smile. "Right. I've gotta believe in this. Can't run away now," She encouraged herself.

Pascal tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the clock on the wall. The girl jumped "Ohm gosh!" seeing she only had an hour to get ready and rushed upstairs. "I'll be ready in a sec, make yourself at home!" She shouted from upstairs, Jack complied with her command and plopped on the couch with Pascal. "Does she always get like this when she's excited?" He asked the pet. Pascal nodded and made a noise in the same rhythm as an "uh huh".

The wait was about 30 minutes. The blonde came rushing downstairs with a purple-pink sweater, under a pair of overall shorts, purple legging with yellow suns printed on them, and a pair of pink all stars. "Ok. Ready! I can do this!" She said after taking a deep breath. Jack stood and Pascal jumped into his shirt pocket and made himself comfy. "Shall we," He smiled opening the door for her. She lifted her head and smiled, "Yes we shall". The two made their way to the "Sandman Café", where they planned to meet Elsa. They were a few minutes earlier than their scheduled time and decided to save a table. Sitting down they ordered something to drink and waited patiently.

10 o'clock on the dot, and the beautiful senior walked in right on time. She kept her composer and looked around, she was a bit surprised to see Jack wave her over to a table near the windows. She took a deep breath and walked over to them. The clacking of her heels echoed in her head, causing the walk to feeling an eternity. Once she finally got to the table she looked at Jack. "Morning Elsa," He smiled looking up her. His bright, fade blue eyes sparkled, melting some of her nerves. "Good… morning Jack, Rapunzel," She said wearily at the blonde girl that stared dumb stuck at the sight of her cousin talking to her, after so many years. "Good, good morning Elsa!" She spoke a high pitch clearly nervous once again. Jack pulled out a chair for Elsa, as he did for Rapunzel.

Once she sat he took his seat once again and listened for conversation. After Elsa ordered a coffee and eerie silence, Jack stood. "I'm gonna go to restroom, you guys can start the party without me," He joked making both girls smile softly. Jack pulled out his phone once he got to the bar a few feet away from their table. Once his presence was gone it was just them. As Elsa got her order, her phone rang and so did Rapunzel's.

"_When keys don't turn, doors don't open. When doors don't open, nothing changes"._

"_Keys don't turn themselves."_

Elsa looked at Jack who continued to stare at his phone. He glanced up, giving her an encouraging smile and nodding. She bobbed her head slightly in return and looked at her coffee, then up at Rapunzel. The young blonde was also on her phone reading something.

"_You were afraid she wouldn't come. But she right there. You were afraid she'd hate you, but she's still here. All you have to do is reach out to her." _

"_She's trying, now you have to, too."_

Rapunzel looked at Jack with uneasy eyes and he could feeling her fear. He simply smiled and went back to looking at his phone.

* * *

><p>Both girls were silent when their eyes meet, and quickly looked away. The fact that they did it at the same time made both of them smile. Rapunzel took a deep breath thinking, "Reach out my hand". Elsa took a breath of her own remaindering herself, "Turn the key". "Hi". They said in unison, both chuckled at the action and went silent. Rapunzel played with a strand of her hair and shrugged her shoulders after a moment she giggled. Elsa arched at eyebrow up at her, as the blonde gave her sweet smile. "What?" Elsa spoke softly, Rapunzel's eyes widened and her breath cut short slightly, but she quickly recovered smiling. "Oh it's just… I remember when we were little we use to, finish each others sentences". She stated fondly, Elsa smiled remember that part of their childhood as well.<p>

"Yes, and we use to wear the same outfits to pre-school, but different colors." Elsa smiled, Rapunzel nodded energetically at the memory. "Yours was blue," She stated pointing at Elsa's blue button up sweater. The senior nodded, "And yours was purple if I'm not mistaken." She pointed to Rapunzel's sweater as well. The two then began to talk about their past adventures, laughing at the ones that involved them getting into trouble, to past moments when they'd fight for a day and make up the next morning forgetting why they were mad at each other. Conversations of the past, soon came to present, discussing friends and asking about family they hadn't seen in sometime.

Rapunzel avoided the topic of Elsa's mother, and any questions she had about why the girl was so distant from her family and friends all these years. Elsa knew this all too well and knew it was up to her to bring it up. She finished her second cup of coffee and tried to relax her shoulders. "Rapunzel, I want to apologize for the way I treated you these past few years. I know words aren't much, but I'm so sorry… I was afraid you wouldn't like the person I've become… Not many wish to be the cousin of the "Ice Queen"…" She spoke softly trying to control her emotions. Rapunzel's expression displayed a sad happiness for her cousin's words.

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Elsa's. "Why would I not like the new you? Your president of Student Council, a leader to the whole the school, talented in to many skills for me to count and to top that off your beautiful. What's not to like or love about you?" She stated with a reassuring smile. Elsa could feel tears forming in her eyes, but held them back as best she could. "Thank you," She sniffed wiping her damp eyes. "I'm just speaking the truth," Rapunzel shrugged.

Elsa continued to wipe her tears and nod, "I mean for this. For going so far just to get me here, outside with you. When Anna and Olaf came here, I knew they'd try the same. Anna tried our whole lives to rekindle what we had, but I locked her out for so long, now our relationship is barely standing. And Olaf simply wanted to meet me, just meet me, and shot him down before he could even climb the wall I built around me." Tears began to fall from her face. "… I was afraid I'd scared everyone way…. I thought it was for the best… but now I'm not sure…" She spoke between soft sniffles and wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

Rapunzel squeezed her big cousin's hand tightly, trembling herself and smiled, "If I know Anna and Olaf, I'm sure all four of us can help you figure it out". Elsa smiled at the young girl, "Thank you," She sniffled once again. The two embraced each other in a hug that released so much weight, tension and emotions held in for years. When they pulled away both were crying and smiling, the sight somehow lead to the two laughing.

Jack sat at the bar drinking a hot chocolate smiling at the sound of the girls laughter. "Doors are opening," He thought out loud. "I suppose you holding their keys, until their ready?" A new voice chimed across the bar at him. He motioned his head down to a short blonde haired gentlemen, wearing a black vest, over a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up, and a gold tie. "How'd you figure that," Jack asked arching an eyebrow. "I've held plenty in my years. And I can see it in your eyes. Though you don't see what they see, you see what they won't. I don't speak much, if at all, but only when needed." The man smirked, Jack replied with his signature smile. "I appreciate the gesture," He nodded. "I appreciate the skill," The bar tender replied. Jack tilted his head slightly at the word, "Skill sir".

His voice smiled at he explained, "To hold keys at such a young age. Took me at least to 30 to get that talent down". Jack leaned back on the bar with a smug smile, "Maybe I'll be master by then". The gentlemen waved his finger, "Ah, it takes a lot of your own doors to open to do that son". Jack slouched back a bit on the stool. "I've opened all my doors, at least all the ones I've come across," He shrugged. "You sure? There are an infinite amount of doors in life son. Being so young and new to the world, I'm sure there are a few more doors you'll come across soon." He smile glancing at the table with a laughing Elsa and storytelling Rapunzel.

Jack let the word sink in and stored them for later, feeling that there was a meaning behind them. "I'll let you know when I find them old man. Maybe you can hold my key". The stranger chuckled, "Sandy". Jack turned back to face him. "Sanderson Mansnoozie, but my friends call me Sandy," He held out his hand, Jack took it. "Jack Frost. Nice place you got here Sandman," The teen smiled. Sandy nodded, "Thank you Mr. Frost".

* * *

><p><strong>So…. I've introduce Sandy and I feel like he will be a character that will appear very often. I'm glad I FINALLY got some time to work on this. Though this chapter didn't have everything I wanted in it. It still made me feel good to write it and finish it. <strong>

**Thank you to all who have been patient and understand with the long waiting period. As I'm sure many of you have begun school as have I and it is kick my ass (It's a new, larger school), but I'm enjoying it beating and all. This story is still in the making and I'll have you all know I have no plans of dropping it any time soon.**

**So Please continue to stick with me. Review, Read and Give me ideas of what you think should happen next. You want me to update faster, help a writer out and give me something to come up with. I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS SO PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME! PLEASE!**

**And don't forget to, Review and Read on! See ya next Update.**

**Agi out! **


	25. Chapter 24: Coco and Comfort

**Hey guys, Yeah I know it's been a minute but hey I'm here and so is Chapter 24. I've noticed I've been focusing on Elsa and Rapunzel a lot lately and wanted to take a break from it. So I decided to bring Hiccup more into the mix. **

**Basically the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Jack and Hiccup and probably a few other male characters. Also I just saw Box Trolls and have to say it was Awesome! I love stop motion and everything that comes with it, also thanks to my recent film class I noticed the movie had A LOT of German Expressionism ( If you don't know what that is and you're interested in film history I'd look it up, its hell's interesting and cool). But I'm rambling here you guys go thanks for waiting and sticking with me.**

**Here's Chapter 24 hope you enjoy and review.**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Coco and Comfort<p>

Jack froze at the sound of his phone. His breathing was heavy and his shirtless body was covered in sweat. The cold hair from the open window in his attic gave the teen some relief as he finished up his tai chi training. Sunday morning in Berk brought many things, construction workers shouting outside, city shops opening early, barking dogs and their owners, and 14 texts from Rapunzel, 9 from Elsa and even 3 from Hiccup. Jack picked up his phone asking, "How many messages do I have". "You have 47 messages". "Make that 4 messages from Hiccup," He though as he chuckled. Although he didn't let the phone interrupt his practice he did hear it and took note of how many times Rapunzel's, Elsa's and Hiccup's name was called.

He listened to Rapunzel's messages which consisted of at least 10 "thank you's, "to him for helping her and Elsa. She also informed him of the shopping adventure that she was going on with: Merida, Elsa, and Anna today. Her last message told him he wasn't invited because it was strictly "Girls only". He laughed at the seriousness in her words and checked his other messages. Elsa thanked him for his help, as well as informed him of the shopping adventure and how she had breakfast with Anna and Olaf earlier that morning. She apologized and all was forgiven, but she still had not informed them of her other secret. The teen expressed that she needed more time and asked if it would be ok to call him later to talk. He replied to both girls, respectfully saying "You're welcome and that I hope you enjoy your adventure". He informed Elsa that it would be ok to call later and listened to Hiccup's messages.

The brunet's messages started with a good morning and he had nothing to do, seeing as Merida went on a girl's day with Rapunzel. He was going to stay at home all day, but thought it better to get out the house and asked Jack if he'd like to come. Jack replied and agreed to join him. They agreed to meet at 10 at Sandman's Cafe. After a shower and breakfast Jack called his family and talked for almost an hour and had to trick his sister to hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>He pocketed his phone, put on his hoodie, a gray beanie and walked out his house. Getting to Sandy's place was easier this time, now that he knew the way. He got there before Hiccup and pasted the time with small chat with Sandy. The older man told him stories of keys he once held and his past. The story telling came to an end when Jack heard his name after the sound of the café door bell ringing. "Yo man," He waved in the direction of the sound, as Hiccup walked up to the bar. "Hey, sorry I'm late Toothless was wining about me leaving the house without him," The brunet stated rolling his eyes. Jack laughed, "Nice, I was wondering how that little guy was doing, haven't heard him in my attic lately".<p>

Hiccup gave a dry chuckle, "Yeah, haven't been over Rapunzel's much lately… haven't really been out with anyone lately… not even Mer." He spoke softly looking at his menu blankly. Jack straighten up his back from a slouching position and sighed, "Alright dude, what's up? For the past three weeks I've been hearing your sighs of frustration from my house". Hiccup ruffled his hair and let out a huff of air.

He opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head, "Ah… it's, it's nothing man… just… stuff". Jack frowned, "Dude, sighs like that aren't just stuff…" He leaned back slightly on the stool he sat on. "Look if you don't wanna talk, that's cool. I'm not goanna force ya, but if ya need anyone to listen, I'm nothing but ears," He smirked hearing the brunet chuckle.

The two were silent for a while till Jack spoke up, "So did Merida go on this shopping adventure willingly? I mean no offence, but she doesn't really seem like the girly, shopping type". Hiccup snickered again, remembering his girlfriend complaining about going on the girl's day out, but he knew quite well that she would enjoy herself and was eager to go. "You'd be surprised man. Your right, she's not the girly type but she loves hanging out with the girls, no matter what they do." Hiccup explained with a loving tone and smile.

Jack grinned at the affection in his voice, "I'm guessing I'm not supposed to tell her you told me that she has a small girly side," He arched an eyebrow. Hiccup quickly nodded smiling, "Not a word". The two shared a quick laugh at the conversation and silence consumed their space. Hiccup's thoughts soon were made known to Jack again from a poorly hidden sigh. "Hey Sandy, can I get two hot coco's on me," He nodded at the bartender and held his hand up to stop Hiccup's protest.

"Coming up," Sandy smiled softly at the two and began making the drinks. Hiccup's protest was lost when the café owner opened his mouth. "I… you… he… he talked to you," The brunet stated in shock. Jack laughed, "Yeah, he sorta has to man". Hiccup rubbed the back of his head embarrassed of his rudeness, "Oh… right, right. I've… I've just never heard Sandman talk. He's always asking and answering questions silently. A lot of folks in Berk thought he was mute for the few years of the shop opening," Hiccup explained and Jack shook his head with a smile. "Now I feel real special. Sandy you ended your silent streak for me," he asked dramatically. The blonde man just shook his head with a silent chuckled placing their drinking in front of them.

Hiccup shook his head as well at white haired teen, "You're even on nickname bases with the guy. It took me at least 8 years to get comfortable enough with him, and stop calling him Mr. Mansnoozie". Jack shrugged, "Hey what can I say I'm a social loving guy". The two shared another laugh, and were greeted by silence once again. Hiccup tried as he might couldn't hold it in and sighed again. He took a swig of the hot chocolate and looked at Jack, threw his brown bangs. "So there a reason you wanted to meet here instead of chillin at you're house," Jack asked. "I'm avoiding my dad, like the pelage… He's been bombarding me with family_ stuff," He finally replied. Jack nodded, remembering hearing a similar statement a few weeks ago. "That time you left us at Gobber's place, right. Mer and Astrid told me you had to take care of, "family troubles"" Jack stated facing him. "Yeah_ My dad's been bugging me about taking over the family business," the brunet replied rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Your dads the mayor… So he wants you to start getting ready to be the next mayor?" Jack asked starting to understand the teen frustration. Hiccup nodded.

"Why not just tell him you don't wanna be mayor," he asked. Hiccup gave a weak laugh and held up two fingers. "Two reasons. One, you don't say no to Stoick the Vast. Two…. I don't know, if I don't wanna be mayor. I mean I'm only a junior and with my senior year around the corner he's already talking about the specific college HE, wants me to go too." The teen spoke that last part in full frustration. "I know he means well and he just wants what's best, but I_" He sighed. "I'm just not sure I wanna worry about being a leader of whole town. I mean I'm not leader material and it took me 15 years of my life to get the town to notice me! I lost a leg in the process! The gods only know what hell I'm gonna go through to get the respect to be seen as a mayor!" He dropped his head on the table exhausted from his first rant.

"You did a pretty good job leading us through the study council building." Jack noted drinking some his coco. Hiccup lifted his head and glared at the teen, "You can't compare a co-op mission to leading a town". He spoke bluntly, his voice filled with annoyance. Jack was silent, and his eyes looked in the opposite direction of his friends annoyed face. Hiccup groaned changing the subject, "So in other news… Rapunzel and her family seem to getting along well." Jack nodded in agreement. Hiccup continued, "What ya did was really cool man". "Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if not for your navigation skills. Best pair of eyes I've ever had." Jack stated shoving the brunet.

Hiccup smiled shaking his head, "Still can't believe you talked to the _"Ice Queen"_". "Elsa," Jack corrected. "Huh?" Hiccup arched an eyebrow at the teen. "Her name is Elsa… She's not too fond of the Ice Queen title." He informed Hiccup, who glanced down feeling a bit bad for calling her that. He gave a weak smile, "Elsa". Jack returned the smile and nodded. "But still what you did was really cool," Hiccup shrugged with a smile. "Hey if it weren't for you, half of it wouldn't have happened," Jack chuckled. "What?! No way man. I just showed how you get there. I didn't mend a 10 year broken family bond".

Jack laughed, "So I guess it's safe to say we make a good team". Hiccup gave a huffed laughter and looked at his cup, "Yeah I uh… I guess we do". He became lost in his thoughts again when a long drawn out, "Duuuuuddde_" escaped from Jack's mouth. The brunet snapped out of his trance and gave the blind teen an apologetic look. "Sorry," He sighed ruffling his hair. "Is that an "I'm sorry" let me get this off my chest, or an "I'm sorry" let me sit here and sulk more" Jack asked leaning on the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>Hiccup groaned, "It's my dad… he's been really adamant about me getting ready to be the next mayor of Berk." Jack arched an eyebrow "What's wrong with that," he asked as confused blue eyes faced frustrated green ones. He groaned louder, "I just… I'm not ready for that man. I mean I just turned 17 and like I said 15 years unnoticed. How the heck can I lead it?" He exclaimed his voice full of frustration and worry. "Dude you seem to be pretty well known around town, from what I hear. And you've got plenty of people coming to you for help when needed," Jack stated still a little confused by his friend's freak out.<p>

Hiccup groaned, "Yeah well people my age will sorta listen to me, but my dad won't…" He was silent for second as he ruffled his long hair. "Did you know that Berk has over a million archers of land that hasn't been renovated or used, since the construction of this place?" Jack's eyes widened at the news, "No_" He said curiously looking at his friend. "Well it does! We've got yards and yards of land that we've owned and not one person has developed it! I mean we've got maps, upon maps of lands. We know what there and what's good and what's bad, but no plans to build on them. I've studies these maps, added to them and I **know **Berk could be more, but **every time** I try to talk to him, he just_ **Blows** me off and says, "_Come now son! Don't go looking at those old papers when ya gotta perfect town already made to run_." How can I run a town when its own mayor won't even **listen** to what I've gotta say!?" The brunet exhaled deeply.

Jack felt for his friend but found the need to ask, "So does that mean you do or don't wanna be mayor?" Hiccup's brows furrowed at the question. "No_ I mean yes_ I… I don't know!" He waved his hands around frustrated and sighed, "It's complicated". "Clearly…" Jack agreed. "You are one confused bro, bro, so what are you gonna do now" He asked taking a sip of his hot coco. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the obvious update, and I don't know_ I just spilled my guts to you and_ how did that happen" The burnet looked at Jack confused.

The white haired teen chuckled, "No prob man, I'm a good listener. Somehow I just make people talk". He shrugged and Hiccup took a swig of his remaining drink, "Well, now that there's some kinda weight off my shoulders I'm not sure what I should do now". "Take a load off. Get away. Let's go on one of your forest mapping adventures. That's what I did when I needed to clear my head back home," Jack suggested. "Really now," Hiccup asked a bit sarcastically. Jack nodded with a smile "Yeah, when there so much going on up here," he pointed to his head, "a good hike in the snowy mountains of Moscow always calmed me down".

"Hmmm…" Hiccup was silent for a moment when a small smirk formed on his lips. Sometime had past sine he and Toothless went out, and even longer since he had a traveling companion that could talk back. The brunet stood, "Alright man… I'll take that advice that is if you're coming with me". He held out his hand to Jack, who took it with a firm grasp, "You kidding me? Wouldn't miss it man". The two stood and agreed to meet outside the café in an hour. Jack was about to pay, when Sandy silently rejected the money saying "it was on the house". Hiccup left first and Jack prepared to do the same when Sanderson spoke out to him, "Taking another key I see". Jack chuckled and shrugged, "I guess so Sandy, looks like I may have a collection." He joked and said his goodbyes to the older man.

* * *

><p>Upon walking home he found himself being called by a familiar voice. He turned to the sound sneakers on pavement running up to him and someone out of breath. He chuckled leaning on his staff, "Yo, what up kiddo". Olaf smiled up at him, after catching his breath, "Hey Jack, I knew I recognized your white hair from anywhere!" The freshmen exclaimed. "Well lucky ya did huh, so what brings you to my side young padawan" The older teen asked with a smirk. Olaf gasped and asked, "You watch Star wars". Jack smirked, "Eh I wouldn't call myself a die heart fan, but I may own a few posters, DVDs, and books". Olaf snorted through his laughter, "I'd say that's a clear signs of a fan. Elsa secretly watches them too when nobody is around. She told me herself this morning at breakfast! Which we had together as a family!" He said happily. Jack nodded at the sound, it made his ears rings, he was happy for the kid and the family. "I take it you weren't invited to girl's day out with your sisters?" The young teen shook his head, his voice had a hint of disappointment, "No. They said no boys allowed".<p>

Jack ruffled his platinum blonde hair, "It's cool. Hiccup and I are going on a little hiking trip if ya wanna join". "Yeah totally!" Olaf replied quickly and full of excitement. "Cool, heh I'll see if it's cool with Hiccup," He stated and told his phone to call Hiccup. After a short conversation with the brunet, Jack told Olaf to meet them at Sandman's Café in his best winter hiking attire. An hour and a half later the two regrouped in front of Sandy's place and were greeted by the honking of a horn from Hiccup's forest green pickup truck. All the climbing gear and prepared hiking gear was set up in the back, while Toothless sat in the front seat with his head out the window meowing at Jack and Olaf. After everyone got in the car the three teens headed to the outside forest of Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>So I got this idea form the 2 How to train a dragon movie (Which is you haven't see by now I recommend you do). That I've been having a stressful time myself with school and all, but just like Hiccup I'll get through it. So this chapter was basically a set up: Hiccup's stress leads to a mini hiking trip, which then leads to danger, which end with Kristof showing up. That being said see you guys next update.<strong>

**P.S SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE STAR WAR FANS! Lol i just threw that in here I like Star wars, but have friends that Love it and I feel like Jack would totally be one of those friends, but he probably wouldn't advertise it, but I might throw in a scene of him wearing a Star War T shirt, I just think that be cute. Anyway see ya guys later lol**

**Review and Read on.**

**Agi out!**


	26. Chapter 25: Boneknapper Peak

Chapter 25: Boneknapper Peak

The truck rocked and rumbled a bit as it made its way up the rocky road. Olaf cleared a lot of the ride talking about breakfast with his family. Jack found himself smiling at the story that reminded him of home. He glanced at Hiccup hearing the other male chuckle at some of the tale. It was nice to hear his friend smile again. Then the question of their travels appeared when Olaf asked, "Hey Jack. Where are we going?" Jack looked from the window to Hiccup. "Good question. Hic, care to give us a location update" He asked. "Well since we only have a few hours of daylight we can't go far. So Toothless and I decided to take a little trip back to "Boneknapper Peak". Olaf sat in the back petting Toothless and asked, "What's Boneknapper Peak".

"It's a cavern we found a few months back and mapped out as a possible city park landmark. From the outside, when it just finished snowing the cliff looks like a dragon made completely of bone, and during the spring, fall and summer it looked like the old bones of a dragon. So we named it Boneknapper Peak, even got it mapped out on most of the archive maps". He smiled at the thought of showing them. "Sounds cool," Jack smirked. "I can't wait to see it, but how long will it take to get there," Olaf asked.

"We'll have about an hour hike to the entrance of the cavern, and then it'll take us an hour to go through the cavern and two hours to get back." Hiccup explained and Jack nodded, "Sounds like a plan". About 45 minutes later the three teens found themselves parked in an off road area. There sat a small rundown house made of thick wood. A shield with a black dragon painted on it, was posted above the entrance to the little porch. Olaf looked at the construction, "Is this being fixed or torn down". He asking looking at the brunet, Hiccup gave a weak laugh at the rough condition of the house.

Looking up at the shield, next to Olaf he explained, "Well it was abandoned when we found it. Toothless, Merida and Rapunzel helped me fix it up about two years back. It… still needs a little work, but it's a great place to rest after a long day of hiking and keeps the cold, bugs and occasional animals out. We usually camp here in the summer and maybe once to get away in the winter, but not often due to the serious winters we get here".

Jack was removing his shoes in the car as he listened to his friend. Placing the boots on the car floor he stepped out felt the cold patch of grass send shivers through his body. Toothless stood beside him watching in curiosity. He took his staff and felt around the ground, as he began to closed his eyes and took a deep breath, listening, hearing and feeling the new environment he was in rocks, sticks, trees, a stream about 1 mile away. Once his senses took over the people around him became invisible. It was a meditation skill that he learned from his uncle Ester. However, when using this skill came to Jack his sense of motion took control of his actions. Toothless was taken back as Jack began to wander into the forest without making a sound.

The feline quickly followed the human to assure he wouldn't get lost or hurt. Walking Jack found there were two more open plots of land a few feet from Hiccup's cabin. Using his bare feet and staff he found five trials that Hiccup followed when he went on his mapped out hikes, and each trail went in four directions of north, south, east and west. The wind picked up in the direction of North and Jack began to follow it.

Walking.

It was dangerous and exciting thing for Jack. The boy could walk for hours aimlessly in a direction of the winds choosing. It was often a problem back home, when he went on his morning walks he would find himself lost in white forest miles and miles away from home. The first experience terrified him, to a point where he'd stopped his morning walks, but just as the wind lead him now, it lead him then. Jack would spend days inside, but if a window was open or a door was cracked the wind had a way to lead the teen outside. The wind got him to wander again, and it would get him lost, but it would always get him back home. After realizing this Jack no longer feared walking alone, or without his staff, because he always knew the way back home, thanks to the wind.

His trace was broken when he felt a tug on his pants leg. Facing down to the back his left leg, he smiled at the black cat trying to pull him away from the cliff. Jack chuckled, "Clam down Toothless, I'm not goanna fall". The cat stopped pulling and meowed at the teen. Jack held out his hands for the cat to jump in and he did. He lifted his head hearing his name being called by Hiccup and Olaf. He sighed with a smile shaking his head and went to end his friend's frantic searching.

"Hey, shout any louder and you'll start an avalanche," He joked walking upon the two, from Hiccup's trial. The brunet gave a strong sigh of relief at the sight of Jack. "Oh thank the gods! Dude. Don't. Ever. Do that. Again." Hiccup ordered still trying to calm down. "Yeah! You didn't even make sound when you left" Olaf agreed with a frown. Jack just laughed, "Ok, I'll try to make more noise next time".

* * *

><p>They regrouped at the truck and Hiccup handed them the extra back packs of camping gear. "They're a bit worn down, but still in good condition. We've only got them as a precautionary, probably won't even need them, but it's good to be prepared." He shrugged and the other two nodded understanding. Pulling a brown worn down booklet from his backpack, he knelt down and began to unfold the paper that was a collage of national maps, covered with red, blue, green and black markings.<p>

"Whoa," Olaf stared with an excited smile. "That's a lot of paper," Jack mumbled hearing the folds of paper raddle. "Boneknapper Peak is down the Northeast trail, we'll start down the main trail and head off on extended trail that leads in that direction." Hiccup spoke and Jack and Olaf nodded understanding their travel plan. They locked up the car and headed out on their adventure. While they traveled Hiccup told them about other parts of the land that he'd mapped on his voyages.

During his stories and the land marking lesson Jack and Olaf received, they found themselves at the entrance of Boneknapper Cavern. Jack felt the wind from the ice based tunnel they stood in front of him, he whistled at the size and it echoed off the frozen walls. "Whoa," Olaf sighed with wide smile. He took a few steps to entrance and Hiccup followed, with a smirk of his own. The brunet stopped at a slim trail on the far right side leaning into the cavern. "Lucky this patch of land isn't frozen over. It hardly ever does and lets me walk up to the top without dealing with the ice," He looked at his watch. "We better get a move on if we wanna get back before sun down," He informed the two spectators.

Olaf followed Hiccup, and Jack followed Olaf's footsteps. The first change in temperature and shift in ground was quickly known by Jack after two steps. He kept his hand on the wall as they traveled in a spiral format on the trail. "My sisters would love this. Elsa really likes ice sculpting and Anna likes exploring new places. This is totally up their ally!" He exclaimed in excitement. "Ah! Jack winced at the loud echoing volume that bounced off the wall. Hiccup and Olaf quickly looked back as the white haired teen shaking his head. "You ok," Hiccup asked. Jack quickly nodded saying, "Yeah, I'm good. Let's just talk a little softer. Cool?"

Olaf gave a soft sorry and Jack just ruffled his hair, reassuring him that is was ok. They continued on their way, Olaf asked questioned about Hiccup's findings, and Jack enjoyed the feeling the cold wind and ice numbing his fingertips. Thirty minutes they were half way through a long tunnel and Hiccup labeled the "Throat Bone," He spoke up telling the two they were almost to the top.

* * *

><p>He spared a glance at his watch and quickly did a double take, he frantically turned to shout Jack's name, but before the words could properly escape his lips an enormous gust of wind rushed through the tunnel. A loud inhuman sound that quaked the cavern followed the wind. The sound wave sent Jack's ears into an over whelming state of pain and confusing.<p>

His feet tumbled back making his fall onto the ice and slid down the slope at an accelerating speed. "Jack," Olaf and Hiccup shouted in unison, hurrying down to their friend as fast as they could. To say the teen was disoriented was an understatement. His head was reeling, ears ringing, and back ached from the harsh impact his back made with the wall, that stopped his tumbling down the icy hill.

"Jack, Jack! Are you ok," He barely heard the question clearly, with everything sounding as if he was under water. The slowly recovering teen held up his finger for silence and patients. The two frantic males somehow understood and went quiet. Jack closed his eyes and covered his ears taking a deep, long breath in and out. He took another deep breath, listening to himself breath, hearing his heart beat slow down, counting his pules beat down to it usual rhythm. He opened his eyes and listened to Hiccup's breath, listened to Olaf holding his breath, he listened to the soft tings of ice sickles on the ceiling, also recovering from the sound wave. Taking another deep breath Jack removed his hands from his ears.

He could hear clearly now and the first sound to grace his ears were the sighs of relief from his friends. He snickered giving them his signature smile, "I'm good". There was a moment of silence when Hiccup asked, "You're sure"? Jack nodded standing up as best he could on the ice. Hiccup helped him get back to the ice-less trial, a few inches away from where he landed. He asked again with a weary voice, "You're sure alright? We can go back ya know". Jack chuckled straightening his back pack, "I'm good man. We're almost there don't stop on my account". Hiccup still looked unsure of the decision and glanced at Olaf, "You up to keep going," he asked. Olaf smiled and nodded, "Yeah".

They head up the slope once again as Jack asked what was that sound that burned his ear drums. "I call it the Dragons Roar. It happens almost all the time at the exact time, around mid- noon. It happens when the temperature drops and wind begins to blow lower to the earth, large gust of wind go through the cavern's entrance," He explained and Jack nodded. "So I take it the entrance is the dragon's mouth," he questioned. Hiccup shook his head, "We'll actually come out on top of its head. The mouth of the dragon is an indent in the cavern. Sometimes Toothless and I climb down to sit on and make a fire, if we stay the night". Jack chuckled, "Must be a great date spot for you and Merida, huh"? Hiccup cleared his throat blushing embarrassed, "Well… I… uh… Hmm never thought of that… I guess it would heh".

Jack laughed patting his shoulder, "Well let's hope you use my idea to your advantage on your next date," He nudged the brunet in the shoulder playfully. Hiccup chuckled, "I'll see what I can do". They reached the top of "Boneknapper Peak," with an hour and a half. "Well here it is," Hiccup shrugged as Toothless jumped down from the top of his camping bag and rolled around in the snow. Hiccup chuckled at his pet and looked at the awe struck Olaf. "Whoa," Olaf sighed looking at the view. Jack smiled peacefully at the air around him. "How's the view," He asked Olaf. "Amazing," the younger teen replied still in awe.

Jack chuckled hearing Olaf running off a few feet away to chase a playful Toothless. He took in a deep breath and smiled, as the sound crunching snow stopped next to him. "You come here a lot don't ya," he asked the brunet. "Yeah, how can you tell," Hiccup asked. "Your feet impressions are carved into the snow. No matter how many layers of fresh snow that covers it these prints will always be here," He explained and Hiccup looked at the ground.

He chuckled, "You figured that out just from standing there"? Jack shrugged, "That and I know the feeling of leaving your mark in the snow. After my first month of training I went hiking into the mountains with my uncle. He took me on the same trail every morning, and lead us down a different one when we'd come back. I memorized almost every footstep we made down those trails and used those prints to find my way back and forth when I traveled on my own". Hiccup looked at the view he knew all too well and smiled. "You and dad every take trips out here," Jack asked. Hiccup laughed, "Yeah right. My dad's too worried about me being mayor, to even talk about my interest at the dinner table. No way am I goanna be able to get the subject of hiking together".

Jack gave him a reassuring neck hug, taking the brunet by surprise, "Hey ya never know unless ya try man". Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You sound like Astrid". Jack laughed at the thought, but stopped when the sound of hitched breath caught his ear. His head snapped to look behind them, only to hear Olaf shout, "JACK"!

Hiccup turned just as fast at the sound only to see Jack rush to the cliff edge and grab the freshmen's hand. A sigh of relief barely escaped the brunet's lips, before he saw Jack's body slip over the edge. His heart sunk and he rushed over to edge to see Jack gripping a rock that looked like a tooth. The white haired teen was keeping Olaf and himself up, but the bags were weighing him down, as well as the poor positioning of the rock he held. "Guys! Guys hold on! I'm goanna get you up," Hiccup shouted rushing to pull off his bag and get out some climbing rope. He figured they wouldn't do any rock climbing see as the time frame they had and decided not to bring the needed equipment.

Big mistake on his part, he looked down at Toothless, "Go find help bud," he ordered. As soon as the cat left his owner began looking around for something wrap the rope around. He spotted a tree a few feet away and ran to it, wrapping the rope around the trunk he heard shout. "Hiccup," Jack hollered as his grip started to slip. The ice on the stone was beginning to melt. Hiccup looked around franticly and saw the opening of the dragon's mouth. "Jack, JACK! There's a ledge a few feet away. If you swing Olaf to the left of you he'll land on it," Hiccup explained. "But what about Jack," Olaf asked weary of the plan. "I'll fallow ya after you land buddy," Jack answered. "But I can't see how far the ledge is, so your goanna have to tell me when to let go," he winced as he began to slip again. "Ok," Olaf nodded uneasily.

* * *

><p>Jack began to swing his arm slightly to the left. Olaf's weight did most of the work as he spoke, "A little more, Now". Jack let go of his hand and Olaf rolled on to the ledge. He was still a bit shook up, but ok. Looking up at the older teen shouted, "Ok Jack your turn"! "Alrigh_" Jack's grip finally slipped and Hiccup grabbed it before it was too late. "Hic?!" Jack questioned feeling the hand holding his tightly. "Yeah," Hiccup winced, "I got ya"! His left hand held onto Jack and his right was wrapped around the rope secured by the tree. Granted Hiccup didn't have his back pack, but Jack did and that made it hard to pull them back up. The brunet attempted to pull them up, Jack blinked at a distant sound not far from them. He spoke more so to himself as he said, "Someone's coming". He twisted his wrist to get a grip Hiccup's hand, trying to get his attention.<p>

After the third try Hiccup felt the rope loosen from the forced weight. The knot tied around the tree began to slowly unravel and Hiccup could feel them slowly going further and further off the cliffs edge. Jack felt it too and faced Hiccup with wide eyes. Hiccup looked down to see blue wide eyes from the one guy that stood up for him without reason, and told him he could do something his own way. It was than he realized that this random, white haired, guy that just popped up into his life had somehow became his best friend. And he was about to lose him, because of his careless actions. Jack's grip tightened, "Hey man it's goanna be all right". He smiled as the final hinges of the ropes knot untangled.

Hiccup winced for the fall that never came, thanks to a quick snag on the rope. He blinked a few times when nothing happened and as the two teens were pulled up. "What," He questioned, while Jack chuckled a sigh of relief, "Knew I heard someone". Toothless meowed at the two males and the stranger pulled them up. Hiccup sighed deeply relieved to be back on solid, cold ground. "Good job bud, "He huffed ruffling the cat's head. A bark made him jump as he saw a brown dog panting next to him. "Oh… uh… Thank you too… I guess," The brunet spoke patting the random dog. "You guys alright," asked a young man's voice who stood over them.

Hiccup looked up to a tall muscular teen with dirty blond hair, bundled up in fur based attire. "Yeah," Hiccup replied with a nodded. "Hey Olaf, you ok down there," Jack shouted. "Yeah, but I'm still stuck," the younger teen replied. "I got him," The blond teen stated throwing a rope down. Once Olaf had a good grip the three males pulled him up. He laid out on the snow covered ground and sighed with a smile, only to be attacked by a brown dog licking his face. He laughed sitting and petting the energetic pooch. "Alright Sven, down boy," The blond smiled ruffling the dogs head. "I take that's all of you. You guys alright," The blond asked as they all stood and got their baring. "Yeah, thanks for the literal save," Hiccup state dusting some on the snow off his shoulders.

He walked up to the slightly taller teen and held out his hand, "We owe you _". "Kristoff," The blond nodded shaking Hic's hand. "Hiccup. That's Jack and Olaf," He stated motioning to his friends. "Thanks a lot man," Jack waved and Olaf nodded with a big smile, "Yeah thanks". Kristoff waved them off, "It's nothing really. Your cat showed up at my house and started making a fuse with Sven, and then he led me here." Toothless meowed and held his head high, next to Hiccup. "Good job bud," Hiccup smiled petting his cat.

"That's one hell of cat you got there man," Kristoff chuckled. The brunet nodded in agreement. "You guys from the city?" Kristoff asked. "Yeah we came out for a hike, but things got kind of out of hand," Jack replied. "I noticed, forgot your climbing gear, I assume," Kristoff asked. Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "How'd you_" The blond chuckled and shrugged, "No one comes out here with that kinda gear unless he knows what he's doing. Being an explorer myself it's easy to spot one". "Well I'm glad you brought yours or we wouldn't be here right now, "Hiccup sighed.

He looked at the setting sun and pinkish blue sky. They could still go back to care, but they wouldn't beat the sun. It was getting colder and would be much harder to navigate back in the dark. Apparently Kristoff thought the same thing as he spoke, "If you guys need a place to crash you stay with me if ya want. It's dangerous to walk the wood at night and my parents won't mind. Besides, it's not every day we get company". The three exchanged looks (minus Jack) and agreed to go. Lighting a few lanterns and giving Olaf a flashlight they headed into the woods to a large cabin house.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's Kristoff to save the day! When I say I have been trying to write this chapter all month! I mean it! Like I really really want ed this come out at the beginning of October,but life had other plans!<strong>

**But I'm really glad you guys waited for it and again I feel horrible for taking so long. For those of you that probably forgot about the story by now I don't mind, but if ya ever remember to come and read it, please do!**

**I hope this month will be less taxing on my free time and I start dishing out these chapters quicker, cause I have so many ideas and not enough time to get it all done! God i hate grown up responsibilities... Anyway next chapter Stoick is introduced, Rapunzel worries about Jack, Kristoff and guys become friends and Dagger makes a smashing return. **

**With all that on my plate and the struggles of life I do hope to see you all soon at least when i the chance. Much love to all my new favoriters and followers. I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing.**

**Remember Read on and Review**

**Agi out!**


	27. Chapter 26: Cold Nights and Company

**Hey so I'm BACK! I know been awhile and I'm sure a lot of you are probably kinda mad… I know I'm sorry I really am school just kicked me ass, BUT I'm good now so yeah. Thank you all so much for being patient and sticking with me through this, I really love you and remember to tell me what you want to happen next.**

**It's December and I'm now officially 21 so yeah, my and legal hangovers are gonna get a little close, but drinking jokes aside. I'm feeling this month and this story and I'm feel you guys, so REVIEW, tell me what ya think, what ya want and how ya feel. They give me power and keep writing don't ya know? **

**I've sorta been writing chapters and not uploading only because I want you guys to have things to read while I think of new things to write. Right now I'm free of school work and college life and have time to write to my hearts content and I love it!**

**So here's chapter 26, 27 will be up soon, Hope you enjoy!**

**Agi out!**

Chapter 26: Cold nights and company

The sound of Olaf's laughter filled the living room of the cabin house that gave official comfort to Hiccup and Jack. After all the days excitement the two were surprised to the see the freshmen so calm. Kristoff's mother brought the three boys cups of hot coco. The blonde teen kissed his mother "thank you" as she handed the last cup to him. "I'm so glad Kristoff got to boys in time. Heaven only knows what could've happened if he hadn't." The older women spoke with a smile. Jack gave a smile and laughed, "Yeah, me too ma'am. We'd probably bug paste."

He felt the cushions beside him deflate and to face Hiccup. "Hey, call your dad," He asked. Hiccup nodded with a defeated sigh, "Yeah, he's not happy, but said to stay here for the night." He looked to Kristoff's mother, "If that's alright ma'am." The women gave a humored giggle, "Of course dearie. We don't get guests much so the company is welcome." Her son snickered, "Told you." Jack stood and stretched, "Excuse me but can I use your bathroom," He asked. "Oh of course love down the hall, by the front door, on the left," She directed and he nodded leaving the group.

A quick conversation was struck between Hiccup and Kristoff when the sound of a loud thump was heard to their right. Everyone looked to see Jack on the ground. Pain rippled through the boy's ankle and he held himself up inches from the ground. Seeing as he forgot the step he'd have to take to get into the hall, he was grateful for fast reflexes or his face would be in just as much pain as his ankle. "Oh my! Dear are you alright," Asked Kristoff's mother. The worried tone filled his ears made Jack quickly recover with a smile. He stumbled up to his feet, wincing at the hint of pain from putting pressure on his ankle. "Yes, ma'am I'm fine," He chuckled a bit embarrassed. "I forgot about the step there. Hehe, would you mind showing me the way," He asked with a sheepish grin. The older women quickly complied, "Of course, this way dear." He followed her footsteps and thanked her.

Upon returning Kristoff's mom had a worried expression on her face softly saying, "That was strange." "What's wrong mom," her son asked and she merely smiled at the boys", Nothing dear. Why don't you get our guest some blankets for the night," She smiled and Kristoff nodded standing up. He made his way upstairs and found a stack of spare blankets. The thick layers of comfort blocked his vision a bit, but didn't prevent him from seeing the wandering figure down the hallway. "Jack?" He asked seeing the teen turn around to face him. "Thought I heard somebody else up here," He chuckled. "Yeah, What are you doing up here," Kristoff asked. Jack shrugged, "Eh ya know, wandering, getting my barrens. Don't wanna run into anything or trip... Again." A weak laugh escaped Kristoff's lips, "Ya know you could'a just asked for a tour man." Jack shrugged again, "Yeah but it's easier by myself. I get a better feel of a new place, alone. Besides I didn't wanna bother, you and your mom were hosting."

He took note of what Jack said, but he wasn't able to process it before his mom called his name. "Kristoff dear, could you set the blankets up in the guest room?" His mother asked from downstairs. "Sure thing mom," He replied. Jack walked with him down the hall, "This a nice place man." Kristoff huffed with a smile, "Thanks, kinda small at times, for a big guy like me." "How tall are you," Jack asked. "6'0, Why?" He responded. Jack laughed, "You'd fit just fine in my uncle's shop back home." "Your uncle owns a shop?" Kristoff asked. "Yeah he_" Jack was cut off by the fast and hard contact his face made with the wall. "Yeah, yeah that's a wall," He nodded stumbling back holding his nose. "Oh crap dude! You ok?!" Kris asked. Jack held his nose and said "Yeah, yeah I'm good." He held his head back, rubbing his nose while regaining his composer.

After the tingling in his nose stop he wiggled it laughing lightly, "Haven't ran into a wall in a while." Kristoff looked at him, "What you run into walls often," he asked walking into the room. Jack chuckled with a shrug, "Yeah sometimes when I'm in new places. Gotta get the feel of it somehow." The large blonde arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, but running into walls? I didn't know any better I'd think you were blind bro." Jack's brows arched in confusion, but that quickly faded with the words, "Yeah you pretty much hit the nail on the head man". Kristoff frowned in confusion quickly than stared wide eyed at the teen before him. "Wait your," he was silenced by Jack's nodded. "Oh man I'm sorry dude… Wait the heck were you doing climbing out here," Kristoff exclaimed. Jack gave a casual shrug, "Hiccup was showing us the nature side of Berk, Olaf fell I caught him and Hiccup forgot his climbing gear."

Kristoff crossed his arms, "Yeah cause that's an explanation. How'd you know the kid fell," he asked. Jack leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, "I heard him. The same way I heard you coming to save us." Kristoff couldn't help but look a bit surprised, "You, heard me," he asked. The white haired teen huffed with a smile, "Yeah. And it took ya long enough man, a second layer and we'd have been broken bones and no way home." Kristoff nodded in agreement, "Kristoff! Dinner is ready!" His mother's voice interrupted their conversation. He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Coming mom!" He shouted back and led Jack back downstairs, to the kitchen.

Hiccup and Olaf were already making their plates when the other two got there. " Jack there you are! I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer," Stated Kristoff's mom. "I found him wandering around the house," Her son informed, giving Jack a light shove. "Oh!? Well at least you weren't hurt," The women smiled. "Minus that wall you ran into," Kristoff mumbled. "Oh dear are you alright?!" His mother quickly asked. Jack nodded sheepishly, "Yes, ma'am I'm fine really, just getting my feel of your lovely home," he explained. Relief filled the women's voice as she sighed, "I don't believe I'll ever truly understand you teenage boys. But I will say I'm glad you're alright, but do be more careful dear," she warned. Jack nodded, "Yes, ma'am and sorry to have worried you." She waved her hand at the comment, "Nonsense Kristoff does it all the time. Worrying this aging heart of mine as much as he can, while he's young" She said dramatically. Kristoff rolled his eyes, "She didn't tell you how she works me to the bone every day." The blonde smirked. "I'm your mother. Why working you to the bone is practically a requirements as your parent," His mother pouted. "I'm only 17 mom," Kristoff replied. "And going on 18 in a few weeks. Your young, I'm prepping you for the fast coming journey to man hood," She concluded.

Jack laughed, "I don't know Kris, and your mom's gotta point." The larger teen huffed setting Jack's plate down a bit roughly. "Betrayed by my own kind, see if I make a plate for you again in the future," The blonde grumbling with a grin. His mother awed, "I knew I raise you to be a gentleman, but you didn't make a plate for your other guests," She said in a questioning tone. "Yeah well_" Kristoff stopped and looked at Jack. Hiccup and Olaf froze too at the words that almost slipped. Jack just shook his head with a smile, "Ma'am you did raise him well. You see I'm blind."

* * *

><p>The remainder of dinner went on with Jack telling his story, by dessert he had the middle aged women on the verge of tears. He wasn't a big fan of telling it to adults, they always took it too seriously and treated Jack like fragile glass. And Kristoff's mother was no different, constantly asking if Jack was alright, or needed help getting to the bathroom. By the time it was time to turn in Jack was exhausted from the over attention he received from the women, not that he blamed her. He knew caring and coddling would come once she found out about his condition and he was somewhat grateful for it. She was a mother after all and her desire to care for him reminded Jack of his own.<p>

As he laid on the large sofa downstairs in the dark he realized this whole place reminded him of home. Feeling the cold air of the mountains and snow chilling his feet through his shoes as he walked through the snow, Kristoff's cabin, and his mom's homemade dinner all reminded him of home. So much that he couldn't sleep, Jack found him mind flooded with memories of home, memories of his family dinners every night and chasing his sister to get in bed before mom got made. He remembered having long drawn out conversations with his uncles about which holiday was better Christmas or Easter. He would help his dad think of new ideas and designs for snowboards and gradually relearned how to make the boards themselves.

Jack found himself outside when he was finally pulled from his thoughts. He was sitting on the front step of the cabins porch looking out into the blackness. The sound of the door opening made him turn around to point out the footsteps. Not Hiccup's, not Olaf... "Kris," Jack questioned, "What're you doing out here?" Kristoff chuckled, "I was gonna ask you the same thing." Jack turned back to the view. "Couldn't sleep," Jack stated. "Yeah no shit. I mean what're you doing out here alone," the blonde asked. Jack sighed, "What's it look like out there?" Kris looked at the scenery before them. "Uh, well it's pretty dark, but... I mean you can see the white snow banks and giant shadows of trees." Jack chuckled, "Yeah just like home." "Ah, thinking of home," Kristoff stated. "Yeah. Ya know I got lost once in the woods at night back home. Second scariest moment of life... Well so far. I use shades of light and dark to see where figures are. I can make out when people are standing, sitting, moving. If that's not enough I can always hear them. But that night I had no shades to show me the way, I had no heat to point in the directions of the sun. All I had was cold and darkness. I thought when I lost my sight I'd seen true darkness, but I was wrong. That night I was lost and scared and figured death would finally take me this time, instead of just my eyes. But an old friend saved me again, just like the first time." Jack lift his hand and pointed up.

Kristoff followed and saw the full moon above them. "Through all that darkness and fear the moon found me... It was so big and so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away. It was only source of light I had and somehow it got me home." Kristoff took the story as a message. "So is this a message for my future adventures," He asked. Jack laughed, "You could call it that or the rambling of a blind idiot." Kris shoved him, "Dude, you're not an idiot." The two shared a laugh. Kristoff looked at the moon and asked, "So is it my turn to tell my life story?" Jack shrugged, "Hey only if ya want too." A gust wind rushed the two teen, Kristoff gave a small shiver, and Jack seemed fine. "I'll spill my guts some other night, when the winds not kissin my pores'" Kris shivered and Jack laughed, "What?! I figured all that muscle would easily keep ya warm buddy." Jack hit him lightly on the shoulder with the back of his hand as he stood. Kristoff followed, "Ha-ha, I'm surprised a stick like you hasn't frozen over, sitting out here with that on." Jack was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers with no shoes. He shrugged, "I'm use to the cold." Kristoff rolled his eyes happy to be back inside, "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep _"Frost"._"The white haired teen plopped on the couch, while Kris waved him off going upstairs to his room.

Hearing the door close to Kristoff's room, made Olaf open his eyes. He laid in the giant guest bed looking up at the ceiling, aimlessly. He couldn't sleep either, as all the events of the day passed through his head. He was invented to his first hangout with guys, and upperclassmen at that. He went hiking for the first time, Jack saved his life, and Kristoff's mom was really sweet and made awesome Apple pie, all in all it was one the best days of Olaf's life. But he couldn't help but think about all the trouble he'd be in when he got home. Hiccup told him his dad called his auntie and sisters and told them what happened. He felt guilty putting Jack and Hiccup in that situation. "Hey... Hiccup. You asleep?" The brunet groaned, "Not anymore." Olaf winced, "Sorry..." Hiccup yawned, "It's alright. Why aren't you asleep," he asked with his eyes closed. "Well... I couldn't stop think about today... I mean I know we could've died if I hadn't messed up so badly and all. But I'd never been out with guy friends before and, I was so excited I didn't think to look before I fell. I was never really popular back home and, and I didn't have many friends. Most of the time I just hung around my sister... So even though I screwed today up I, I still had fun ya know. And I just wanted to say thanks for today... You guys didn't have to invite me, but ya did, so thanks."

Hiccup now had his eyes open and sat up slightly to look at Olaf. "Uh... You're welcome man. But you didn't screw, and we wouldn't have died, just had a few injures. But heck if anybody screwed up it was me for not being prepared. If I'd just brought the climbing gear, we wouldn't be here right now, " Hiccup stated softly. "I brought you guys out here, I was responsible for you, and my carelessness almost got you hurt." He stated disappointed in himself. This just gave him something else to add to the list of reasons why he's not ready to be mayor of Berk. "Yeah but your quick thinking got us out of trouble," Olaf chimed. "If you hadn't told Toothless to go get help and made that grappling hook around that tree, Jack would've fallen after saving me. I mess up all the time, but I've never been able to fix them as quickly as you did." Olaf stated passionately.

Hiccup felt a bit of pride swell up and warm his heart. He smiled in the darkness, "Thanks, Olaf." Olaf smiled to himself before somehow falling asleep, Hiccup wasn't far behind.

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee and flapjacks filled the little cabin early Monday morning. Hiccup and Kristoff were the first to wake up and see the kitchen island counter covered with pancakes, fresh fruit, coffee and milk. "Whoa," Hiccup stated seeing the full spread. "Oh no. He's cooking with her," Kristoff mumbled. Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Why is that bad?" Kris sighed rubbing his eyes, "It's the equivalent to giving a two year old her favorite toy." The woman smiled at the two teens, "Lovely isn't it! Jack helped me with all this and the pancakes are his family recipe. Top secrete he says, wouldn't even let me see him prep or mix the bowl. He did let me pour though," She giggled. "I felt like a child again. Son you could learn a thing or two from Jackie," the women said giddy with joy. "Jackie," Hiccup questioned with a smile. Kristoff rolled his eyes and sighed at his mother, "Yeah, he's spoiling her." A fresh clean pot came down on the blonde's head. "I'm not being spoiled. I'm being amused. Learn the difference young man!" His mother scolded making Hiccup chuckle some more. "I'm sorry. I'll cook with you tonight," Kristoff grumbled. "Good, now go get Olaf and Jackie," She hummed waving the two away. "Where is Jack by the way," Kristoff asked while Hiccup went to get Olaf. "Oh he went outside to get some fresh air," She explained waving to the balcony.<p>

Kristoff made his way to the kitchen balcony and walked out into the cold. The sound of Sven barking quickly lead him to the balcony railing. The sight of Sven in the snow made him chuckle, but when he didn't see Jack a hint of worry crossed his features. "Jack," He called out, but received no answer. "Jack, you out there?" He called out again, with silence as a reply. "Ja_" he stopped when a snow ball dropped on his head. "AH! What the!?" The blonde shouted turning around. Laughter was heard from above and he looked to see a grinning Jack on the roof of his house. "Gotcha," Jack laughed. Kristoff shook the rest of the snow off his clothes, frowning up at the teen. "Dude I called for you," Kristoff frowned. Jack chuckled jumping down from the window, "I heard you man, I'm blind not deaf." Kristoff rolled his eyes at Jack and called for Sven to come inside. Walking back into the kitchen they found Hiccup, and a yawning Olaf at the island table. "Oh lovely your back!" The blonde's mother said with glee. "She always this happy in the morning," Jack asked Kris. "Only when you spoil her "Jackie"" He smirked shoving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo Hiccup and Olaf have their moment of friendship and Jack's gotta new friend to add to his list of new friends from Berk.<br>Next chapter the three (Mostly Jack and Hiccup) have to face the consequence of their little trip. Stoick makes his debut, Sandy and Pitch are in the same room together, and everyone has someone to coddle and worry over them…everyone, but Jack… or does he?**

**Oh that and Dagger rears his ugly head again.**

**Remember to review and read on!**

**Agi out **


	28. Chapter 27: Promises

**Hey so here's chapter 27! This chapter actually took me a lot of time to figure out. I kinda knew how I wanted it to end, but it just took forever to get there! But I'm there now and that means more story for you! YAY! Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys next Update! Chapter 28 might be up tomorrow if not Thursday.**

**Also Happy Holidays to all!**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Promises<p>

After breakfast Kristoff took Jack, Olaf and Hiccup back to his car. The brunet double checked all their belongings in the car and cabin. The four teens said their goodbyes and got into the car. As the car back out the wooden area Jack stuck his head out the window shouting, "Don't be a stranger when ya see us school man!" Kristoff laughed, "You got it man." The green truck took off back into the city.

They decided to drop Ola off first seeing as his house was farthest out of the city. The drive only took an hour and they stopped when Olaf told them too. They stopped in front of a large pair of white and blue gates. The freshmen pressed the intercom and informed the guard who it was, the gate quickly opened. Hiccup looked up at the house in awe, "Whoa". "Big huh?" Jack questioned hearing Hiccup gasp weakly. "Yeah…" Hiccup nodded slowly. The architecture of the three store house was breath taking. "Most of the house is made of glass, Elsa came up with the idea and my mom and dad really liked it." Olaf explained as they got out the car.

Not even seconds later did two young ladies run out the house shouting Olaf's name. Anna, and Elsa both wrapped their arms around their young sibling. Olaf blushed and smiled hugging them back. "Hi guys! I'm back, see? Safe and sound," He smiled as they continued to hug him. "Thank goodness you're ok!" Elsa sighed, Anna nodded with a smile of relief planted on her face. "I think Olaf wins the welcome home greeting this time," Jack whispered to Hiccup who chuckled. "Yeah no doubt," He agreed. "We should probably, ya know go," the brunet stated getting back into the car. Jack followed and they left before the three siblings could send them off. Jack was dropped off at his complex and waved Hiccup off as the car left.

* * *

><p>He walked inside and took the elevator up to his apartment. Going to unlock the door he stopped and frown. Something didn't feel right about his house. Opening the door he had the hook of his staff face down, in defense mode. Just as he closed the door someone cleared their throat and the teen almost had a heart attack at the sound. He frowned catching his breath and glared in the direction of the sound, "Dammit Pitch!" He sighed leaning on the door. "It serves you right for not being prepared," The well-dressed man stated bluntly. "Ya could've called," Jack stated. "Oh I did. But it seems someone forgot to charge their phone, while out on his little adventure. He also forgot to tell me he was going out for a full night!" His exclaimed.<p>

Jack was a bit taken back the tone, "Hey, I called my mom and dad and told them I was ok. That I was out with friends and safe," Jack defended. "Yes, but did you inform them that this was a hiking trip? With no adult chaperons or professional guide!" Pitch scolded. "Hiccup is professional! I mean not with a license and all that, but the guy knows the woods like the back of his hand!" Jack explained. "Oh I'm sure he may, but tell me if that is so, why did you not return the evening of?" Pitch asked. Jack was silent, "There was an accident…" He spoke softly looking away. "Ah and this accident was?" Pitch asked. Jack shook the thought, "Hey hiking isn't something new to me ya know! I've done it plenty of times!" Pitch rolled eyes, "You've done that at home! With the safety of your parents your Uncles and Aunt. This is not home Jack! You're still learning and learning takes patience. You can't just up run around when you feel like it, that's reckless and you can't afford to be reckless." He informed the teen. Jack huffed, "Reckless!? Oh please I of all people know patience and I know how to handle myself in a new place! Besides I wasn't even alone!" Pitch now stood and walked up to the teen, "You'd put your life in the hands of a stranger?" Jack frowned, "Hiccup is not a stranger! He's my friend and the guy just needed some help to get through some things. I thought… I don't know, if I reach out my hand to help he'd feel better." Jack shrugged and Pitch eased up on his angry tone, "And who will help you, if you get lost, or injured or worse!? You're not invincible Jack."

Jack's eyes widened slightly at those words, looked away and sighed ruffling his hair. "I know that… but I'm also not weak. I can't live… won't live my life scared to take chances because of this," he placed his hand in front of his face. "You and everyone else believed that I could be just as normal and great as I was without my eyes, well I'm trying to be! I'm trying to believe that, and I do! So… I'm sorry I worried you… and I know I should've thought about me before going out into the wood without an adult, but_" He was silent for a moment and kept his head down. "Everyone worked so hard to get me back on my feet… Everyone held out their hands to help me… I just wanna do the same… like you guys taught me." He said softly now facing Pitch eye to eye.

The business man was silent now, he felt pride curl up in his chest and the boy's words. "I understand your aspirations to help, but promise me you won't forget to think of yourself." Pitch looked at the teen, who was the closest thing to a son he'd ever had and felt proud to know that his lessons were helping the boy in life. Jack nodded and smiled at Pitch. Their moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack turned to the door then back at Pitch. Straightening his tie and clearing his throat he told the boy to open the door. Jack did as told only to hear a light chuckle of a man. "Sandy?" Jack questioned he looked at the short man then motioned back at Pitch. Pitch sighed, "We went to college together and he just so happens to live here as well. That's the only explanation you're getting Frost," Pitch informed firmly.

The blonde man tipped his bowler hat and smiled, "Morning Jack." He nodded and smiled at Pitch, who merely rolled his eyes at the other man. "I came to make sure you were alright. Pitch was worried sick about you and called me in the middle of the night, to rant about how much trouble you were in when he found you." Sandy chuckled seeing Pitch glare at him, hearing Jack chuckle. He let the short man in, "Well I'll have you know he gave me what for… we just made up." Jack informed and Sandy nodded, "Good. I'm glad to see I don't have to put the fire out."

Jack laughed and Pitch rolled his eyes once again. "Well thanks for having my back," Jack smiled. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school young man," Pitch informed and Jack remembered it was a school day and rushed upstairs to get ready. After he left Pitch looked at Sandy, "And what are you doing here?" Sandy took a seat for himself and smiled, "I'm merely checking on my dear friend after his distort phone call to me about his missing teenager." The movement of his hands was swift and smug like the smile on his face. Pitch frowned unamused at his friend's excuse. "Yes, well you should've been checking on him before letting him run off into the woods," Pitch stated crossing his arms and legs. Sandy waved his finger going tsk, tsk, tsk, with a frown of his own "I'm not one to pry on a new friend's privacy. Beside the boy is far more capable then you give him credit for." Sandy signed with a smile, as Jack came rushing downstairs with his staff in hand.

* * *

><p>His school uniform was thrown on under a gray fleece coat, with a scarf loosely wrapped around the coat's high collar. "See ya guys later!" He shouted running out the door. Pitch sighed rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger, while swinging the royal blue satchel bag with his opposite hand. Jack rushed back, and heard his keys in the bag Pitch held. He grabbed it and smiled, "Thanks." And he was gone again leaving the two adults in silence. Sandy couldn't help but smile while Pitch merely shook his head at the never changing boy. Rushing through the streets he'd finally learned like the back of his hand, made the trip a little less dangerous for the blind teen. He got to school with time to spare, but only stopped when he ran into something.<p>

The object may have been shorter than Jack, but it was certainly strong enough to push the teen back and on his butt. Jack fell and blinked up at the laughing being he ran into. "Where's the fire son," Principle Moon asked. "I… uh, wait what?" Jack asked getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "I asked where the fire is, seeing as ya looked like you were running for life there," Mr. Moon smiled. "I was trying to get to school on time… thought I was late," Jack explained. Mr. Moon laughed holding his round stomach, "Well rest assured Jack you got here with time ta spare. I wish all my students were as eager to learn as you, or are ya running because ya know your mother would have your hid if she heard." Jack laughed weakly, "Let's go with both." The principle gave another hearty laughed agreeing with the teen. "Jack!" The voice was clear and familiar both males turned to Olaf rushing up to Jack with Anna on his heel. Both freshmen hugged the white haired teen unexpectedly.

The contact was surprising, but enjoyable as Jack stood with wide confused eyes. Manny smiled warmly at the sight. "We were looking for you all morning," Olaf explained. "We wanted to thank you for saving Olaf, but you left before we could," Anna continued. Jack patted both shorter teens on the head caringly. "You're welcome, it's what friends do. And Hiccup and I didn't want to interrupt the moment." He explained listening for the eldest sibling. "Where's Elsa," He arched an eyebrow. "She had an early morning meeting to go to, about the Winter Ball," smiled Olaf. "She told us to give you her regard, "Anna saluted and Jack chuckled at the change of the strawberry blonde's voice.

Another sound caught his ear through the cluttered halls, "Morning Merida," Anna shouted from across the hall, only to have red head ignore her as she ranted to the brunet next her. Olaf winced, "Looks like he's still in trouble." "I see you kids have some cleaning up to do. I'll leave you to it," Manny said softly and headed into his office. Jack nodded at the older man and went to confront the two as they got closer. "Hey, glad to see you're in one piece," He smiled at Hiccup. "Yeah, but my ears aren't," The brunet grumbled. "What's tha suppose ta mean!" Merida barked with her hands on her hips. "Whoa," Jack hid behind Hiccup hearing the girl's fiery and whispered, "I see what ya mean." Hiccup sighed, "For the last Merida I'm sorry." The girl huffed, "Ya darn right you are!" She spotted Jack and Olaf pushing Hiccup aside, "As for you two! The next time ya wanna help the lad unwind, go the bloody arcade!" She scolded. Jack winced at her high voice and nodded with a smile, while Olaf trembled in fear. "Yes ma'am," Both said like they were talking to their mom.

The red head sighed, finally feeling her rage calm down. She pulled Hiccup into a loving hug and blushed with frown on her face buried in his chest. "And don't scare me like that again," She grumbled gripping his shirt. Hiccup smiled warmly and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "Same goes for you," Anna smiled ruffling Olaf's hair. Jack listened with a smile as everyone seemed to calm down at their own. Hearing the love and care for his friend's safety warmed the teen's heart, but he felt a hint of loneliness at the fact that even though he was surrounded by all these people Jack was still alone in a way.

The school bell rang the five students headed to class as a group. Once he and Merida broke off from the others to their class his name was called out again. Once again Jack wasn't prepared for the arms that wrapped around him into a hug. The small head pressed against his chest and arms around his waist reminded him of his sister. But he knew it wasn't her he smiled at the familiar smell of honey and sunflowers. "Hey Rapunzel. You ok?" He asked a little worried the girl gave him such a dramatic hug. She lifted her head and took a breath, "Am I ok?! Are you ok?! I heard about the trip and the cliff and Olaf and You and Hiccup and the cabin and the ride home and… you didn't answer my calls this morning and you weren't there when I came to meet up with you… I thought you weren't coming to school_" Her mouth was moving at the speed of light and Jack had to calm her down. "Whoa hey, hey! I'm ok. See," He held his hand up, only to display his right hand bandaged up from hanging on to the cliff. Rapunzel gasped, "What happened?" She took his injured hand to examine it. Jack laughed uneasily, "It's just a scratch, really. Punz, I'm ok." He assured her.

The blonde released a sigh of relief and she finally felt herself calm down. "Don't. Ever scare me like that again," She huffed and Jack chuckled. "You got it," The blonde held up her hand swiftly. "Pinky promise," She said her brows crossed and lips pouting. Merida rolled her eyes and walked inside the class while Jack just laughed and took the girl's pinky in his own. "I promise, to try my best not to scare you like that again," he smiled and she glared at him skeptical of his words, but finally and approved his promise.

* * *

><p>After her first Rapunzel stayed by Jack's side asking him about the adventure the guys had shared. She laughed at the part of Jack hitting the wall and being called "Jackie" by Kristoff's mom. The two spent most of their time together in the halls, at lunch and study hall with the others. By their last class Jack knew something was up, he stopped at his class room door and turned to the blonde beside. The girl's class was all the way down the other hall, so why did she follow him all the way to his. Surly the cliff incident didn't spook her that much. "Ok what's up," He asked looking at the now surprised blonde. "What do you mean," She asked uneasily. Jack arched an eyebrow, "You've been glued to my side all day. Not that I'm complaining about your company, but you're kinda going out of your way to stay with me. What's up?" He asked crossing his arms like a teacher would to a student.<p>

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip lightly and played with her hair. "I…well… I've sorta been avoiding…Dagger" She sighed in defeat. Now Jack looked surprised, "Why?" She twirled her golden locks around her finger again. Even though she he couldn't see she avoided his eyes, looking everywhere but up. Finally she released the breath of air she didn't knows she was holding. "I may have sorta kinda ran into him while we were out yesterday. I tried to avoid him, but kept feeling like someone was watching me all day after that and I know he's gonna ask to the dance, but I don't wanna tell him your taking cause he might try to fight you again…" She spoke in one long breath and huffed out air after her explanation. Jack blinked at the blonde a bit surprised and confused at the same time.

He laughed and ruffled the girl's hair, "Thanks for looking out for me Punize, but the reason I took the job is so you could tell him. I mean ya can't keep avoiding the guy forever. Just be honest with him, after what he pulled the first time we met I'm sure he won't mess with you again." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm, " Just promise me to you'll be careful." Jack smiled at the blonde and nodded, " I promise Punzie." The warning bell rang, "See ya after school, and remember. No more running. Don't worry you'll be alright," He winked and headed into class. Rapunzel sighed, "It's not me I'm worried about."

As the last class of the day came to an end Jack found himself being the after school delivery man. "Oi Jack, think ye could me ah favor," Merida asked packing up her bag. "Sure what's up," Jack asked. "Ya know where Hiccup's engineer class is," She asked. Jack nodded, "Yeah I've been there a few times." "I need ya to take something to him for me. Hold out 're hand," She instructed. Jack did as told and she placed a small heavy, but smooth object in his hand. " Could ya take this to him? He left it in my car this morning. I've gotta a stupid club meeting and can't give it to him. This is really important to the lad, so promise me he'll get it." She squeezed his hand around the object.

Jack gripped it tightly and felt the sculptor's structure. "I got ya back Mer," He nodded and grabbed his bag. As he left the class, Jack made his way down the school's art hall. Majority of this hall was still crowded with students. Jack was used to all the commotion and activity, however his usually high senses were shot when an object came crashing against his head. He had very little time to regain himself before being grabbed by two strong arms.

* * *

><p>By the time his senses came back to him, his back made harsh contact with a brick wall. He groaned at the pain, but forced his head to settle. Listening to the laughter around him he took note of the familiar sounds and uncomfortable smell. "Well, well, well lookie here," A voice chuckled. Jack arched his eyebrow, "Dagger?" he questioned. The voice laughed "Can you believe this guy?! Blind as a bat, but knows who I am. I'm touched really, with almost everyone knowing who you are, getting all buddy, buddy with ice queen all. I came to see if you could help me out too. If you can no eyes," Dagger smirked, smugly walking up to Jack. The white haired teen smirked, "I'll see what I can do." Dagger laughed "EXCELLENT! Ya see I've been trying to get my blonde beauty to take to the dance. So mind helping me see why she's been glued to your handicapped side all day!?" The larger teen growled, cracked his neck and was now inched from Jack's face.<p>

Jack huffed "Well there could be many reasons to your problem. One: I'm not named after a murder weapon. Two: I don't abuse my power… what little I have. Three: I'm not a bully. Four: I actually complement girls instead of threatening them. Or Five (which may be the most important of all): I don't smell. And Six: She's already gotta date, from what I hear." Jack smirked only to have his head pushed against the brick wall harshly. Dagger laughed, "You're a riot Jackie boy, ya know that. I beat you hear a lot of things with those special ears of yours. Now tell me! Who is taking her to the dance?" He pulled Jack to his feet by his hair. Jack cringed but kept his smirk, "Some guy. No body special. But I think you know Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this. Ya know kicking a blind man while he's down."Jack winced at the dizziness searing through his head. Once on his feet Dagger pushed him away and he stumbled back into the wall again. He still had his staff in hand and gripped it tighter to ground himself. "What's wrong no eyes? Having some trouble getting your balance," Dagger snarled.

Jack shook his head to once again to regain his senses. He pushed off the wall keeping him up, putting one foot forward to stay balanced. Still holding his head he groaned "You could say that." His staff now held side ways in his hand, pressed the bottom up against the wall and the hook pointed at Dagger. The staff made hard contact with Dagger's gut, like a trigger to a barrel. Fumbling back the jock groaned loudly in pain. Jack slumped back into the wall again, "I figured you learned from our first fight." He pushed himself forward and prepared his staff, "I'm not that easy took beat in a fight." Dagger held his stomach and raised his head showing an ugly grin, "Oh but this ain't a fight Jack, it's a beating."

Jack heard it but wasn't quick enough to stop the random punch to his cheek. His staff was grabbed in front of him and thrusted violently against his head. The impact made him let go, allowing Dagger to take it and swung its hook into the boy's side. Jack held his side in pain, as he began to fall. But he was gripped under his arm and pulled into a full- nelson. Although his movement limited Jack still fought for freedom.

Dagger laughed at the sight, "Now, now Jackie boy. How do you expect me to teach you a lesson, when you won't even stand still." He asked punching him in the gut. Jack's struggling came to a slow end. Dagger smirked in triumph and smacked Jack's cheek "Much better." The sound of his own heavy breathing was the only thing keeping Jack's senses a float. His head was aching and ears ringing, even if he could see his eyes wouldn't be able to focus long enough to see an attack. The harsh blow to his face and stomach reminded Jack that this wasn't a fight this was an assault.

This moment was planned and he didn't see it coming. He let his guard down, becoming comfortable with a new environment. The bursts of pain that surged through his body weren't new to Jack, this wasn't his first beating, not he knew uncle Bunny wouldn't be there to save if it continued. At that moment a thought hit Jack, as someone kicked his chest. He wanted to help so many people and he did, but of all the people helped who would help him in return.

* * *

><p>A new sound graced Jack's ears, two very clear thuds and a shout. Suddenly his arms were free and he could move again. Now blindness aside Jack knew an opening when he saw one. "Jack". He heard and turned to hear the same voice, "You alright?" He arched an eyebrow "Hiccup?!" Jack felt another back press against his. "You ok," Hiccup asked again. The brunet's voice was clear this time. "I could ya know be better, but elbow room always helps," Jack smirked. Hiccup did a double take as he looked back at the teen. "How can you joke looking like that?" Jack gave a weak laugh "Good thing I can't see myself or I wouldn't know what to do without my beautiful face".<p>

He spoke sarcastically and now it was Hiccup's turn to laugh. "I'm sure you're fans will grieve for you," He stated as three larger teens began to surround him. Jack kept his smirk, "In have fans" he asked. " Yeah, but we've got bigger problems". Hiccup explained gripping the branch in his hand tighter. Jack frowned, "How many"? Hiccup did a quick count of the crowd. "Three on your side three on mine."

Jack sighed "You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right." "Deal! Now!" Hiccup shouted in time for Jack to dodge the punch and kick his attacker. He smirked hearing the body he hit fall into another one. But his victory was short lived when he heard his name called and fist came down on his head. He fell to the ground and felt footsteps rushing closer. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the foot coming down on him. The jock growled "Stay still ya little punk!" Jack continued to avoid getting stomped on. "Jack your staff!" Hiccup informed struggling to get free from two large arms crushing him. With his spread out he felt to his left and o right. His fingertips grazed the wooden stick and he grabbed it a swung. He hit he towering figured the sound of the impact gave him the free range to stand.

Once on he was on his feet he heard the sound of a punch and a groan. "Hiccup?" Jack shouted listening for a reply. "Seems your hero antics are contagious Frost," Dagger snickered. Jack glared at the bully "Let him go!" He command only to be laughed at. "And if I don't?" Dagger taunted, Jack growled deep in his throat. He gripped his staff firmly in his hand and stood into a fighting stance. He took a deep breath and centered himself, before holding the staff with both hands. He began to spin the staff until it picked up speed so quickly that the sound of collected wind was the only thing he heard. Hiccup and Dagger were both distracted at the speed of the staff as Jack walked forward. Hiccup glanced back at Dagger, who held him in a standing headlock. The brunet now felt stupid seeing as his hands were free and took the opportunity and elbowed Dagger in the gut. As soon as Dagger let go Hiccup shouted "Jack Now!"

The G shaped hook wrapped around Dagger and threw him to the ground. "Let's go." Hiccup stated walking away and Jack followed. Unfortunately he didn't get far, as he felt a hand clutch his ankle making him fall. "I'm not done with you no eyes," Dagger shouted and was on top of him in second. His hands went straight to Jack's neck and started to squeeze. The lack of air became apparent to the white haired teen causing him to struggle for freedom. "Their over here Professor Ronin!" A familiar voice shouted. Jack realized it was Kristoff. "What's going on here!? Mr. Deranged release him!" NOW!" The instructor shouted as he and Kristoff pulled the older teen off Jack.

* * *

><p>30 minutes later Hiccup and Jack sat in the principal's office. After Pitch and Hiccup's dad were called the two were dismissed. They sat outside the office beaten and bruised in silence. Jack finally broke it, "Hey, thanks for saving my ass back there…" Hiccup looked at him and couldn't help but chuckle. "Never thought I'd hear those words from a guy that knows how to fight." Jack laughed at that and shrugged, "Hey, let's not forget the guys is blind as a bat." Hiccup replied, "Ya make it hard to remember ya know." They both laughed and Hiccup shrugged, "No problem on save. But let's not make it a regular thing." Jack huffed with a smile "Agreed_To be honest I didn't think anyone was goanna help me. You showin up was one hell of a surprise to me ma."<p>

Hiccup laughed weakly this time. "You kidding me? As many times as you've stood up for me for no reason. It's about time I start returning the favor." Jack nodded at the statement. "Speaking of favors," He reached into his pocket and froze. "What's up man" Hiccup asked. Jack pulled out the broken figure reluctantly. "Merida told me give this to you." He said showing him the figure. Hiccup looked at the hand sculpted dragon broken in half. "Whoa, Merida's anniversary gift to me…" He took it out of his hand. "It must've broken in the fight" He stated looking at it. Jack ruffled a hand through his hair and weakly banged his head on the back of the wall. "I'm so sorry man I_" Hiccup interrupted him. "Dude it's not like you did this on purpose, you didn't start the fight, and you got jumped. It was an accident," He shrugged. "A little glue here and there and it'll look good again," The brunet assured.

But it didn't comfort his friend like he hoped. Silence consumed them again leaving Jack to think of how he screwed up. Though he'd ignoring the aching of his head and body. The broken figure in Hiccup's pocket was a fresh wound and was a clear reminder of how he broke his promise to Merida and Rapunzel. His thought were interrupted when he heard Hiccup's hitch of breath. "What's up man? Is it Dagger again" he asked looking up and listening around. Hiccup gulped, "Worse. It's my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah Stoick is about to make his entrance and I'm so excited!<strong>

**Jack and Merida are about to get their time, the Winter Ball is inching closer aaaaaaaand Elsa might need a date, so does Anna and Hans and Kristoff. Yeah drama is about to go down and I can't wait to show you.**

**I hope you all had a lovely holiday and New Years. And I hope to get new readers and keep the old as 2015 begins.**

**Don't forget to Review(They keep me writing) and Read on!**

** Agi out!**


	29. Chapter 28: Broken Bond

**Hey! Ok so I'm a little late on the update very sorry, but here is Chapter 28 I'm very sorry for the wait! **

**I do hope you guys are still with me, even with my crappy update game. **

**Chapter 29 is in the making as we speak and close to completion **

**Don't forget to Review and Read on. Tell me what you think of the story so far. **

**Also I want to thank all of the recent followers and favs I've gotten over the holidays.**

**Agi out! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Broken Bond<p>

"Hop in lad" Was all Jack heard before the sound of Hiccup standing up. He followed his friend and stood listening to him walk to his car. Jack straightened his bag and stated his walk home. As he walked he felt the back of his shirt being tugged and he was lifted off the ground. "Ah no ya don't," Gobber's voice chimed in his car. "Wait what?" Jack blinked with a confused frown. "The lad's goanna need back up on this one," Gobber informed, Jack nodded and got in the car. The drive was silent minus the Keltic rock music on the radio. Gobber looked at the two teens in the car. Jack in the back kept his eyes closed, while Hiccup kept his out the window. "So…uh… Did ya win?" Gobber asked.

A chuckle escaped Jack's lips. Hiccup looked wide eyed at the man. "Uh… yeah_ you could say that," Hiccup replied looking back at Jack, who kept his smile covered. "We weren't suspended with Dagger so I call that a win," Jack shrugged. Gobber laughed, "Good then he should go easy on yah." Hiccup and Jack were both silent for a moment then all three males busted into the laughter. The ride went on with Jack telling Goober the full story of the fight. Gobber couldn't stop laughing at Hiccup's sarcastic commentary on the side lines. However, all joking came to a subtle end once they drove into the drive way to Hiccup's house.

Jack could feel the tension as he got out the car and walked inside. He simply followed the burnet's footsteps and use his staff for any on coming steps. He was stopped when a large hand rested on his shoulder. Gobber cleared his throat, "You're fathers in his office. Best not to keep him wait'n lad." Hiccup nodded and Looked and Jack before leaving the two. "Is his dad really that bad? I mean it wasn't even his fault," Jack questioned when they were alone. Gobber gave a drawn out sigh, "He can be ah bit over bearing, but the old coot means well. He's been through a lot with his son. Took the boy 15 years to gain his father's respect. Now he's got it and Stoick expects a lot from him."

Jack grazed his fingers tips across a smooth glass frame of a family portrait. "Maybe a bit too much," He questioned. Gobber gave another sigh but it was silent. "Ai at times he does, there's no denying that. But he feels the boy doesn't show much conviction for the task he goanna have to take up soon. Stoick just wants him to be ready, I suppose." The blonde man shrugged looking at portrait of Hiccup and his father. "Maybe he does and it's just not seen. When he goes out with his maps and sees more of his land, trying to build on it." Jack noted. Gobber was about the retort when the sound of Hiccup's voice could be heard behind the closed door. Jack looked up at Gobber, "Think their working it out?" A booming voice echoed out the room, "ENOUGH!"

The voice cause both Gobber and Jack to freeze. The one legged man waved off the shout, "Ai I'm sure their just talkin it out…"

* * *

><p>The office door opened with a slam. "To your room, now" A thick Scottish accent ordered. "But dad if you just listen to me! Let me explain! I was trying to help!" Hiccup exclaimed and the large man turned to his son. "Help?! By getting into a fight with a governor's son? Did ya even think about the consequences of your actions!? Where those actions could put you in a few years?" His father's voice vibrated around the room. Hiccup groaned pushing his bangs back in frustration. "It was Dagger! You know the kind of title he has," Hiccup defended. "And I don't want you tied into it! Your pride of Berk son. You have an image to keep, a symbol to the people. Getting into fights, running through the woods, is not the up standing image of the next mayor." Stoick frowned.<p>

Hiccup tried to reply, "I get it, but dad_" Stoick interrupted "ENOUGH!" He cleared his throat, "We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Hiccup frowned in confusion, "Tomorrow? Wha_ What about dinner?" The mayor of Berk straighten his tie. "I have a dinner meeting tonight with the senate. I won't be cutting your after school activities, but the car is off limits for another week. Got it?" Stoick gave his son a stern look. Hiccup wanted to stand his ground, tell his side of the story, but a sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah…" He stated ruffling his hair and walking out the hall and into the living room. Stoick watched him go until he was out of sight.

When Hiccup came in Gobber walked out. The old blonde smiled weakly at his friend. "Well that went well." Stoick simply gave a defeated sigh in return, "What am I going to do with him?" Gobber leaned on the wall and shrugged, "Good question. Don't even think he knows." Hiccup dropped on the couch next to Jack, with an exhausted sigh. "SOoooooo…. That happened," Jack stated awkwardly. Hiccup just sighed closing his eyes and leaned his head back, "Yeah." Jack stayed silent from then on. "Hey. I'm sorry you had to… ya know hear that…" Hiccup mumbled. Jack shrugged, "Hey… I hear a lot of things. Wouldn't be the first argument I've heard won't be the last. I'm sorry I got you into… that." Jack stated with a soft snicker. Hiccup shrugged, "Yeah well wouldn't be the first time mess I was in, won't be the last." Both teen chuckled at the word play, but were soon left in silence.

Hiccup was about to speak when Gobber walked in. "I'll be take'n Jack home now." He announced and Hiccup stood as Jack. "Cool. I'll ride too," Hiccup declared. "No son, you stay here," Stoick frowned trailing behind Gobber. Hiccup was about to protest when Jack spoke up, "Hey man it's cool" he shrugged. He held out his fist to the brunet, "I'll see around school Hic." Hiccup bumped his fist and nodded, "Alright man." Jack smiled as Gobber and Stoick began to walk out. "Later man," He waved to Hiccup. "See ya, "Hiccup replied now left in the silence of his house.

Jack followed Gobber's footsteps to the car. His shoulder was lightly grabbed before he got in. The weight and strength of hand felt very similar to his Uncle North, but he knew better. This hand felt more threatening than warm. "Jack is it?" The voice behind him asked. He could tell from the projection that the man towered over him. "Yes sir, " he said after he turned and faced up. "I am mayor Stoick. Hiccup says you helped in the fight today." Stoick explained and Jack weakly frowned. "He helped me really. Hic jumped in when I got cornered." Stoick nodded, "He told me. I understand that your new to Berk and recently moved in on your own." Jack agreed, "That's true sir." Stoick continued, "I've also been informed that your family is friends with Principle Moon." The teen nodded, "Yes sir, our families go way back. He's a good teacher and friend of my Aunt and Uncles." "He's a good friend of mines as well" Stoick explained, "once a politician himself."

Stoick now put his hands behind his back. "And I do hope you'll understand that I ask you not to abuse this connect." Jack frowned, "Sir?" The mayor continued, "My son has lived in Berk his entire life and I'm proud to say he hasn't been in one fight. Until today." The man's voice deepened into a more "threatening tone. "That being said I'd appreciate it if you'd keep some distance from my son." Stoick ordered and Jack's eyes widened at his words. ""Whoa, wait, what? Sir, forgive me if I sound rude, but have you talked to Hiccup about this?" Stoick frowned, "Please understand s son that I'm looking out for my boy. I believe this separation would be in your best interest, as well as your parents, Mr. Moon and Mr. Black." Jack stepped forward, "Sir you really shou_" Stock cut him off. "I will also remind you that I'm allowing you to stay in my town under improper parental supervision. Although you are 18 you are still viewed as a teen. The matter been over looked thanks to your parents, Mr. Moon and Mr. Black, but if actions like this continue I will not hesitate to review it personally. Do I make myself clear?" Stoick stared down at the teen who glared up at him.

Jack tightened his fist and bit his bottom, holding in the words he so wanted to say. His stiff body loosened as he stepped back. "Crystal clear sir," he smirked not hiding his anger and annoyance. Stoick nodded, "Good Gobber take him home." Gobber nodded as Jack got in the car. On the drive home Jack kept his eyes open and faced the window. He couldn't see the passing scenery and for the first time in a long time that actually bothered him. But the strong caress of the blowing wind helped calm him down. Gobber looked at the teen through the rearview mirror. He sighed, "Don't take it the wrong way lad. Stoick's just_" Jack interrupted. " I know what he's doing. I just think he doing it the wrong way, " he mumbled. The driver gave another sigh, "I agree with ya there laddy. I agree with ya there."

* * *

><p>When Jack got home he was greeted by Pitch at his door. "First a rousing adventure in the mountains now rough housing at school. I do hope your not going to make this a regular thing." Pitch chimed and Jack groaned. He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! What you gonna bitch at me too?! It wasn't like I went up and punched the guy! He and his merry band of look a like drowns cornered me and kicked my ass. Excuse me for trying to defend myself," He exclaimed. Pitch gave a weary frown, "Jack." He spoke calmly to get the boys attention. Jack ignored the attempt, "I'm sorry for apparently getting from someone when I didn't think I had someone that would!"<p>

"Jack," Pitch's voice was stern and clear.

"So I'm just suppose look over the fact that I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE TO ACTUALLY HAVE MY BACK and I can't see him, cause of his_"

"JACK!" Pitch exclaimed.

The teen snapped still and faced his current guardian. He silent for awhile, as if frozen in time. He sighed and leaned against the door with his head back. "Sorry... I shouldn't have shouted..." He stared sliding down the door, holding the brim of his nose. Pitch walked over to him. "What happened after the fight?" Jack turned his face slightly to face him. "Hiccup's dad said I should stay away from his Hiccup." He explained. "And?" The older man asked knowing that was more to it. Jack was quite for a moment and signed, " He threatened to kick me out the house of I didn't listen." Pitch was silent for awhile as well. He placed a hand on the boys head, "Though I do not agree to such actions, perhaps the mayor is right. Some time apart might benefit you both."

Jack now sat with his elbows on his drawn up knees. So you think I'm trouble too? That I should give up on the guy?" Jack frowned as Pitch sat next to him. The business man shook his head, "I merely mean for a while. Give the two time to work out their family problems, and when Hiccup comes to you give him the comfort he asks." Jack kept his head down thinking about Pitch's words, much to his annoyance he knew the man was right. He clinched his fists and bit his lip once and nodded. "Okay," He agreed Pitch patted his shoulder in reassurance. Jack released his remaining frustration through a sigh, "I'm all out of focus. My emotions are wacked and my scenes are off." He rubbed his eyes and face tiredly. Pitch stood silently, "Come along." Jack lifted his head in surprise, "To where," he asked. Pitch dusted off his black pants, "To retrieve your focus," He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it guys! Stoick in all his fatherly glory! What do you think? Did I go to far with Stoick's order? Was he in the right was in the wrong?<strong>

**How's Jack goanna handle this? How's Hiccup goanna handle this?!**

**So many questions I wanna hear what you think! So hit up that review box and fill my heart with joy and brain with ideas!**

**Review and Read on my friends!**

**Agi out!**


	30. Chapter 29: Broken Words

Chapter 29: Broken Words

The smell of oil soap and lemons engulfed Jack's nose as he followed Pitch into a shop. "Where are we," He asked behind the taller man. "My piano shop," His teacher stated bluntly. "What seriously?!" Jack asked wide eyed. His head motioned left and right a few times in excitement. He continued to hear Pitch walking, even though he had stopped and ran to catch up. "Hey slow down I wanna look around. How big is this place? How many pianos do you have? Wait, wait what's your oldest piano?" Each question was filled with excitement and came out in a breathy tone. "My, my, he certainly hasn't change a bit now has he," A female voice chimed beside him.

Jack froze, he knew this voice. This voice was from his past, before the accident, before Emma. "Emily," the teen questioned in a bit of awe. "Wow he is good," The women smiled. Pitch cleared his throat, "All those questions will be answered in due time. And of course he is, he learned from the best." The black haired women nodded, "I agree. Mr. Bunny did a fine job whipping you into shape." Pitch frowned at his daughter, merely laughed. That laugh sounded so strange yet comforting to Jack. He remembered being 5 years old and staying up all night with the teenage girl. Piecing the memory of her back together brought back the image of curly black hair and eyes as yellow as the setting sun. She'd taught him about the stars and galaxies, told him stories of galactic guardians and star pirates. When he turned six she went to college at the early age of 18, to study Astronomy and Elemental Geography. Jack hadn't seen her since then. He followed her laugh with a smile on face. "It's good to see you again Emily," He smiled. "Same here Jack. My you've grown. Why if I were 12 years younger I'd_"

"Be talking to him the same way you are now," Pitch interrupted. Emily frowned and pouted at her father, while Jack snickered. A smile returned to her face as she too began to laugh. Pitch simply shook his head at the two and returned to the back room of the shop. Jack cleared his throat and got her attention. He glanced away and felt his cheeks reddened slightly. "See as we haven't seen each other in years…you think I could ya know… see you now?" He asked holding hold out his hands wearily.

Emily smoothly took his hands and placed them on each side of her face. "I'm forever sorry for not being there for you during your accident," She spoke softly. He gently touched her cheekbones, grazed her long eyelashes, curly bangs and equally wavy hair. His fingertips barely grazed her thin lips and soft skin thinking, "Like father like daughter." He chuckled, "Like I wasn't getting spoiled enough for almost a year." She laughed "I wouldn't have spoiled you. Teased and taunted maybe." She smiled and Jack arched an eyebrow at her. Emily couldn't hold her laughter and rolled her eyes, "Ok perhaps a bit of spoiling, would've been in order." Both broke into laughter at the thought. However, Jack froze when his hand grazed over a healed scar going down her neck. He frowned, "What happened here?" Emily felt his thumb rub the scar, "On one of my rousing geographic adventure we wandered upon a pack of wolves." She explained and rolled her eyes. "Whoa, were you hurt? I mean more than just the scar," He asked worry in the tone. She shook her head, "No more than that, but I can't the same for you. You look like a war survivor," Her British accent rolled off his ears, making him chuckle. "Yeah I was sorta jumped today at school," He shrugged. She gave a dramatic gasp, "The beast! Want me to handle'em," She whispered.

Jack covered his laughter and shook his head. "No thanks_" Pitch popped his head out of the back room. "Jack's attackers were promptly suspended from school for two weeks. A punishment I personally found to be a bit to leant on Manny's part." His daughter laughed, "Oh come now father, your punishment would give the children nightmares for weeks." He smirked, "Well I'm sure such punishment would have them acting right in no time." Jack and Emily laughed at the older man. "So what brings you the shop," Emily asked. "Well after such am experience Jack's lost focus on his senses and emotions. I thought bringing him here would help," Pitch explained. Emily smiled, "I didn't know you had so much faith in me father." Pitch rolled his eyes at her sarcasm, "Yes well with such faith I presume you'll be able to watch him and the shop when I'm not here." She saluted him, "You most certainly can." He nodded at her with a smile, then turned to Jack. "Now you may pick any piano here and play any tune of your choosing. It doesn't matter how long or what kind. Each day this week you will come it after school and play." Pitch instructed clearly as Jack began to walk around and each piano he walked by. "How will I know when to stop," he asked motioning back to Pitch. "When I see fit, as usual," The teacher replied bluntly. Jack huffed a chuckle and nodded.

* * *

><p>The next day he woke up earlier than usual. After his meditation and training he went to school alone. Walking down a lightly crowded hallways he heard the sound of fast fierce footsteps coming his way. He knew it wasn't Dagger and they were two soft to be Snotlout's. He arched his eyebrows and spoke, "Mer_" he was cut short thanks to a loud slap across his face. The contact echoed through the halls causing multiple students to look at them. The stinging on his face was minimum compared to the his shock. Her voice was shaking with anger, "Stay away from Hiccup."She said coldly. It took a moment for Jack to reply. He frowned, "What_" Merida interrupted, "You heard me! Stay. Away from him. He's been going through a lot even before you showed up! And... And ever since ye got here he's been getting worse! I told him not to trust ya so much, but he told me you were good! That ya were his friend! That I could trust ya like him and Punzie, and I tried! But look at where that got us! Hiccup's hurt, his bloody dad is being twice as hard on him, and Rapunzel's scared silly of you getting hurt and Dagger harassing' er! Ya think your help'n but your not! Your just making a mess of things." She released a breath she felt like she was holding in. "Stay away from mah friends. Try at least keep that promise." Her voice frowned and Jack was frozen as he heard her walk away.<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like hours before the teen found his voice again, even when he did, he didn't use it much. Jack went through the day in a trans like state, doing the usual thing he had to during the day. His brain was attempting to sort things out while his body was on auto pilot. At the end of the day he made his way straight to Pitch's shop.<p>

As the last school bell rang Hiccup and Merida waited in the usual spot for the others. Rapunzel came jogging out the class to the two. ' Afternoon guys! How'd your day go?" She asked with a smile. Hiccup shrugged, "As good as it could go I guess. Not ready to head home though." Rapunzel gave him a sad smile, "I'm sure it'll all work out in time Hiccup." The brunet nodded, "I hope so." Merida cleared her throat, "Why don't we head to my house? We could get some homework done, hang out and stuff." Rapunzel smiled and nodded," Yeah, that sounds fun." She stopped and looked around with a soft frown, "Where's Jack? I'm sure he'd like to come." Hiccup glanced around too, "I though he was with you today." The blonde shook her head, "I wanted to talk to him. He was acting a little weird today." She said softly. Hiccup attempted to reassure her, with a weak smile, "Maybe he just needed some time to himself. I know after yesterday he was pretty beat up_" Merida elbowed his side, "I mean not that beat up... Physically" He shrugged. Merida elbowed him again as Rapunzel looked down worried. "How are you... Physically," she asked with a little smile. Hiccup replied as the two walked to Merida's car.

As the red head followed she couldn't help, but feel her gut twist at the guilt churning inside her. After she saw Hiccup's recovering black eye and busted lip, her emotions got the best of her and she said all those horrible things to Jack. However, as guilt began to fill her, the red head wasn't quite ready to apologize and knew deep down she didn't know how to confront the boy, or tell her friends what she had done.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I'm back!And i'm bringing drama with me!<strong>

**Review and Read on guys.**


	31. Chapter 30: Tunes that Turn

**Hello ladies and gents I am back once more with more Sightless Frost. I'll admit the updating has been hell'a, freakin, slow and for that I apologize. As the summer begin to take its turn from hot to hotter, I get more work hours at my pools. Which creates less writing time.**

**But excuses are not important. What is important is that I'm working on chapters in bulk before I upload more, so that's causing a bit of a stall on the updating. **

**I'd also like to note that I really, really, really! Appreciate everyone who has Faved, Followed, Read, and Reviewed. I also thank those of you who have takin the time to inform of my grammar errors and quotation uses. I ask that fans of this story new and old continue to review and tell me what you think, and what you want to see or what you think will happen next. I'm kinda making up thing as I go, so ideas are coming and going, in short I could use some help and support. So hit me up and don't forget to**

**Review and Read on.**

**Again thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Agi out**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Tunes that Turn<p>

Three weeks.

Three weeks went by and Jack made very little, to no contact with either Hiccup, Rapunzel, or Merida. He spent his mornings training and releasing as much stress as he could before going to school. His days were spent trying to ignore whispers in the halls of his attack and comments about his slowly healing face. He hardly felt any pain now, but knew a few bruises still remand on his face and body. The school bell rang to begin the weekend. Jack made a B line out the school and into the cold.

Pitch walked through the shop door, sounding the doorbell. He could already hear the sound of Jack playing somewhere in the shop. He looked to his daughter who sat at the counter humming the song Jack played. "How is he," He asked placing he briefcase down and removing his jacket. "He's been here every day of the week, playing his heart out, but I don't think he's doing well. If anything he's getting worse," She explained. Pitch frowned at her words, but before he could ask the music caught his ear. The tune had no direction, the boy was simply playing. There was no pattern, causing the song to have no flow. If this were a lesson Pitch would have called the boy's music noise, however as the keys continued to sound the song still held beauty. Just as the tune took another change it stopped and the loud sound of multiple keys being pressed followed. "See?" His daughter stated as silence consumed the shop. Pitch rolled his white sleeves and made his way to the back of shop and found Jack resting his head on the keys of an old Broadwood grand piano. Pitch gave a light huff as he smiled weakly at the 1920's piano. "You always had a strong attachment for the older souls," He commented walking to the teen's side. Jack didn't move or acknowledge his teacher, who merely chuckled at his behavior and leaned onto another piano beside him.

"Hardly any way to treat an aged soul like that," He smirked seeing his student weakly lift his head from the keys. He snickered again and took a seat in front of the piano he was leaning on. Jack still didn't face the man, he did make some movement at the sound of music beside him. The tune was soft and eerie, but familiar to Jack's ears. He lifted his head completely and faced his old teacher as the man began to play a song. Jack knew the tune, somehow and found himself repeating the introduction. He followed Pitch's tune; as he continued the song. Before the two became the lost in the music, Emily made herself known. Her voice was sweet and soft to the piano's playing.

" _Led through the mist,_

_By the milk-light of moon,_

_All that was lost, is revealed._

_Our long bygone burdens, mere echoes of the spring,_

_But where have we come, and where shall we end?_

_If dreams can't come true, then why not pretend?_

_Oh how the gentle wind,_

_Beckons through the leaves,_

_As autumn colors fall._

_Dancing in a swirl,_

_Of golden memories,_

_The loveliest lies of all,_

_The loveliest, lies of all."_

She blew out a dramatic breath and smiled. "Where is that from," Jack asked finally giving all his attention to Pitch. "Daddy use to sing it to me when I was girl," Emily explained. Jack caught his laughter too late and covered his mouth. "Pitch. Sang to you?" He asked his voice filled with held in laughter. Emily smiled, "Mmm hmm."

Pitch cleared his throat at the two and asked defensively, "And is something wrong with that?" Jack held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I don't judge. I just never picture you as the singing type Mr. Black," Jack joked. Pitch gave him an unamused frown, "Yes. Well glad to see you've recovered from your little stupor. That being said I've got work to do and as do you. Now get home and do the homework I know you have to get done." He ordered and Jack stood with a smile. Emily walked him the door with a smile, as he took the lead she looked back at her father and gave him a knowing smirk. He shooed the women away with a smirk of his own plastered on his face.

Jack grabbed his bag and walked to the door. He stopped in the entrance way and turned to his childhood babysitter with a smile. "Tell him I said thanks," He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes, "Tell'em yourself when you're feeling right again." She ruffled his messy hair before he nodded and took his leave.

Walking into his apartment Jack found himself whistling the song Emily sang that day. He removed his shoes and jacket and made his way to the kitchen. His hand grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on his table, he heard soft yip and paused mid whistle. He felt movement in the bowl and something crawl around the apple. Before the creature could jump off Jack grabbed it with fast, but gentle swiftness.

Pascal squeaked failing to keep quiet, covered his eyes and turned the same color as Jack's skin. The white haired teen chuckled, making the chameleon peak up at him. "Hey Pascal, back to snooping around my apartment?" He asked smiling at the now green lizard. Pascal replied with a squeak and smiled at Jack. Jack shook his head and placed him back on the table, grabbed an apple cutter from the counter draw and took a seat in front of the lizard. He took the apple Pascal was hiding under and cut it in six pieces, handing three slices to Pascal and eating his own. "So. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit," He asked. Pascal swallowed his chewed apple bite and climbed up the teen's arm. He placed himself on Jack's head and scuttled under his hair, creating the image of long hair on his head. Jack patted his own head with a smirk and felt his hair on Pascal's head. His smirk faded as he somehow understood what the little guy was getting at.

Jack sighed and lifted Pascal off his head, "It's Rapunzel huh?" He asked and Pascal squeaked in reply. He held the chameleon in his hands and rubbed his head caringly. "Nice try little guy, but I can't see her." He explained with a sad smile. Pascal gave a questioning growl. "It's uh... Complicated. Teenage thing," Jack shrugged and put the chameleon down. He bent down to be face to face with the lizard and placed his index finger to his mouth to symbolize "keeping quiet". "Mind keeping this a secret. I promise I'll talk to Rapunzel when the time is right. Till then look out for her, for me Ok little guy?" Jack gave a reassuring smile and Pascal nodded and gave a confirmed growl. Jack stood, "Good. Thanks Pascal, now get back home. Punzie's probably worried sick about ya." He followed Pascal as he scurried down the hall and out the front door. The white haired boy collapsed on the couch once alone.

* * *

><p>Another week went by and Jack found himself feeling a little less agitated about his forced distance from his friends. As lunch rolled around that Friday Jack found himself wandering the school halls, as his little journey drifted to an end he found himself in the usual piano room. After removing his shoes, he got comfortable at the instrument and began to play. Two songs in and he easily heard the sound of someone walking into the room. He stopped playing the give the guest his attention and found himself smiling at the voice behind him.<p>

"That may be the saddest tune I've ever heard and coming from Mr. Fun Frost no less," Elsa smirked. He turned and shrugged with a weak smile, "I'll admit I have my down times as well." She chuckled and sat next to him, "That is understandable, so can others." She noted and placed her finger on one of the piano keys. The note echoed throughout the room, "Like a certain blonde haired, teenage cousin of mine." She looked at his stiffen and took note of how he avoided facing her, by looking up at the wall ahead of them. "She's worried Jack. She thinks you've been avoiding her, that it's her fault for pulling you into whatever mess Dagger has made for her." She frowned at his silence, and he continued to not look her way. "Do you blame her?"

…..

"Jack answer me," She sighed and rubbed her eyes feeling like she had made a mistake, by trusting him. "How can I help when you won't let. How can you talk to me all about opening up, to help my family, when you won't open up to help your friends?!" She exclaimed, he winced at the raised tempo in her voice. "I trusted you Jack. I trusted you with my secret, why won't you do the same in return?" she asked again.

He bit his bottom lip to fight the words that wanted to escape. Elsa stood quickly to her feet, "Fine! I see all that talk was just hot air. I should've_" Before she could walk away Jack grabbed her arm. "Stop. Your emotions are making it hard to think," He said softly. She glared at him," What?" and snatched her arm away. He took a deep breath and a cold chill went down Elsa's spin. He didn't have to speak for her sit back down.

He found his words and spoke slowly, the same way he did when he first met Elsa. "I don't blame her, I don't blame anyone but myself. I'm not doing this to hurt her, I…. I just feel like I've become an intruder in their lives. I just wanted to help her…"

He chuckled, "Guess I got so carried away with helping I forgot that you tend to get things in return after helping. And I didn't think_ I didn't think." He ruffled his hair sighing. Elsa looked at him with a curious yet worried expression, "Didn't think what," She asked. "I didn't think. I didn't think Rapunzel would worry herself to death about me. I didn't think Hiccup would come and help. I didn't think of the actions my actions would cause! I made a promise to Rapunzel, I broke it. I made a promise to Merida and broke that too! If I can't keep promises to people that see someone like me fit make one with, how can they call me their friend?"

He finally looked up at her, even though he couldn't see, she saw the pain in his eyes. In some strange way it gave her comfort to see those eyes filled with so much feeling. They sat in silence for a while, and let the words settle.

"The same way everyone does. When a friend makes a mistake you forgive them. I'm sure those promises you made were full of sincerity and came from the heart. Just like Rapunzel's worrying and Hiccup's decision to fight with you. But you can't blame yourself for what you can't control, because I know they wouldn't."

Jack remained silent for a moment, and a sad smile formed on his face. "I'm not doubting your words, but I don't think everyone will agree. In fact I'm certain there are two who won't." Elsa gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" A low chuckle escaped his lips, "Well when the mayor of the town threatens to kick you out of house and home, if you don't stay away from his son. There's very little room to hang out with Hiccup." Elsa gasped lightly, "Mayor Stoick said that to you?" Jack simply nodded, she frowned. "Does Hiccup know?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm pretty sure his old man forgot to mention it, but I'm sure the good old mayor will come around." Elsa frowned and rolled her eyes at the boy's sarcasm. "Jack this is serious. Hiccup should know about this! He should know why you're avoiding him," She scolded. Jack huffed, "He's got enough issues with his dad. The guy has been a nervous wreck and every time I tried to help I just made things worse apparently. I don't wanna cause either of them any more trouble. Besides he's not the only one I'm avoiding against my will." Her expression softened as she asked, "Why are you avoiding Rapunzel?"

"Stoick's not the only one that feels I should stay away from Hiccup, Merida shares his thoughts of me being a bad influence on him. And seeing Rapunzel in a worried fit over me certainly doesn't give her much comfort. She believes I'm to blame for all the chaos that's ensued the past few weeks, and part of me agrees with her." He sighed, tiredness suddenly hitting him like a rock. After letting the words out the weight of how much he'd blamed himself became clearer to him. He wasn't avoiding them because he was told to, but more so because he felt he deserved this distance from them.

Before he became lost in his thoughts, a gentle hand made itself known on his shoulder. Elsa spoke softly, "Jack, Rapunzel worrying about you isn't a problem. It means she cares about you. She cares about your safety. The last thing she would want is for you to avoid her just because she's worried about you." She sighed and relaxed her shoulders, "If anything she feels like she's to blame for all this trouble. Dagger was interested in her and she believes that he was her problem. Merida is merely being over protective of her after her_" She stopped mid-sentence. "Relationship with Rider," Jack continued. Elsa arched an eyebrow at him, "How did you_"

"She told me. It's more a less the reason I'm taking her to Winter Dance, and the leading cause to Dagger jumping me. I don't know the details, but Rider really hurt her. SO much that Merida is on guard of every guy that comes upon Rapunzel. She's very protective of both of them, and I knew this. But even with this knowledge I still couldn't keep my promise to her or Rapunzel. She attempted to give me her trust and I couldn't keep it." He grew silent at those words. "Even before I became blind my uncle taught me you have to work for some ones trust. That's why I'm keeping away from them, in hopes that I can earn her trust again and make things right if I can." He spoke softly with soft eyes facing the piano keys. "But you've done nothing wrong. And Merida excuse for slapping you is not a reasonable one," Elsa defended and Jack chuckled. "I see you heard about that too." He sighed, "I know, her emotions held a stronger hold over her actions. I can't fault her for that, because her heart is in the right place. It wasn't right of her hit me, but it was also my responsibility to protect the item she gave to me. She's just being a good friend, and till the time comes for her to want to make up, I'll work to regain her trust." He explained leaving Elsa slightly speechless.

"So, you're not upset with her," She asked confused. Jack shrugged, "No. Now the Mayor is another story, but I'll handle that when the time comes. I've felt guilty after all this, as foolish as it sounds I've been avoiding them for myself more then I care to realize. My senses were out of whack and living my life was becoming difficult." He chuckled, "Can't really help others when you can't help yourself, right." His smile was contagious and Elsa found herself smiling shyly with him, understanding his words completely. "So… How are you now," She asked lightly leaning on his shoulder. He sighed and put some of his wait on hers as well. "Better… a lot better I suppose…" Silence filled their conversation till he broke it with a question of his own. "How are you?"

* * *

><p>She blinked at the question unprepared to answer the next. "Rapunzel wasn't the only thing you wanted to talk about. I could tell when you came in. SO what's up?" He asked now facing her full on. Blinking rapidly once again, she cleared her throat, "Nothing. I mean… Rapunzel was the reason I came, but… Well let's just say you already answered my question during our conversation." She explained and was prepared to drop it, but Jack didn't agree. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now let's see. If I already answered, it then it must of something to do with the dance," He deducted. The ice queen frowned, "Wow… Rapunzel was right you are like Sherlock…" She said dryly. Jack puff out his chest and smirked, "Of course Watson tend to notice things like that."<p>

She snickered and shoved him, "Will if that's the case you need to make up with Watson, before things get serious and you lose a friend!" Jack didn't falter at the shove, "Oh I will, but after you tell me what's bothering you." He egged on causing her release a big huff. "I said nothing," She laughed weakly. "And I know it's not," Jack replied. "Come on. Spill, how am I gonna help when you don't let me," He smiled. Elsa scoffed and crossed her arms, "Now that's calling the kettle black."

Now Jack scoffed, "Excuse me ma'am my hair is white." The two shared a laugh at the snappy come back and found the air of the room becoming lighter. After their laughter died down Jack asked again, "So?" He arched an eyebrow, while Elsa held her breath and bit her bottom lip.

"As student council president I have to go to the dance. It being my last year means I also have to go with someone…. I don't want too," She said the last words softly looking down at her hands. "I was going to ask you, but… seems Rapunzel already hired you as a bodyguard," She chuckled. The room became quit again, allowing Elsa to drift into her thoughts. "Why don't you go with a girl you like?" He asked bluntly.

Elsa started at him wide eyed, in shock. Jack arched an eyebrow when hearing her burst into laughter. "This is no time for joking Jack," She said through her laughter. "I'm not. I'm serious, just go with a girl you like," He shrugged. Elsa stopped laughing, realizing what he was saying. She cleared her throat, "Ok. There's a list of things that is wrong with that idea. One no one else knows I'm gay, but you. You see how guarded I am and what everyone thinks of me. No way am I gonna be able to come out to all those people, family and friends included. Two what girl at this school would go out with the "Ice Queen"? And Three this winter ball is one of the biggest thing in the town, not only would I be coming out to the friends and family, but probably the inter town, which I'll have to live in after I graduate. Opportunities will fly out the window and maybe even some jobs. I can't risk all of that." She exhaled deeply after the rant.

"So you're willing to live your life as a lie and hide who you are all because of what people think of you," Jack asked with a frown. "You hid from your family for years and created this big image for yourself just to walk around in everyone's eye of approval? Elsa that's not living, that's being controlled, by life. You aren't doing yourself any favors, by hiding. Sure there will be people that won't approve of who you love, but that's a sign to you that those people aren't meant for you. Not the other way around. You didn't get to where you are today, because people thought you were straight. You got there because you worked for other's respect. You worked for your position." Elsa looked away from his encouraging words and asked, "But what if all that work goes down the drain after they find out who I really am?"

He place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Than you'll work for that position again, and I know you'll get it. Also I can name at least ten girls that would wanna go out with the "Ice Queen," He smirked making her blush. "Well… what about you. You still need to make up with Rapunzel," She frowned pointing a finger up at him. "And I will. If you agree to go out with me this Sunday and find a lucky candidate to go to the dance with you."

She went silent and thought about it…

Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze, "I'll be right there with ya, key and all." After what felt like an eternity she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and lifted her hand. Jack took it and shook it as she said, "Deal. I'm gonna have to let go of this fear sooner or later."

Jack laughed, "Now that's what I wanna hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, this chapter actually meant a lot to me. I am firm supporter of all around self confidence and LGBT rights and found myself writing this chapter not just to write, but maybe reach out to anyone who is read this and found the little messages in this chapter helpful in anyway. Please let me know if it has effected you in any way you see fit (if you want too that is) and please keep it positive Thank you. <strong>

**In other less serious news...**

**What did you think?  
>I think I've made the relationship between Elsa and Jack pretty close to what they would be without being in a relationship. Do you agree? Do you Disagree? Let me know.<br>Also I pulled the Jack being a coward card to show that the guy has his flaws, and he's still got his confident issues when it comes to meeting new people and seeing himself as a handicap to other people in his life. He's kinda got this "I gotta do everything prefect. I gotta make sure they trust. I gotta make sure they believe in me." mindset going on. Don't ya think? Let me know.**

**In other news Next Chapter Jack confronts Rapunzel. Hiccup and Merida sorta have a fight (they have a fight). And Jack and Elsa going girl scouting for Elsa's Date. Will they find someone?**

**Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**


	32. Chapter 31: Words and Pianos

**Hello all. Its been a minute I know and I appreciate your patience with me. I've been thinking about this story and its direction all summer. My head is like four chapters ahead while I'm not in writing. Lol But I've had this chapter done or some time and think I'm far enough in writing to upload.**

**Thank you all for your loving and helpful reviews your words help keep me writing. So here's chapter 31, enjoy.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review on.**

**Agi out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Words and Pianos<p>

Jack didn't go to the shop after school, he actually headed home instead. Making his way into the apartment he took a quick shower and called his mom. "Hello, Jack?" His mother's voice rang in his ear instantly calming him down. He sighed, "Hi mom," and winced for the tongue lashing he was about to get. His eyes widened in surprise to hear a sigh of relief and a smile in her voice, "Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He was at a loss of words for a moment, "You. You're not… You're not mad, that I haven't called you in weeks?" He asked utterly confused. "Well believe me my rather was coming after the second day, but Pitch called and told us you were going through a bit of a slump with your friends. I thought it was all the more reason to call and talk to you, but he suggested it best to give you some alone time," She explained. Jack plopped on the couch, "He did? Huh…" He was silent for a moment and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Guess Pitch is looking out for me," He smiled softly.

"Of course he is. Why do you think we asked him to watch over you," His mother asked. "Because Uncle Bunny was too busy," He joked. "I heard that! Ya little show pony! Keep talkin like that and I'll be down there in a bloody heart beat!" He heard clear as day in the back. Jack laughed again, "As a quick as bunny huh Uncle K." His mother blocked out the ranted Bunnymund had for the teen, "Enough you two. You'll have plenty of time to rough house when your home for the holidays." They stopped but Jack couldn't help, but snicker at the grumbles from his uncle in the back. "Now Jack, I know you didn't call just play silly games on the phone," His mother chimed. He grew silent, remembering his reasons for calling. "Yeah, I… I wanted to apologize for not calling lately. I know I worry you guys sick even when I talk to you, and_"

His mother interrupted, "Now that's enough mister. Pitch explained and you were already forgiven. After all it's not the first time you've closed yourself off to us. You always do that when you're in trouble, or something doesn't go right, or your sister and you have a silly fight, or break something that isn't really important… I miss you son." She said softly. Jack heard the sadness in her voice, "I miss you too mom. I miss all of you guys… How's Emma?" He asked feeling his chest swell. "Doing well," She replied, "Missing you like mad. Asking why haven't you called and when will you call. The only reason she didn't answer the phone is because she's at ice skating practice. Look for a phone call tonight. I'm giving her ample time to talk your ear off young man." Jack smiled, "Will she's in luck my ears are strong enough for her try." He felt his heart leap when hearing his mother's laughter. "Well if you're that strong, I'm to assume you've made up with your friends," She questioned. He replied "I'm ready too," with a reassuring smile. "You mean haven't already!? Get to it Mister, go, go!" He couldn't practically feel her shooing him away. Jack laughed and found himself smiling "Ok. Thanks mom." He could hear her smiling as well, "Your welcome son. I love you." He replied with, "I love you too," Before hanging up.

After a quick 30 minute meditation session Jack stood and took a deep breath, and told himself, "Can't keep running Jack. You'll be lost forever if you do." Making his way up the stairs and down the hall he talked out ways to apologize, but he never found the right way to do by the time he knocked on the door.

Pascal heard the door, while Rapunzel had fallen asleep when doing her homework. He scurried over and climbed up the door to look in the peep hole. He squeaked and jump back at the sight of Jack. He hit ground and clumsily hurried over to Rapunzel. Pulling and tugging at her blonde seemed to have no effect, neither did the sound of another knock. Pascal had a miniature fit of panic as he tried to wake the girl up. He took a deep breath and his tongue shot out into her ear. Rapunzel's head jumped up with a shout as she covered her ear. "Pascal?! Wha_" she stopped hearing the knocking at her door. "Oh… uh coming," She replied walking to the door. Standing on her toes, she asked, "Who is…" She went silent and opened the door. Jack stiffened and stood straight. "Jack,' Rapunzel said a small state of awe.

"Uh… yeah… hi," He replied nervously.

"Hi," Rapunzel said softly.

Both avoided eye contact as they stood in the doorway. "I_" Both said and stopped in unison. "Ah… you go first," They said together. "No," they repeated at the same time, making eye contact. Jack's eyes followed her voice and Rapunzel found herself looking straight into icy, bright, blue eyes. She quickly looked away again and tugged her hair, taking a deep breath she turned and looked at him with a determined expression. "I'm SORRY!" They both exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened as did Rapunzel, as silence filled the air. "What? Why, why are you sorry," Jack asked arching an eyebrow. "I… I thought you were avoiding me because of Dagger, and if you are I totally understand I'd hate me too that's why I kept me distance I thought_" She was silenced but Jack's finger pressed against her lips.

The air was quit again.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I was avoiding you out of guilt. I made you feel this way because I was too much of a coward to face you, knowing I couldn't keep my promise. I told you I'd stay safe, that I'd keep out of trouble…. I didn't keep that promise, and in turn made you worry and stress yourself out because of my recklessness. I made the choice to protect you, you didn't ask. And I didn't think of what would happen if I did that. I don't regret it, I don't blame you for anything, and I know you don't blame me for something I couldn't control. But just for the sack of my sanity can I ask for your forgiveness for being a dumbass?" He chuckled the last part out. He was met with an awkward silence and his weak smile began to fade. Before any words could come out he felt arms wrap around him and the pressure of a head resting on his chest. He stood there for a moment wide eyed and blinking in confusion.

"Only if you let me say sorry too. For not trying harder to talk to you and fix this whole thing," Rapunzel spoke hopefully and let go of him. Jack chuckled, "Alright, but I can't blame you I'm a master of staying out of sight". Rapunzel laughed and shook her head, happy to have the weight that pushed on her shoulders for weeks, lifted. Jack felt the same and even released a deep sigh of relief he felt he'd been holding for days. Rapunzel's eyes widened, when she came to a realization at that moment, "Oh! Hey now that we've cleared this up we can tell Hiccup and Merida! Everyone can be back together again! I'll call_"

"No," Jack quickly and calmly interrupted her. "What? Why?" she asked with a frown. "Everything was just a big misunderstanding. We can tell them, they'll understand. Hiccup will probably be relieved after it. He felt the same way I did, like you were avoiding us because of the fight. If we just tell him what really happened, I'm sure it'll work out." She finished breathless, from talking so fast. "I know that's what you think, and part of it is true, but it's not as easy with Hiccup. It's not his fault, but there are deeper reasons I can't really talk to him… right now. Just trust me on this," He tried to explain and gave a pleading smile. She looked at him with questionable wide eyes, however it didn't take long for her to come a conclusion. "Alright. But we have to fix this one way or another Jack. You're our friend and we want you a part of our lives. Friends don't keep secrets. Talk to Hiccup," She said in a motherly tone. Jack chuckled and nodded, "Yes ma'am."

The blonde gave a sunny smile, "Good! Now get in here," and took Jack's hand, pulling him inside. "Wha? What? Why?" He asked, being lead into a new place so suddenly took him by surprise. "Because it's been three in a half weeks since we hung out and your scars stills haven't healed after this long." She explained simply. Jack blinked a bit embarrassed and asked, "Wait you can still see my scars?" Rapunzel rolled her eyes with a smile, "Of course Jack. Your face is white as snow. Scars aren't hard to see on you." He gave a slight frown at the realization with an unsettling, "Oh." The blonde laughed sitting him down on the living room couch, "But don't worry about that. I've got just the thing to clear it up." Her voice became distant as she walked away from him.

During his seconds alone Jack took the time to feel the soft comforting cushion under him. The sun crest pattern that repeated in a horizontal line made his skin feel warm. He found a smile forming on his face and looked up in the direction she was coming from as she returned. She paused at the sight of him smiling at her and felt a weak blush formed on her cheeks.

She cleared her throat and continued down the last step, "Well here we go, just what the doctor ordered." She said sitting down beside him. In her hand she held a small, but wide glass of golden sap like liquid, and a large golden flower. She sat both items on the coffee table in front of them. "What is it," He asked smelling a sweet fragrance. "It's a special flower that only grows back home in Corona. Doctors use it as medicine there. This plant actually saved my mother and me when she was pregnant. She was very sick and the doctors predicted that if they couldn't find a cure as soon as possible, my mother and I would die. "An old doctor suggested they use the flower's nectar as soothing medicine to calm my mother's fever. Magically the flower somehow saved her and me, turning my hair blonde in the process. I'm actually a brunet," She whispered with her hand blocking her lips. "We thought there was only one flower, but after some exploring by my uncles, we discovered fields full of them. Every year we have a festival in the summer to celebrate their growth and bring health to the land." She picked up the flower and handed to him. "Here. You can smell it," She smiled as he took it gently in his hand.

The sweet fragrance filled his nose and warmed his inside. He could feel springs of life tickling his skin, and a fuzzy feeling inside his chest. The smell was breath taking and so unique, but also familiar. He tried to pin point the familiar smell while Rapunzel continued talking, "We plant the seed of the flowers in our personal gardens back home for the winter, and allow them to grow wild in the forest for the spring. My home is constantly shooing away tradesmen from other countries trying to get the flower. I brought some to Berk with me when I was little. I use to use their sap to make paint, now I've also learned how to make the medicine we use back him. My aunt took most of my medicine sap and used it for her facial cream productions calling it her "secret recipe." She shook her head and gave a hopeless look up to the sky. "Luckily I keep a special of batch hidden, in case of emergencies." She chuckled opening the jar. "Does it hurt," Jack asked hearing the sound of the cork pop off. She giggled, "No, but it does tingle. Now close your eyes, keep your face steal, and relax," She ordered before applying the smooth substance. She gently rubbed her finger tips on each side of his face and covered all of his scars. "My face feels really warm," Jack thought out loud. "That means it's working," Rapunzel smiled. She stopped and put the cap back on the jar, "We let that sit for the rest of the night and you take it off in the morning, and I guarantee not only will your scars disappear, but your skin'll be as smooth as snow," She said confidently. Jack couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll take your word for it. Thanks Punzie."

She gave a careless shrug, "It's what friends do for each." He gave a soft laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah it is. I'll talk to Hiccup… when the times right." "Just like you did for me," Rapunzel noted, surprising Jack, who also nodded. "Will you at least tell me, why you can't talk to him," She asked her voice hopeful and uneasy. Jack sighed and slouched on the back of the couch, "Let's just say. Hiccup's dad doesn't take to kindly to me. And he being the landowner of everything here, going against him could cause some serious living problems for me." Rapunzel gasped, "Oh my gosh Jack! You have to tell Hiccup," she said passionately. "I will, but not now… just give me time. I'll think of something…" He assured her and stood. "That being said I better go start doing some thinking. I'll see you later Punzie," He stated using his staff to walk to the door. He stopped hearing, "Jack! ... I know I don't have to say it, but… I'm sorry…and thank you for everything." He turned and gave her his signature smile, "It's what friends do Punzie." She gave him one more hug and he returned it, before taking his leave.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jack woke up to usual routine of a morning workout and meditation. His mind felt more at ease then it had in weeks and his body motions were smoother and fluid. Although, his mind was still raced slightly on how to deal with the Mayor, the the walk to Pitch's shop helped easily calmed him down. "Good Morning Jack!" Emily smiled with a chipper voice. "Morning," Jack smiled pulling down his soggy hood. "Out for a rainy morning stroll," She asked smiling at his wet hair, and handing him a towel. "Yeah right. Is Pitch in? If I remember correctly today is the unveiling of a new piano right?" He asked placing his staff to the side of the counter and drying his hair. "You remembered correctly and father is currently doting over the antique now. I can hardly get him away from it to set up," She shrugged, shaking her head with smile. "Pitch. Doting? Really?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked at her. Emily merely nodded her head and rolled her eyes walking to the display area. There behind the curtain sat Pitch polishing the wooden beauty as if it were his own child. "I swear he's fallen in love with that thing," Emily frowned. Jack smirked walking beside her, "Jealous much, Emily?" The ravenet scoffed and crossed her arms, "I'd never. It's a piano. Father's made a living off them, it's not surprising he cares for them so much….<p>

Just wish he didn't drool over them. Maybe if he spent as much time pampering pianos as he did finding a girlfriend I wouldn't mind," She grumbled under her breath. Jack chuckled, "Soo you're trying play to match maker?" "She's been trying play match maker for over 5 years now, and my passion for pianos is not what derails me from finding a possible love interest. "Then what does," Jack and Emily asked at the same time. Pitch was silent for a moment, at a loss of words to answer the question.

He cleared his throat and stated bluntly, "I simply haven't the time." "Yeah right," they stated as both looked at him with unimpressed expressions at his excuse. "Shouldn't you be preparing the stand for the display. The auction starts in 10 minutes" Pitch nagged looking at his daughter. She simply smirked and the hint of blush rising from her father's cheeks. "Of course father," Her voice rang sarcastically as she left the two. "And you," Pitch looked at Jack. "What are you wearing," he asked with a frown. Jack felt the fabric on his body, "Uh… Clothes," he answered in a confused tone. "Clothes that are not appropriate for a performance," He threw the boy a dress shirt, tie, and black pressed pants. "Change into those quickly and be seated here in 5 minutes," Pitch ordered before walking away. "Whoa hey! Nobody said anything about me playing?" Jack exclaimed following the older man's footsteps. "You wanted to pay me back for helping you right? Well this is a prefect start," Pitch smirked. "Uh ok… wait start!?" Jack exclaimed before being pushed into the restroom. "4 minutes Jack," Pitch reminded and left the boy to change.

Grumbling like a child he did as told and came out in a fresh white shirt and black pants. He was struggling with his tie when he heard a gasp. "Oh my you really have grown into a handsome specimen," Emily cooed rushed to hug him. "Uh, thank you," Jack stated a bit taken back by the hug. "If you look this nice in something so simply. You'll make ladies drop at your school dance," She said with a giddy smile as she straighten out his tie. "How do you know about the dance," he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Oh it's all over the town dear, there's been signs, posters, and even a few billboards, here and there. Quite a big thing in this city," She explained and finished his tie. "There dashing as ever," She smiled. "Thanks, "Jack smiled feeling the smooth tie.

"2 minutes till showing! Jack!" Pitch's voice echoed through the shop. "Duty called, "Jack smirked. "Break a leg," Emily whispered before going the opposite way to let the standing crowd outside in. "Welcome. The performance is about to begin, and the after that auction will commence," She explained with a smile as the people piled in.

"This is so exciting," Rapunzel squealed softly walking in with Hiccup and Merida. "Calm her britches lass," Merida laughed walking beside her. She looked to her boyfriend and asked, "So Hiccup what was tha reason ya brought us here again." The tall brunet was reading the auction pamphlet and glanced up at her. "Oh it's the unveiling of a grand square piano. They'll be showing and explaining the schematics of the inside and how it was built." He explained with a smile. "Of course," Merida sighed with a smile. "We ask what you want to do for the weekend and of all the things you think of it the showing of the inside of some old dusty piano," She rolled her eyes. Hiccup shrugged, "Hey what can I say I like to tinker. Beside Ms. Emily gave me free tickets to come. I wasn't going to turn them down."

Pitch introduced the antique piano and sound of music could be heard playing as he spoke on. The curtain was unveiled and Jack was seen playing. Many people paid no mind to him per-say, but more to his playing. The old instrument sounded beautiful as he played it like a pro. As the song went on Pitch explained the inside working of the piano with passion and excitement, easily grabbing the interest of the viewers. As the song came to an end as did the presentation. "Everyone please gave our musician a round of applause," Pitch presented Jack, who bowing politely with a smile.

When the clapping came to an end Jack took his leave and the auction began. Hiccup and was quick to get up to catch up with the other male, but was stopped by Merida. "Hiccup wait were are ya going," She asked a bit franticly. "I'm going to talk Jack. Figure out why he's been avoiding us," He quickly explain a bit of anger in his voice. The teen had let it slide the first few days, that Jack didn't talk to him. But when he began avoiding Rapunzel as well and purposefully tuning him out when he'd called his name in the hall, Hiccup began feeling his anger flare.

Merida gripped his shirt sleeve a bit desperately. She looked at him with pleading and slightly ashamed eyes, "Before you… I mean….I," She sighed and looked to the ground, quickly looking up. "We need to talk," She said bluntly the brunet looked back in confusion at her.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel slipped away from her two friends seeing that they needed some space to talk. She hoped everything was alright as she leaned on the front counter of the shop. She nearly jumped out of her skin and squeaked at the cold hand that gripped her shoulder. Jack laughed at her reaction from behind the counter. She pouted at him, "That wasn't funny Jack!" He settled his laughter and smiled at her, "I'm sorry, but it was pretty funny, Punzie," He laughed out. The blonde crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, only to stomp her feet at him, "No it wasn't!" She tried to hold her ground, but only found her frown breaking into a smile and bursting into a fit of laughter.<p>

They shared a good laugh together as quietly as they could while nearly turning red. When they finally calmed down Jack wiped his eyes. "Again I'm sorry. It's just been awhile since I've sneaked up on anybody. I use to do it all the time to my little sis back home." He explained and Rapunzel waved him off, "It's fine. It was fun," She giggled a little more. "What's all this laughing about," A voice behind them asked. Both teens took note of Emily walking up to them. Rapunzel quickly gasped and covered her mouth, "Sorry ma'am. Were we being too loud?" Emily waved her worry away, "Of course not love. Just wanted to find something fun to do. Cause that's certainly not the life of the party, "She said motioning to the auction in the back. "Shouldn't you be helping Pitch with that "party"," Jack asked with an arch eyebrow. "Oh god forbid I try to help, with his darling piano. I may break it," She said dramatically. Both teens laughed at her acting and she gave them a grin.

"YOU WHAT!?" Someone shouted a few feet from them.

Rapunzel became alarmed at the voice. "Was that Hiccup," Jack asked with an arched eyebrow. He started to sit up and head over the noise, but paused when Rapunzel took his arm. "Wait! I'll go see. You stay. Probably for the best ya know," She shrugged and Jack was silent for a moment. His stiff body poster relaxed and he sighed, "Ok. You go check it out, but if you need any help." She gave his hand a reassuring grip, "You'll be the first I call." He nodded and let her go. The sound of the rain outside became more apparent with her gone. Emily cleared her throat getting his attention. She smiled, "She seems nice." Jack didn't face her, just point a finger, "Don't start." The women just laughed as he made his way to the back storage rooms.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MER!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Rapunzel found her two best friends in a heated argument and never felt more lost. "Hiccup I was try'n ta help! Ya've gotten in enough trouble as is with him around and I… I didn't want to lose ya!" Merida replied. "Lose me to what!? A new friend!? I jumped into the fight on my own!" He defended. "And what about the hiking accident?" She noted. "By the Gods are you serious!?" He exclaimed face palming and ruffling it through his hair, in frustration. "That was an accident! That was my fault if anyone's! I didn't bring the climbing gear! Accidents happen Merida! That doesn't mean Jack or anyone is to be blamed! And you, you can't just tell someone to stay away from your friends, without even talking to your friends! I mean, who does that?! Who just tells a guy that's been nothing but cool to us to just leave us alone from one little mistake? That he didn't even make! And, and how do you think Rapunzel would feel if she knew, that Jack was avoiding her because of you!? HUH?! DID YOU EVEN THINK OF US!? Of what WE might want?" He took another breath to continue, but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Merida?"

Both teens paused and looked at the shocked blonde, in front of them. "Is…that true," She asked. "Was Jack avoiding me… because you told him too," She asked slowly

. Merida was silent and looked very close to crying. "YES! OK! YES! I told him to stay away from you, away from US! I… I didn't want you to get hurt cause of some pretty boy and I didn't want Hiccup to get any more trouble than he already was! I just wanted things to go back to normal!" She exclaimed and broke out into a run leaving the shop. "Merida wait!" Rapunzel called out to her and was about to following, only to have Hiccup gently stop her. "I'll get her," He said hoarsely and kept his head down following her out. Rapunzel stood there by the window and watched the rain fall. A moment of realization hit and she went running out after them into the rain, only to stop and see them arguing a block down. She reached for them and stopped half way only to see her hand trembling. She couldn't tell when she'd began crying while the rain drenched her, until the light burning of her eyes became apparent.

Jack stood at the counter facing the window feeling a combination of things, the argument was clear but after the running and shouting it all stopped abruptly. He heard the sound of footsteps stopping beside him. "You confronted your friends, when you broke apart. Now it's time for them to do the same." He explained to the teen. Jack turned to him, "I can't just do nothing can I?" He asked. "I mean their fighting because of me." "Yes, but it's not your fight. However, I didn't say do nothing. A little comfort is always helpful, right?" Pitch asked leaning slightly on a black umbrella. Jack felt a bop on his head. "Go, take her home," Pitch ordered. Jack turned to him, "But don't you need help_" He was bopped again, "Go," Pitch ordered giving him the designer umbrella.

Walking out Jack lifted the smooth wooden hook and opened the umbrella. Rapunzel blinked a few tears away at the halt of rain fall. She looked to she see Jack with his hoodie up and standing in the rain, keeping the umbrella over her.

"They… They've never fought like this before…" She sniffled and gripped her soaked sweater with trembling hands. Jack didn't speak, but felt Rapunzel's trembling fingers grip the tail of his hoodie. They made their way home in silence.

Pitch looked at the two leave from the window, as Emily walked up beside him to see the two. She smirked at her father, "Now whose playing match maker?" She teased. Pitch rolled his eyes, "Have you finished the sale?" He asked her and she shrugged it off, "Of course. Their packing it up in the back now." Pitch straightened he jacket and nodded, "Good. See to it that you call him an hour, and make sure they got home." He stated before leaving to help the loading. Emily leaned her back on the counter and watched her father leave and looked back ouWhat you thimktside the window, she sighed with a smile "Teenagers. Have all the fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What you think? Dramatic enough? Let me know. <strong>

**I'll see you guys next update!**

**Review and Read on.**

**Agi out! **


	33. Chapter 33: Words and Pianos 2

**Hey!... Soooooo I'm NOT dead! I'm still writing and I've been busy with ya know life. SO little unknown fact about me... I've been getting racked by life lol (mostly just school and figuring out what i wanna to with my life) But I figured it out and have found some time to write to you guys. (I should be in class) But I'm here and ya know... here's a chapter 32.**

**Also gotta a little interior design ideas flowing. **

**Review and Read on.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Words and Pianos: Part 2<p>

The walk was quiet as the rain fell around the two teens. The automatic doors opened at their arrival, and before Jack could press the number of Rapunzel's floor, she squeezed his shirt. "I… I don't wanna go home..." She said softly. Jack turned his head to her, "There's… no one there…" She weakly explained, and he pressed his floor number. He finally spoke as they got to the door, "Well it's not as sunny as your place, but make yourself at home."

Rapunzel took in the sight of the large space. Snow white walls with icy blue rimming, made the living room glow. The white furniture created a homie, winter wonder land scenery. Her eyes first took note of the couch. Its white, clean covering blended in with the carpet, almost giving it the appearance of snow made couch. The only reason it could be told apart was from the blue plaid blanket that laid across the back, and blue and gray striped pillows on each side. Each four walls of the spacey living room were painted so white resembled freshly fallen snow, its edges layered with very light and see through ice patterns. The only wall that wasn't white was behind the flat screen TV (that's rarely used). Covered with a tree bark patterns in a grayish, brown base color. On top of the base color are six black silhouettes of leafless trees. Two large paper covered ceiling lamps hang on each side of the black TV stand. On the left side of the TV sits a tall, dark brown, six shelf book case, with its own rolling ladder. The shelves were branded with words etched into each secession, each shelf had a different genre filled with books in braille or books on tape. On the center shelf a collection of records filled from front to back on its right side, while a record player and Bluetooth radio sat on its left. Next to the bookshelf was a small open space, occupied by a comfy white chair with blue pillows and matching stool.

Jack placed the umbrella on coat rack and said, "The Kitchen is this way," as he headed down the hall, left of the entrance. As she looked at the ice patterned walls, walking into the kitchen she froze when Jack was nowhere to be seen in the little room. The blonde looked around warily, "Jack…." She said softly. "Yeah?"

She jumped hearing him behind her as a fluffy towel was placed over her shivering shoulders. "Sorry" He chuckled, "Didn't mean to scare you." She nodded and spoke softly her voice trembling, "It's… its fine." "Here ya go," He chimed as a pair of clothes were placed in front of her. "I turned up the heat a bit, I could hear your teeth chattering once we got in. I started a bath…. If ya wanna use it that is." He was met an awkward silence and frown lightly. His eyes widened at the realization and he blushed, stumbling back a bit. " I, I mean… I just realized what I asked a girl…" He sighed face palmed his head feeling like an idiot. "I didn't think…." Rapunzel found herself smiling and holding in giggles at the blushing boy. With a scrunched up red face and stupid smile he pointed behind him, "You know what I'll, I'll stop the…. The water_" She stepped forward unconsciously and caught his arm. He froze and she froze, but tried to calm her shivering and took a deep breath, "No… I mean… well thanks… I am really cold," She gave an embarrassed smile and held the dry clothes to her chest. Jack stood a bit wide eyed for a second, he looked away to hide his blush and just pointed to the door way next to them. Rapunzel hadn't noticed the other entrance when she came in. Seeing that after walking through the threshold she was right in front of the bathroom, placed right under the stair way.

The sound of running water became clearer as she opened the door. Steam rushed against her skin almost instantly warming the blonde. She stepped inside to see a surprisingly large tub on the right side of the bathroom and a walk in shower on the left closer to door. Standing in the center was a sink. To say she was taken back by the size was an understatement, as she just stood in the bathroom staring at the blue and white tile floor and blue walls. The sight of the tub water close to overflowing pulled the teen out of her daze. She rushed over and turned it off, knocking over a few bottles of soap and shampoo. A knock came from the door, "You alright?" Jack asked, his voice muffled by the door. Flustered and fumbling Rapunzel replied in a cracked voice, "Yes, yes! I mean… I'm fine" She laughed nervously.

Jack arched an eyebrow and shrugged before going into the kitchen. He started heating up a pot of milk for coco and retrieved the leftover dinner he made last night and warmed it in the microwave.

After washing up, Rapunzel sat awkwardly in the large tub with her knees to her chest. She looked down at the water with weary eyes and red cheeks. She didn't know if she was blushing from the heat or the fact that she was naked in a guy's bathroom. "I mean I've taken baths at Hiccup's place before" She thought but sank deeper into the water so her lips and chin were submerged. "And… maybe once at Eugene's…" She blew bubbles and closed her eyes, trying to find an answer. "The water feels nice…" She thought looking at her blonde locks ripple and float in the water. The heat suddenly easing all the worried thoughts in her head. The sound of a knock barely caught her attention.

She heard Jack's voice call out her name and sound of the door opening made her jump. "Uh Jack!? Wha_ What, what're you doing," she asked becoming very frantic. The male teen entered with his eyes covered and face straight ahead, much her surprise, "Sorry, sorry I… forgot to give you a towel." He explained and placed the towel on the toilet. He didn't even turn around, he just walked out backwards smoothly and closed the door. Jack closed the door and leaned his head against it sighing deeply. He turned on his back and slid to the floor, his eyes still close and face burning, from the heat and fact there was girl in his bathroom and he walked in on her. Blind or not it was still embarrassing at hell.

Silence filled the bathroom.

Rapunzel didn't know why or how, but she ended up bursting into a fit laughter seconds after Jack left. Jack lifted his head with wide eyes at the sound of her laughter and found himself laughing too. Once the fit was over Jack spoke. "So I take it you don't think I'm a perv, right?" He jokingly asked. Rapunzel laughed on the other side and replied, "Only if you don't think I'm crazy for forgetting you're blind, for like two seconds." Jack shook his head, "You wouldn't believe how many times that's happened to my aunt Tooth and little sister. At least you didn't throw bars of soap and shampoo at me." He heard the girl wince at the image, "That must of hurt." She shouted to the other side. He shrugged, "It could've been worse if I hadn't caught the bottle of shampoo." He heard a splash of water, "How did you mange that… wait don't tell me…"

"Heard it," They said the same time and laughed.

A relaxing silence eased over them till the sound of sizzling heat Jack's ears. "Oh crap!" He shot up and rushed to the kitchen.

Rapunzel finished her bath and got dressed. The dark blue shirt with a snowflake in the center was a bit too large and hung off her shoulder. As were the gray sweatpants with a snowboard going down the side, seeing as they hung off her waist lightly.

The smell of sweet chocolate mixed with something savory and cheesy, filled the blondes nose, enticing her to the kitchen. There she found Jack setting up the table with two bowls and two mugs. "Well you certainly smell better," Jack noted as he smiled at her. Rapunzel blushed and frowned at the boy. "What's that supposed to mean," She asked with her hands at her hips. Jack laughed, "That you don't smile like rain water and salty tears." The smirked softly as he took a seat. "Oh..." She stated blinking a few times at the truthful words. She took the seat across from him and sighed. "Sorry... I... Didn't mean to snap," She spoke softly.

Jack replied with a light chuckle and wave of the hand, "Please Mérida slapping me was a snap. And besides you're under a lot stress. Its fine," He nodded and took a sip of his coco. Rapunzel was in motion of doing the same, but faltered at his words. "Merida slapped you!" She exclaimed in shock. Jack shrugged and kept his soft smile, "It didn't hurt... Much. Besides her emotions got the best of her at the time. It's alright," He concluded. Rapunzel frowned, "No! No it's not alright... She shouldn't have... But she's never... I mean..." Her voice became softer and higher, as her emotions began to take control. She froze when a cold hand was placed on top of her clinched one. He spoke calm and clearly, "Rapunzel look at me." She did. "Breath, it's ok, I'm ok." Somehow, the more she looked into the artic blue eyes she almost instantly found herself calming down. Jack gave a reassuring nodded and began to remove his hand, when she quickly grabbed it, gently.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Opening them to look at him than instantly looking down, "She shouldn't have hit you. She didn't even tell me," She spoke softly. Jack grazed his thumbs across her knuckles in his palm. His eyes motioned down as well and he gave a weak chuckle, "I can't blame her..." "What?!" Rapunzel's head shot up to look at him with eyes. "I mean when I think about it. I wouldn't want some stranger coming into town and taking my friends away from either," He shrugged. She gripped his hand tighter unintentionally, "But you're not a stranger Jack! You're our friend," She replied passionately. Jack smiled again as shook his head, "No Punzie. I'm your friend. To make friends you have to trust them. You have to get to know them. You opened yourself up to me." He chuckled thinking to himself for a moment as he spoke. "You grounded me here. Helped from drifting off in my mind, didn't make me feel alone. You trusted me, and in return I trusted you. Merida... and Hiccup, the really care about you. They're protective of you. Merida cares more than anyone. She's a good friend Punzie and values your friendship dearly. She's just scared. She's scared of losing you, just like you and Hiccup were scared of losing me. Granted her actions were off, but they had you in mind. She thought she was helping. But misunderstandings like this make friendships stronger. It's up to her to earn your trust back." Silence consumed the air around them, but a feeling fleeting weight hovered the space.

Rapunzel signed with a tired smile, "How am I gonna fix this." Jack sat back relaxing," Once problem starts even I know how hard they can be to fix, but one of you has to take a step forward, if not both." He explained drinking his drink. "I suppose it'll be me, with her and Hiccup at each other's throats right now I don't see either of them doing it. I just wish there was a way to fix this together." Safe thought out loud. "That's not your fight Punzie. They've got to figure this out themselves. All you can do is stand by their side." He stated facing her. She smiled back tiredly, "Like friends do," She concluded lifting her cup. He nodded, "Like fiends do," add they made a light toast with their mugs.

After dinner and cleaning up Jack asked Rapunzel, "You wanna see something cool?" He led her up to his room, past the last stairway widow, and into the attic. There she was greeted by a black polished piano in the center of a larger cyan blue room with a white marble floor. On the far right side of the huge room laid a fluffy rug stretching from the wall, across the floor and stopped a few inches from the piano. Sitting on top of the rug was a long, white, curved couch, big enough to fit eight people or so. She walked deeper into the room, gazing wide eyed at the high ceiling and little windows set inches above it, letting light in. "Jack this is_" He cut her off, "I know, I know. It's kinda empty, but can't really put a lot stuff in here when you're blind." He shrugged and ruffled his hair.

Rapunzel just shook her head, continuing to gock at the room. "No, no, no, no... Jack! This is amazing. It's like mini concert venue!" She exclaimed looking around like an excited child. Jack was a bit surprised at her excitement, but enjoyed it all the same. He gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head, "Really? Well I'm glad someone can appreciate Pitch's decorating." She looked at him, "Mr. Black? The music store owner?" She questioned and he nodded. "He says pianos aren't there to decorate the room. The room is decorated around the piano." Both teens laughed at the statement. "Makes since, seeing as he owns a piano shop," Rapunzel stated. Jack agreed, " He owns a few shop around the world. He set up shop here a few years ago, till the original owner passed away. He's usually traveling the world checking on his business, but he sticking around here to look after me." He explained.

Her eyes softened at the new information. "I didn't know you two were related," She concluded and questioned. Jack began to move around the room, casually swaying his staff. "Funny thing is we're not. He and my family go way back. You wouldn't think it, by looking at him, but Pitch is about the same age as principle Moon. They're childhood friends, my uncles and dad met Pitch when they were in college, he was a student teacher." He gracefully plopped down on the sofa and leaned on his staff. A chuckled escaped his lips at the memory of the stories he'd heard. "Apparently they were all polar opposites. My dad was all fun no work, my uncle Aster was bark and business and Pitch was lectures and libraries. Somehow the three hit it off and became friends. The bicker like old ladies whenever they're in the same room," He chuckled and smiled at Rapunzel's laughter. "I met him for the first time when I was three. His daughter became my babysitter and he started teaching my how to play when I turned 8." He explained motioning to the piano. "After my accident… he was one of many that helped me get back on my feet." He paused facing the ground. Rapunzel could see the fond sadness in his brightly faded eyes. "He sorta became a second dad to me." He said softly.

Silence consumed them as they sat with the information. The air was cool and comforting around them. Leaving Rapunzel with her thoughts. Jack could feel a bit of tension coming from her, he stood. "You wanna learn to play?" He asked walking towards the piano. Her eyes widened at the question a she looked up at him. "What," She asked, and he laughed. "The piano Blondie. Wanna learn? Whenever my head was too crowded I played. They say old souls can heal knew ones, ya know." He smirked to his side, where she now stood. "Is that true? Do they," She asked looking up at him. "I'd like to think they can. I'm a testament to it. They helped make me who I am today, and I'm sure they have more to teach me, but… **you'll** never know, unless **you** try." He nudged her. She gave a weak giggle and sighed, "My head has been everywhere today," She stated more to herself then him.

The two took a seat.

A few hours later the two emerged from the attic in a fit of laughter. Catching their breaths they smiled plopping on the couch in the living room. "You defiantly need a little more practice Punzie," Jack sighed, she shook he head and laughed, "I think need a lot more than a little," She corrected. Once they calmed down Jack suggested they watch a movie. Rapunzel questioned if that was a good idea, seeing as he wouldn't be able to see it. He just waved it off, "Hey just because I can't see doesn't mean we can't enjoy a movie. I did it all the time with Emma." She wearily agreed and he let her pick a movie from his collection. Hearing the sound of the opening menu easily told Jack what movie it was. "College comedy? Really" He arched an eyebrow. She laughed, "Hey! I have dreams of living this kinda life! They say it's one of the best times of your young life. Going to college, living in dorms, college parties_"

"College kegs," He cut her off with a smirk. "I know all about those parties. I couldn't wait to go to one myself, when saw my first movie about it. I wanted to be that guy that knew everyone, could help everyone, and couldn't see himself anywhere else but there." He laughed and leaned back relaxing. "Always pinning for the smart pretty girl that dated the jerky college guy?" Rapunzel teased Jack gave his signature smirk. "Of course. Who else would be prefect for me? Showing her how college can be fun too." He winked making her laughed. "Yeah. I can see you as that guy too," She agreed getting nice and cozy on the white cushion to enjoy the movie.

An hour in a half later Jack heard the credit music rolling. The sound snapped him out of his meditation he'd began 30 minutes ago, in the middle of the movie. Coming back to reality he felt a light weight on his shoulder. He took note of everything around. Tuning out the movie music and listening beyond it. Soft snores whispered in his ear, the silence of more than cars outside and the shouting of the crickets around them gave Jack his vision. It was late, probably half past 12 or close 1 and Rapunzel fell asleep during the movie. He stood up and swiftly picked the blonde up in his arms, and took her upstairs. After tucking her in, he made his way back downstairs, too lay on the couch. He lifted up his phone and asked for the time. "The time is 12:45am," The phone replied. Before going to sleep he texted Elsa telling her of Rapunzel's where abouts and that she was safe. The senior replied promptly explaining how she'd tell her aunt.

The next morning Rapunzel woke up to the smell of mints and the forest. Knowing quiet well her bed didn't smell like this, had the blonde shoot up in bed. She frantically looked around at the dim, sunlit room and the bed she laid in. A cloud like mattress supporting her weight under, crisp white sheets that were covered with a royal blue comforter. A multi valued, plaid, blue and gray blanket at the foot of the queen sized bed. She looked at the polished wooden floor and a bookcase that stood tall in the far left corner of the room, across from the bed. Filled to brim with books, CD's and winter trinkets. On the far right was a double door closet with a beautiful swirling, ice pattern around the rim of the doors. Come to think of it she looking up seeing the light blue patterns all around the wall edges. The patterns shimmered on the gray wall that fades into a pale blue as the color traveled down.

After the observation she quickly realized she was in Jack's room, in his bed…. A minor freak out began to take place in her head and her cheeks became noticeably hotter. She took to looking at her hands and attempted to calm herself down. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What is auntie gonna think?! Oh what is Merida and Hiccup gonna. Oh this was supposed to happen!" She thought ruffling her already messy hair. "Stupid Rapunzel!" She said out loud, dropping her head on her folded knees. She turned her head to the side and sighed, "I'm sure his opinion of me is not to flattering now." Light padding could be heard above her, she remembered the attic and even saw the door to it slightly open. She sighed once again and prepared to get out of bed.

She nearly jumped to the ceiling at the feeling of her feet touching the nearly ice cold floor. After gathering her wits and taking as much warmth from the fluffy blankets under her, as she could she tried again. This time only a small eep escaped her lips as her toes pressed against the wood. She stood and shivered, before making her way up to the attic. Strangely enough she didn't hear the sound a piano like she expected. Opening the door quietly she stood wide eyed at the sight of Jack practicing fast, high air kicks. He quickly placed his right foot back down, using it jump up, and twist in the air to land. One knee kneeled to the ground beside his fist, while the other bent up. He stood up tall and placed his fist against an open palm. He took a clamming breath and opened his eyes, they slanted and shot straight to Rapunzel. The glare made a shiver go down her spine, and her legs weak. This was the second time she'd ever seen those pricing blue eyes look so fierce and bone chilling. When he spoke to Dagger the first time he helped her.

However, as soon as that thought passed the hint of fear was gone. Her voice still trembled a bit as she spoke, "Sorry to interrupt… I woke up and heard you… up here," She explained. His body immediately eased and eyes relaxed. He smiled, "Its fine. Did I wake you? Sorry, I just finished anyway," and shrugged. "Do you do this every morning," She arched eyebrow. "Yep," He chuckled. "Ever miss a day," She teased. He laughed, "Nope. It's literary coded into my brain." She nodded, "Ah! Piano player and an android, good to know. No wonder you're a hero," She concluded. He picked up his staff and laughed, "I'm no hero Punzie. Android maybe, but no hero." She leaned against the wall and smiled knowingly, "I can think of five occasions that can prove otherwise." He just chuckled shaking his head, at her. "So, how about breakfast? I make a mean stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Unless you're, scared to have breakfast with an android" He grinned.

She blushed remembering her current situation. "I should really be going. My aunts probably worried sick. God only knows what she's told my mom." She mumbled the last part. "Elsa told your aunt you were safe," Jack stated earning a look of surprise from the blonde. "I called her last night. Had to make sure someone in your family knew you were alright. I know all too well about misunderstandings and how they work. Never good." He explained. Rapunzel felt her face warm a bit at the explanation, however the fact that she woke up his bed still weighed on her mind. "I should still… ya know head out. I… I didn't mean to stay the night …I mean trouble you like this… that is I… I'm sorry for barging in and…" Her words felt numb on her tongue. She felt like she was making up excuses for her actions, and it came out as if she didn't appreciate his kindness. Her eyes felt a bit misty at the thought of him treating her differently, because of last night. "Nothing to apologize for Punzie. You fell asleep and I couldn't find the heart to wake ya. My mom always taught me to never let a lady sleep on the floor or the couch. And you're a lady by all means of the word." He placed both his hand on each of her shoulders. "Besides, what kinda gentleman would I be if I let a heart broken girl leave without making her smile," He whipped the stray tear from her cheek when he heard her sniffle. "You needed help Rapunzel, and I was there. Simple as that," He smiled.

She stood there in silence for a while and felt the smile form on her face. She gave light sniffle and whipped her eyes, "And you say you're not hero." He huffed out a chuckled and the sound of her smile and released her shoulders. When the weight of his hands lifted a hinge of loneliness filled the girl, as if she'd just lost something stable and comforting. But as she looked up at the other teen the feeling quickly faded, and she followed him down the stairs. "At least let me get your stuff, before you go," He spoke going through his room, she paused looking at the messy bed. "I'll pack it up for you ok," He stated going downstairs. She shouted after him, "Ok," and began making the bed, as he continued walking.

Gathering her things and putting it in a bag he heard come downstairs behind him. "What took you," He teased and handed her the bag. "Thank you…. Just had to clean something… Sorry I can't stay for breakfast," She said softly, but smiled, "I promise next time I'll stay." Jack shrugged, "Hey, no problem. And I promise I will not touch on chocolate chip until you are there to enjoy it!" He declared, dramatically. She covered her mouth to giggle. He held the door for her and she walked through, turning to face him as he stood in the doorway. "I had fun," She declared. "Well I'm doing my job right then," Jack smirked. "Thank you… for everything Jack." She smiled sadly. Jack heard it and gave a weak smile himself, "Your welcome Punzie. " He ruffled her messy hair, before feeling her well known hug. He returned it and pulled away, "Now get going before Pascal sneaks into my place searching for you, like you do him. " Rapunzel laughed, "Oh how the tables have turned," She joked and they both shared that thought and laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow?" She asked. He gave her a two finger salute with a smile, "Bright and early Watson. Bright and early."

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't they freakin adorable?<br>Review and Read on.**

**Agi out. **


End file.
